Mis sueños Un Dragon
by yuritsukino
Summary: Un Dragon con sed de venganza, una Princesa dispuesta a conquistarlos. mi primer fanfic
1. Prologo

Hola esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste, es una adaptación de un libro que me cautivo espero que les guste esta adaptación bueno espero que no sean tan malos con migo, si les

gusta lo iré actualizando okis bueno besos a todos ojala que les guste, y disfrútenlo bye, a cabe aclarar que los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad son de Naoko Takeuchi. Y el

libro es de Teresa Medeiros,

**PRÓLOGO**

**_Tierra, 1746_**

Serena tenia nueve años el día en que casi mata al príncipe de la tierra

Estaba en lo alto de un robusto roble, comprobando la resistencia de cada rama para aguantar su peso, cuando lo divisó montado en su peludo pony.

Acomodo la espalda en un bien usado hueco del tronco y observó a través de la colina verde menta de las hojas, con el corazón casi detenido. Sí era él. Era imposible confundir el majestuoso

porte de Endimión ni el mechón de pelo oscuro que caía sobre la frente. Llevaba una camisa blanca, la espada que colgaba de la cintura de el con el sello de la familia real gravado en la parte

inferior de la espada, le atajo la atención una capa negra que colgaba de sus hombros se ensanchaban cada día.

Ella había ido a la tierra unas cuantas veces escapándose de los ojos de luna y de sus guardianas gozando así de la hermosa vista de el.

Serena apoyo el mentón en la mano y suspiro, contentándose con observarlo dirigir su pony por el sendero rocoso con una elegancia y pericia propia de un joven mayor de 15 años que era

los que el tenia. Aunque era pocas las veces que lo podía ver sin ser pillada por sus guardianas o luna jamás de cansaba de soñar con que algún día el mirara hacia arriba y la vería "quien esta

ahí?" preguntaría deteniendo su pony "podría ser un ángel caído del cielo" "solo soy yo" respondería ella " la hermosa princesa serena". Entonces el enseñaría sus blancos dientes de una terna

sonrisa y ella descendería al suelo flotando, entonces el al levantaría del suelo

Y la subiría a su pony y cabalgarían por la aldea ante la orgullosa sonrisa de su madre.

-¡Mirad! Ahí esta Serena, arriba en ese árbol! Luego dicen que los conejos no vuelan!

Sonoras carcajadas sacaron a serena de sus sueños, miro hacia el suelo y vio a Diamante

-Hay diamante calla – Rio Karmesite una niña de 10 años que era una de las hijas de una de las guardianas de la madre de serena cogiéndose de su brazo y agitando sus hermosos cabellos

azules (según yo es hermana de amy jejeje )– si la dejas en paz te dejare robarme un beso después.

La otra chica de 9 años de cabellos dorados lo cojió del otro brazo

-guarda tus besos para ti. Ya me ha prometido sus besos a mi dijo caraberite otra de las hijas de otra guardiana de la reina ( la según yo hermana de lita)(nada que ver pero en fin jejejejeje)

-vete diamante déjame en paz – diciendo con mas fuerza cada vez

- y que harás si no me voy he – te tiraras sobre mi

-has oído a la dama déjala en paz- se escucho una voz desconocida por encima de las risas.

La voz de Endimión era mas suave y profunda de lo que habría imaginado Serena ¡la llamo dama! pero la maravilla había dado paso a la humillación, al comprendes que el había oído todo. Mirando a través de las ramas lo único que veía de su defensor era la coronilla de su cabeza y la brillante punta de sus botas.

Diamante se giro hacia el intruso

-¿y quien diablos eres tu para…? – la voz se le perdió en un graznido, se puso rojo y luego blanco y fue a hincar la rodilla al pie del príncipe- N-no sabia que era usted Alteza- tartamudeando – P perdóneme

-No soy tu señor todavía pero lo seré algún día-le dijo Endimión- y debo advertirte que jamás olvido una injusticia hecha a uno de los míos

Diamante trago saliva

- Si seños. No olvidare su advertencia-

-procura no olvidarla-

Aunque diamante se levo mansamente a los demás del claro Serena capto la mirada furiosa que dirijo a la corteza del árbol lo que significaría que después le hará pagar su Humillación

-Se marcharon. Ya puedes bajar

-estoy muy cómoda aquí – dijo

el suspiro

-no todos los días tengo el privilegio de rescatar a una doncella en apuros habría pensado que querrías darme las gracias –

-gracias ¿ahora puede marcharse y dejarme sola?

Desafiarlo fue su primer error

-no me iré, esta es mi tierra y por lo tanto ese es mi árbol si no bajas subiré por ti-

al intentar huir de el no comprobó la fuerza de cada rama y oyó u crujido, luego un crac y empezó a caer y solo cerro los ojos para evitar una penosa caída según ella.

Tardo un poco en recuperar el aliento cuando abrio los ojos vio a Endimión que estaba tirado en el suelo debajo de ella con la cara aun solo centímetro de ella

-Príncipe- susurro

Pero el no contestaba

-hay dios lo he matado- cuando puso su cara en su pecho y soltando unas ligeras lagrimas corrían en sus mejillas

-te has lastimado muchacha- oyó decir en un tenue susurro ella subió los ojos y vio sus hermosos ojos azules

-no estoy bien gracias.

Al levantarse los dos sacudiéndose lo atuendos

- si ese muchacho te vuelve a molestar solo dime y le daré su merecido-

A una niña como tu no le puedes hacer nada

Ella odiaba que le dijera niña sobre todo porque ella se había enamorado de ese niño

- es una petición o una orden- dijo con una cara seria y poniéndose en jarras aun mucho mas enojada-

Ella sabia que había cometido un segundo error lo había vuelto a desafiar.

-considéralo una orden, muchacha. Después de todo algún día seré el rey y amo de todo esto-

Serena levanto la nariz

- ahí es donde te equivocas Endimión jamás serás mi amo y señor-

Ella giro sobre sus talones y se dispuso a seguir con su camino que aun no sabia cual era, sin ver la sonrisa que se dibujo en la boca de él al decir en voz baja.

-yo en tu lugar no estaría tan segura de eso , muchacha

Aquí esta mi primer capitulo espero que les guste mucho para seguir actualizándolo gracias por leerlo, dejen **Reviews **por favor no sean tan rudos gracias bye


	2. La Noticia

CAPITULO I

TIERRA 1761

Paseándose por los parapetos de su derruida guarida, el Dragón de La tierra reprimía el intenso deseo de echar su cabeza a tras y lanzar un feroz rugido. Llevaba demasiado tiempo prisionero, oculto de la luz del día. Solo cuando las sombras de la noche envolvía la Tierra podía echar a un lado sus cadenas y merodear libremente por el laberinto de corredores del castillo.

Ahora su dominio era la oscuridad, el único reino que le quedaba.

Contemplando el mar, el aire salobre le asía arder los ojos: pero la fría punzada del aire no le penetraba la armadura de su piel. Desde que llegara a ese lugar, se había hecho insensible a casi todas las provocaciones más difíciles de resistir. Una palabra de cariño susurrada, la tierna caricia, el sedoso calor del aliento de una mujer en su piel ya eran tan remotos y agridulces como el recuerdo de sus sueños.

La inminente tormenta que se avecinaba era el reflejo de su salvajismo como trozos de un espejo roto los distantes retumbos de los truenos podían haber sido el fantasma rugido de poderes o cañones o simplemente el gruñido atrapado en su garganta. Busco en su alma, pero no logro encontrar ni un solo vestigio de humanidad. Cuando niño había temido a la bestia que dormía debajo de su cama y al llegar a ese lugar había descubierto que era el la bestia

Eso era lo que habían hecho de el…

Enseño los dientes en una expresión que pocos habían tomado como una sonrisa y se los imagino acobardados en sus camas, temblando al imaginarse su ira. Lo creían un monstruo sin conciencia ni piedad.

Les había dejado claro que sus peticiones eran la ley su voluntad tan irresistible como el canto de una sirena.

La cobarde rendición debería producirles cierta satisfacción pero solo le agudizaba el hambre un hambre que le roía el vientre, perforándoselo. Siempre que estaban en sus garras deseaba arrojarles a la cara sus ofrendas y reducírselos a cenizas con la abrasadora llama de su aliento.

Eran ellos los que debían sentirse maldecidos pero era el que sentían las llamas de la maldición lamiéndole el alma. Era el quien estaba condenado a vagar por las tinieblas sin siquiera una compañera que aliviara su soledad.

Esa noche sintió en el estomago un hambre mas aguda mas punzante que cualquier otra anterior y procuraría satisfacer ese deseo primordial que asecha en el vientre de toda bestia incluso la humana.

Esa noche el Dragón iría de casa

Serena no creía en dragones

Así cuando Luna golpeo la puerta de su habitación en el palacio se tapo la cabeza con la almohada, a sus oídos había llegado un rumos de los sirvientes del Castillo pero su madre se rehusaba a contarle que había pasado en la tierra, así que por curiosidad escucho a los sirvientes mientras platicaban

Flash Back

Serena estaba dando un paseo cuando oyó a los sirvientes platicar cerca del jardín

-no es cierto- dijo una chica a su compañera

- si dicen que hay un dragón en donde antes era el castillo de los reyes de la tierra…

-si dicen que ha pedido ofrendas a los habitantes de la tierra y dicen que no va a descansar hasta obtener lo que quiere- dijo otro chico interrumpiendo a su compañera.

- y que es lo que querrá-

-pues al parecer…- no pudo terminar la frase porque su compañera le dio un codazo e hizo una reverencia ala princesa

-Buen Día princesa se le ofrece algo-

-Buenos Días. Si de hecho si-

- Dígame en que puedo ayudarla –

-Me gustaría saber de que estaban avalando antes de que yo llegara

-pues de…- la chica no pudo contestar puesto que sus compañeros no la dejaron.

- De nada princesa solo cosas sin importancia, ahora si nos disculpa tenemos que seguir con nuestras labores.-

Serena sabia que no le iban a decir nada así que los dejo seguir con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Después de esa mañana trato insistir con su madre que le dijera pero solo le dijo

-mi querida hija todo a su tiempo-

Dejando con una gran duda a serena una ves mas intento con luna y obtuvo la misma respuesta

-mi princesa todo a su tiempo-

FIN FLASH BACK

-Perdone Princesa la Reina la esta esperando necesita hablar con usted.

-hay cinco minutos más por favor-

- no princesa ya es hora-

-Luna cuantas beses te he dicho que no me digas así me haces sentir mal- poniéndose hincada en la cama

-lo siento, princesa es tarde ya sabe que no le gusta esperar a la reina-

-hay luna que boy a hacer con tigo-

-creo que nada- dándole una sonrisa a la princesa.

Más tarde cuando se encontraba en el salón principal

-hola madre buenos días -

-Hola hija, ven siéntate aquí a mi lado necesito hablar con tigo-

Se coloco al lado de su madre

-si dime estoy a tus ordenes.

-hija sabes que hace 15 años fallecieron los reyes de la tierra junto con su único hijo verdad-

- si -dijo entre cortada la voz ella no podía olvidar al pequeño príncipe de sus sueños y como lo vio morir.

-bueno hace unos meses un dragón se apodero del castillo y ha estado asustando a los aldeanos y pidiéndoles cosas

-hay madre no me digas que crees en dragones.

-hija, amor, sabes que no pero sus habitantes y mis enviados creen que si me han traído una garra de dragón creo que es suficiente prueba, bueno en fin.

- la tierra esta en crisis desde entonces y…- haciendo espacio para retomar la voz que se le hizo cada vez mas cristalina.-

-el consejo y yo pensamos que, por dios no.

-madre que ocurre porque lloras.

-hay hija sabes que te amo verdad

- si pero porque lo dices-

-por favor perdóname, tienes que ir con el-

-hay madre con quien.

-hija con el Dragos.

-iré en plan de paz,

-no, amor como su ofrenda para que deje en paz a la tierra

-hay mama- viendo la cara de angustia de su madre solo se atrevió a decir

-claro estaré en la tarde de regreso te prometo que me veras en la cena- diciendo un beso a su madre

- será esta tarde cuando te llevaran.

En tono un tanto divertido aun le paresia gracioso que su madre creyera en dragones bien podría haber sido un charlatán que la pudo haber engañado pero en fin por que su madre no se preocupara decidió ir

Alas pocas horas los guardias de la reina fueron por ella a su habitación, sus guerreras que definitivamente estaban desconcertadas por la decisión de la reina no podían oponerse a su decisión aunque estas no las convenciera pero fue la seguridad de serena la que las hizo estar mas tranquilas

INICIO FLASH BACK

-princesa no cree que debería pensarlo un poco- Dijo una de ellas que estaba sentada en la cama

- no Michiru , creeme regresare para la cena-

-pues no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras se llevan a mi princesa a los brazos de un dragón- dijo otra chica que estaba recargada en su armario.

-tranquila haruka, creeme voy a estar bien y verán que su dulce dragon no es mas que un charlatán, despreocupate lo ago por mi madre es mas por mas que quisiera llevarlas desobedecería a mi madre y ya la has visto molesta- recordando cuando por sus juegos la serena y sus guardias rompieron el rosal favorito de su madre

-mmm esta bien- cruzo los brazos Haruka

Fin FLASH BACK

-princesa nos tenemos que ir- dijo un guardia

-si claro ya voy-

Por órdenes de su madre ella vestía una túnica de lino blanco y soltó el cabello

Cuando llegaron ala tierra una multitud los esperaba vio entre ellas el rostro del niño que la atormento en su niñez con su sonrisa perversa y ojos llenos de maldad.

-¡Si atenla a la estaca y entregad al dragón, así nos dejara libres!

Se escucho un grito que produjo que serena se sintiera aterrada puesto que solo 2 guardias la habían acompañado sus guardianas no la acompañaron puesto que fueron ordenes de la reina así seria mas difícil su despedida

-que esta pasando aquí-

Pregunto aterrada serena aun que ya sabia la respuesta pero ella no quería escucharla

-hay princesa, no sabes nada, tu res el próximo bocadillo del dragón-

Dijo diamante con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Los habitantes de la tierra lograron que los guardias de serena quedaran atrás dejándola a ella ante una multitud llena de rencor y miedo.

-Atenla a la estaca y pronto nos dejara libres- fue el grito que escucho serena al ser llevada ala estaca como un indefenso conejito.

Bueno este es el primer capitulo de la historia espero que no los haya desilusionado bueno quiero agradecer a las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para poder leer mi fanfic gracias en especial a

Moon-Chiba

Aya-starmoon

Marilucero chiba

Gracias por dejar sus reviews y espero que le guste besos bye

PD. Dejen sus Reviews no sean malos gracias bye


	3. ¿Existen los Dragones?

O.k admito que no me podia esperar mas para actualizarlo ralmente me emosiona mucho jijiji

CAPITULO II

-¡Es el Dragón, viene por ella! – grito una mujer -. ¡Viene por ella!

En el mismo momento en que comenzó a llover

Entonces se escucho un potente rugido que parecía salir de la garganta del mismísimo infierno; su ensordecedor clamor continuo y continuo, haciendo huir despavoridos a los aldeanos, que desaparecieron en la noche dejando a Serena a merced del Dragón.

Serena no habría sabido decir en qué momento cerro los ojos y lanzo un grito. Solo supo que el rugido se acabo en el preciso momento en el que grito. Desfallecida por el terror, se desplomo dentro de sus ataduras; la rígida estaca que le apretaba el espinazo era lo único que la mantenía de pie.

Tardo varios largos minutos en caer en la cuenta de que la lluvia ya solo era una sola brisa, más melancólica que amenazadora. Tardo en abrir los ojos.

Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que su única compañía era la estatua sin cabeza de la mujer en el rincón, que se veía tan desamparada y abandonada como ella, paso saliva para deshacer un nudo de terror. Por lo menos ella aun tenía la cabeza

Por el Momento

Esa Vocecita de niña le llego de algún rincón del pasado, de aquel tiempo en que creía que un príncipe de ojos azules la podría confundir con la mujer de sus sueños.

Pudo ver en la oscuridad para comprender que no estaba sola algo o alguien la estaba observando. Aunque tubo que tomar fuerzas de no se donde se coloco derecha, resistiéndose a a reconocer que se había equivocado y creer que los dragones existían

-No creo en ti sabes ¿Sabes?- grito avergonzada por que su voz se le achillo, volvió a intentarlo

-Estamos en 1761 no en 1671 yo no soy cualquier chica ignorante a la que puedes intimidar con tontas supersticiones –

Dijo con sus palabras desafiantes a lo cual solo respondió un el sonido del mas que estaba aun costado del castillo el cual estaba en la cima del risco.

-No existes- susurro con la esperanza de que si lo repetía muchas veces se haría cierto.

- No existe, no eres real, no creo en ti-

Grito para ser escuchada, pero solo para que ella misma lo aceptara fue cuando levanto la vista y al final no fueron las negras alas que se agitaron alrededor de los magníficos hombros anchos ni el humo plateado que le salía por las narices lo que derrotaron a Serena.

Fue su cara, una cara más hermosa y temible que ninguna que pudiera imaginar.

Eso cara fue lo último que vio antes de perder la visión y desmayarse

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno no pude esperar mas me emocione y me llego la inspiración a media noche jejejeje es poquito pero les prometo que el prox sera mas extenso sip gracias bye bye

Gracias por sus comentario y los dejo así porque a partir de aquí hay sorpresas

Sole: gracias por tu comentario no te preocupes bienen mas sorpresas no te angusties bye

aya-starmoon: gracias por tus palabras espero que sean de tu agrado

ALEJANDRA N.: sip se que esta algo rara pero bueno espero que no te desepcione

Cristina : no te preocupes la voy a seguir mientras me queden ideas jijiji


	4. El Regalo

CAPITULO III

Cando el hombre que se hacia llamar el Dragón estaba mirando incrédulo la ofrenda que le acababan de dejar los aldeanos, el cigarro encendido se le cayo de los labios y se apago chisporroteando en un charco de agua.

-Se que te has ganado la fama de hacer desmayarse a las mujeres.

Comento su compañero, saliendo de las sombras y arqueando una ceja dorada rojiza,

-Pero a ninguna le había ocurrido eso con solo verte.

El dragón empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la estaca hinchando a cada paso la larga capa negra que le colgaba de los hombros.

-¿Qué demonio se apodero de ellos para que me hayan traído una mujer, lo único que quería era una pierna de venado y una jarra de whisky para calentarme los huesos en esta asquerosa noche.

-Apostaría a que ella te calentaría mejor los huesos-

Dijo su migo mirando admirante mente su esbelta figura de la mujer.

La mujer vestía una túnica diáfana que mas parecía una camisola que un vestido. La lluvia le había aplastado la tela en la piel, sin dejar nada a la imaginación de un hombre. La forma mas oscura de un pezón asomaba tímidamente por entre los mojados cabellos color miel que tenia desparramados sobre el pecho.

Cayendo en la cuenta de que se la estaba comiendo con los ojos con la misma avidez de su amigo, el Dragón se quito la capa y la volvió con ella, maldiciendo en voz baja.

A ella se le había caído la cabeza hacia delante cuando se desmayo. Sumamente levanto el mentón con un dedo, dejando a la vista una mandíbula suave pero muy atractiva. La insinuación de un hoyuelo le adornaba la mejilla. Tenía los labios llenos, y la piel tan suave y blanca como la nieve.

-Malditos salvajes- dijo al soltarle las ataduras-. Dejarla atada aquí como una especie de cordero listo para sacrificar debería ir a buscar mi pistola y matarlos a todos.

-Entonces creerían que no le ha gustado su regalo.

El Dragón miro a su amigo con expresión sombría, la lluvia cada vez se volvía mas intensa, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos para quitarse las gotas de las pestañas, la soga mojada oponía resistencia a sus esfuerzos por desatarla, cuando vio lo rojo que le había dejado la soga en la piel de los brazos soltó otra maldición mas furiosa esta vez. Cuando dejo libres las muñecas y se las froto para restablecer la circulación, ella gimió.

Cayeron las últimas ataduras. Cuando a ella se e doblaron las rodillas, la tomo en los brazos y camino hacia el castillo.

Repentinamente su amigo se puso serio.

-¿Crees que es prudente?¿Si te ve la cara…?

Dejo inconclusa la pregunta, pero el dragón sabia muy bien las peligrosas consecuencias de esa locura.

Se giro mirarlo, con la cascada dorada de los cabellos de serena cayendo por encima de su brazo.

-¿Qué me aconsejas que haga con ella? ¿Qué la deje aquí para que la tormenta la ahogue como a un gatito abandonado?

El desgarrador sonido del trueno no lo dejo oír la respuesta de su amigo y produjo un violento temblor en el cuerpo de serena. El cielo abrió su manto para dejar caer un aguacero torrencial. El Dragón atrajo a serena a su cuerpo y corrió hacia el castillo; no tenía otra alternativa que llevarla a su guarida.

Sin molestarse en abrir los ojos: Serena se despertó, casi ronroneando de satisfacción. Nunca habría soñado que se encontraría tan cómoda en el vientre de un dragón. Todo lo contrario, en ese parpadeo de eternidad anterior que esa cosa saliera totalmente de la oscuridad, tuvo tiempo suficiente para imaginarse su carne arrancada de sus huesos por llamas o desecha con ácido hirviendo.

Se puso de costado y hundió la mejilla en una mano y se hecho en la almohada se atrevió a comprarla con su habitación en el palacio.

Al despertar la envolvía en embriagador olor a sándalos y especias. Tal vez no estaba en el vientre de un dragón si no en el cielo o en su misma habitación al lado de su madre y amigas.

Al instante despertó por completo y se paralizo, Luna le había platicado alguna vez de cómo los crueles enemigos del milenio de plata trataban a sus prisioneros e incluso a su propia gente, al recordar esto se puso muy nerviosa al pensar de que era una prisionera de un dragón que bien podía ser los enemigos de su madre.

Después de respirar profundo se sentó en la cara y abrió los ojos. Cuando paso la mirada por el resto de la habitación le salio un suspiro involuntario. Ciertamente ese era una celda de lo más lujosa que cualquiera habría imaginado.

Estaba recostada en satén azul media noche en una hermosa y radiante cama rodeada por 4 postes que semejaban columnas de ya olvidado olimpo.

Observo que algo estaba plasmado en el mural de la habitación pero no podía distinguir que era estiro su cuello intranquila por saber que era lo que estaba dibujado en el mural cuando, no noto que se le deslizo la sabana por los hombros que igual y no se daba cuenta si no hubiera sido por el suspiro que escucho y que no precisamente era de ella, se sintió horrorizada por esta situación que aumento cuando bajo la mirada atrás de las sabanas y al darse cuenta de que estaba tan desnuda como el di que llego al mundo. Subió la sabana hasta el mentón y levanto la cabeza tímidamente, comprendió que no estaba sola alcanzo con una mano a quitarse los cabellos de los ojos y dijo con vos frágil pero no menos reprochadora.

-Solo la peor clase de cobarde espiaría así a una mujer desde la sombra. ¡ATREVETE A MOSTRARTE!

-No hay ninguna necesidad de palidecer ni de esconderse debajo de las mantas. No soy un monstruo. Soy simplemente un hombre.

Serena miro hacia el rincón con lo ojos entornados y se apretó la sabana contra sus pechos; la caricia de esa voz de barítono era mas peligrosa para su virtud que su desnudez. No supo si sentirse asustada o aliviada cuando su dueño se detuvo justo antes de salir de su velo de sombras. El caprichoso parpadeo de las velas que se encontraban en los muebles que estaban a un constado de la cama impedían que ella pudiera verlo y tan solo pudo distinguir en la oscuridad una figura oscura apoyada en la pared con despreocupada elegancia

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno por fin actualice espero que les guste y no que los defraude no se preocupen, díganme ok besos a y a ayastarmon no te abrumes ya la musa saldrá jajajajajaja

OK besos espero que les guste dejen review bye

Gracias por las chicas que me dejaron su review creo ya haberles contestado si no díganme es que tengo una cabeza media dura jajajaa

Pronto actualizare y será mas interesante


	5. Precentación

-Solo la peor clase de cobarde espiaría así a un mujer desde la sombra. ¡ATREVETE A MOSTRARTE!

-No hay ninguna necesidad de palidecer ni de esconderse debajo de las mantas. No soy un monstruo. Soy simplemente un hombre.

Serena miro hacia el rincón con lo ojos entornados y se apretó la sabana contra sus pechos; la caricia de esa voz de barítono era mas peligrosa para su virtud que su desnudez. No supo si sentirse asustada o aliviada cuando su dueño se detuvo justo antes de salir de su velo de sombras. El caprichoso parpadeo de las velas que se encontraban en los muebles que estaban a un constado de la cama impedían que ella pudiera verlo y tan solo pudo distinguir en la oscuridad una figura oscura apoyada en la pared con despreocupada elegancia.

-Si estoy temerosa debajo de las sabanas, señor es porque se debe a que un tipo aprovechado me ha robado la ropa.

-Ah, pero se fuera un aprovechado, no habría tenido ninguna necesidad de robarlas. Me las habría entregado de muy buena gana.

En su cerrada pronunciación no escucho ningún sonido que suavizara la burla. Inmediatamente se sintió acosada por la imagen de unas manos fuertes masculinas quitándole la túnica mojada. Apretó los dientes para ocultar un hormigueo que tenia poco que ver con el miedo.

-Se atreve a acusarme a mi de cobardía cuando usted es el que se culta en las sombras, asustado de mostrar su cara.

-Tal vez no es miedo por mí el que motiva mi preocupación, sino miedo por usted.

-¿Tan horrible es su cara que no debo mirarla? ¿Me volvería loca o me convertiría en piedra?

-Ya la hizo desmayar, ¿o no?.

Serena se toco las mejillas con los dedos e hizo un gesto de interrogación, por más que intentaba recordar su cara no tenia éxito. Solo recordó que estaba en la estaca y que llovía pero fuera de eso no recordaba nada.

-¿Quién es usted?- Pregunto serena.

-Los habitantes de la Tierra me llaman el Dragón- Contestó él.

-Entonces yo le llamaré Mentiroso. Por que solo un Mentiroso es capaz de aparentar alguien que no es y de hacer un engaño tan cruel.

-Me hiere, mi Señora- Dijo él, aunque el matiz de risa que ella escucho en su voz le dijo que sólo había conseguido divertirlo.

Se sentó derecha, haciendo a un lado el mechón de caballo aun mojado que le caía sobre la cara haciendo caso omiso a su risa.

-¡Claro que debo decirle que no soy señora y lejos de eso **su **señora!

El sentido del oído estaba tan despierto ene se momento que casi habría jurado que oyó arquear una ceja.

-Al menos no en el sentido estricto de la palabra- Corrigió- No estoy casada.

-Perdona mi suposición. No hablo la manera tan ordinaria de estos salvajes habitantes de la tierra, por lo que naturalmente supuse…

-Mi madre es la reina Selene y como deduce soy la princesa del milenio de Plata y no soy señora por que a un estoy casada.

-Su falta de compromiso, no es falta para mi, puesto que puedo asegurarle que no soy un Caballero.

Ella no supo si tomar eso como palabra tranquilizadora o una advertencia. Miró debajo de la sabanas y le dirigió una sonrisa tan dulcemente burlona como se imaginaba que era la de él.

-Eso sospeche. Si lo fuera, yo tuviera mi ropa aun puesta.

-Y seguiría en peligro de enfermar de tuberculosis. Lo cual me lleva a una pregunta- Dijo él con voz más dura.-¿ Cómo es que acabó empapada y atada a una estaca en el centro de mi maldito patio?.

Serena se puso nerviosa.

-Perdóneme la mala educación de perturbar su preciada soledad Milord Dragón. Lo imagino echado con sus pezuñas apoyado sobre la chimenea, disfrutando de una deliciosa copa de sangre de gatito cuando oyó los gritos de la multitud "Maldición", gruño tal vez, "creo que alguien ha dejado otro sacrificio en mi puerta." 

Él es tubo callado un largo tiempo que ella comenzó a tener miedo. Pero su respuesta cuando la tuvo fue tan seca como una sonaja hecha de huesos de Dragón.

-En realidad estaba disfrutando de una copa de delicioso vino cuando oí a la multitud. Tuve que dejar de tomar sangre de gatito por que me provoca Dispepsia.

La tomo por sorpresa la luz tenue de un a cerilla que murió casi enseguida quedando solo con el aroma a cigarro y un puntito brillante en la obscuridad.

-A si que los aldeanos la trajeron Aquí, bajando por el acantilado y la pusieron en una estaca y la dejaron aquí para morir en mis manos- emitió una risa de sarcasmo- Y tiene la cara de llamarme monstruo a mi.

Serena trató de enfocar la mirada adonde según su voz estaba el.

-No veo por que los condenas si solo hacen lo que usted pide.

De la obscuridad salio una nube de humo, revelando un poco de enojo.

-Pedí una pierna de venado y una jarra de Whisky, no una maldita mujer.

-Seguro que fue solo eso lo que pidió. Ella dijo Dulcemente.

Serena recordó algunas cosas que daba por olvidadas

**Fash Back**

Las chicas de la limpieza platicaban una vez más.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Que cosa.

-Dicen que hay un dragón viviendo en la Tierra en donde estaba el castillo.

-En serio.

-Si, y dicen que esta pidiendo Mil libras.

-Pero por que.

-Dicen que fue lo que cobro la persona que delato a los reyes de la tierra con sus enemigos.

Y Ya no pudo seguir escuchando por que las chicas se retiraron. Ella no se había percatado de esas palabras y mucho menos les hizo caso alguno, Hasta ahora.

**Fin Flash Back.**

-¿Pero por que los defiende cuando la quieren tan poco que la arrojaron lejos como si no tuviera más importancia que un saco de basura?.

Dijo el Dragón.

-Por que son entupidos e ignorantes, pero usted no es más que un Mentiroso cruel que se aprovecha de tontas supersticiones para aterrorizar a gente inocente.

Desapareció la luz del cigarro como si lo hubiera apagado en un momento de enojo.

-Puede que sean ignorantes pero están lejos de ser inocentes, tienen mas sangre en sus manos que yo.

Hasta ese momento ella habría jurado que su secuestrador no era de ese planeta, pero junto con la rabia con la que decía las cosas se le escucho un débil acento que solo tenían los habitantes de la tierra.

-¿Quién rayos es usted?- Repitió en un susurro serena

-Tal vez debería ser yo quien hiciera esa pregunta- dijo él, con la pronunciación mas cerrada que antes.-¿Por qué nombre debo de llamarla?.

-Se niega a decirme quien es, pero a mi no me faltan nombres para decirle.- Dijo serena molesta.

-Cobarde, por ejemplo, charlatán, mentiroso, y podría seguir.

-Vamos, habría esperado mas de esa lengua suelta.- contesto el con una risa

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, para no decir cosas obscenas puesto que la habían enseñado a que una princesa no dice malas palabras.

-Me llamo Serena y soy la Princesa del Milenio de plata

Ella sintió una ráfaga de viento que apago las velas. Pensó que se había marchado pero pronto se percato de que seguía ahí rondándola por todos lados y en ningún lugar, lo percibía por el aroma de sándalo y especias tan masculino en ese momento descubrió en donde estaba.

En su guarida, en su habitación, en su cama.

-¿Por qué usted?.- Su susurro sonó un poco Urgente por saber. ¿Por qué la eligieron a usted?

A los iodos de ella, esas palabras tenían el sello de la deliberada crueldad,¿Por qué no eligieron a una muchacha mas bonita, mas delgada, como Karmesite u otra chica de la tierra?.

-Quiero creer que fue por que al sentir ellos que era una princesa y sumándole a eso que soy doncella era junto lo que tu querías para dejarlos en paz.

El le toco la mejilla y le rozo el cabellos mojado, su traicionera ternura le recordó que podía ser más peligroso estar a merced de un hombre que de una bestia.

-Mil libras.¿ Ese es el precio que ponen a la inocencia hoy en día?.

Él no espero respuesta que ella no tenia. Entro otra ráfaga de viento y luego aumento la oscuridad. Pero ella supo que esta vez él se había marchado.

Enseguida se abrazo las rodillas sintiéndose mas sola que en toda su vida. Se había dado cuenta lo cuanto extrañaba a Luna y a sus amigas.

-desearía que estuvieran aquí, las extraño mucho.

Y comenzó a llorar hasta que se quedo dormida.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK Ya termine le cuarto capi espero que les guste, se aceptan sugerencias ok muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este fic

GACIAS por mandarme los rewiebs y si no les contesto háganme saber porfa porque creo que tengo una cabeza dura jajajajaja


	6. Un Misterio

Al Dragón nunca le había gustado mucho el sabor de las vírgenes. Bien podía tener la carne deliciosamente tierna, pero cortejarlas requería encanto y paciencia, dos cualidades que él no poseía en abundancia desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Adentrándose en las profundidades del castillo, saltando por encima de piedras rotas y antiguas manchas de sangre, sin pensarlo dos veces maldijo su mala suerte. Jamás había pretendido que su muy estudiado engaño le trajera a una mujer a su guarida. Y mucho menos una mujer tan enloquecedora como la que lo había dejado sin cama.

Cuando depositó sobre esa ropa de cama arrugada, le quitó su capa y empezó a desprenderle el lino mojado de su piel helada, lo hizo con la sola intención de abrigarla (si claro como no). Pero a medida que iba viendo cada pulgada de esa blanca piel, lo fue abandonando esa objetividad que normalmente le iba tan bien. Sintió el cuerpo atenazado por una fiebre primitiva que se le enroscó en el vientre haciendo arder de deseo de acariciarla, ya fue una tortura para él cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en sus generosos y blancos pechos, pero cuando se sorprendió tratando de echar una mirada a la suave y rubia cubierta de vello que sabía que encontraría entre sus muslos, la tapo bruscamente con la sábana.

Mientras velaba cerca de ella a la luz de las velas, esperando que se recuperara el conocimiento, tuvo bastante tiempo para pensar si realmente se habría convertido de tal forma en una bestia que podría caer en la tentación de violar a una mujer inconsciente.

Alargó el paso y se quito un mechón rebelde mojado de los ojos. Aunque, en realidad, su cautiva no tenia nada de "inconsciente"; como ella lo había dicho en el patio no era una chica ignorante. No creía en Dragones ni creía en él. La verdad era que no podía culparla ni mucho menos sentirse ofendido puesto que el tampoco creía en él.

Si hubiera supuesto que esos grades ojos azules se le llenarían de lágrimas y que le imploraría por su vida, se habría llevado una buena decepción. Incluso se atrevió a reprenderlo por su codicia. Y bien podría haberlo hecho avergonzarse si todavía él tuviera conciencia.

Iba agitando la cabeza pensando en la osadía de la mujer cuando al dar vuelta a la esquina descubrió que no tenía muchas posibilidades de secar su ropa mojada por que durante su ausencia se había apropiado de su muy cómodo sillón de orejas, del fuego de la chimenea y de su botella de vino.

Esa habitación del sótano había sido en otro tiempo la antesala de las mazmorras del castillo, y el refugio de sus guardias. Las húmedas paredes de piedra estaban adornadas por hachas, espadas y sables oxidados, que daban a la sala todo el acogedor encanto de una cámara de torturas medievales.

Pero esa lobreguez no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo al hombre que estaba reclinado en el sillón de orejas, con los pies, solo con los calcetines, inclinado hacia el fuego de la chimenea de piedra.

El Dragón se acercó a la chimenea, siendo recibido por una soñolienta mirada de peludo gato blanco que se estaba calentando cerca de la chimenea. Había adoptado a Artemis con la esperanza de no sentirse solo, sin embargo poco lograba con este gato puesto que este desaparecía casi misteriosamente por un largo tiempo y después regresaba.

Sólo se dio cuenta de lo agotado que estaba cuando vio que no tenia donde sentarse. Se giró hacia su amigo, y sin hacer caso de que en sus ojos se veía una gran interrogante, le dijo:

-Si sigues paseándote por los pasillos alardeando con ese violín, Mal, nos van a descubrir.

-Todo lo contrario, querido amigo- contesto Mal, levantando su copa de vino en un brindis.

- Soy un violinista bastante pasable, eso no es inaudible, y los aldeanos de la tierra creen que soy un fantasma.

El Dragón negó con la cabeza.

-No entiendo por que te sientes tan atraído por este maldito planeta y sus alrededores.

-¿Qué es lo que no me puede gustar?- Exclamo Mal.-¿Las mañanas arrebozar de sol, los ríos, los bosques, la gente?.

-¿El maldito frío, la humedad- replico el dragón, acercando mas la espalda al fuego.

Mal lo miró de reojo, con una explosión astuta que daba a entender sus pensamientos.

-Sí pero con una bonita muchacha para calentar la cama, el frío y la humedad pueden ser soportables no crees.

-Si te refieres a la "BONITA MUCHACHA" que acabo de dejar en mi cama, te aseguro que el frío y la humedad serían mejores compañeros en una noche así que su glacial desprecio.

Picada su curiosidad, Mal se incorporó.

-¿Pero qué crimen tan terrible ha cometido esa muchacha para que la entreguen a un tipo como tú?

El Dragón se sentó en el borde de la chimenea, indiferente al gruñido de Artemio.

- Ningún crimen. Es inocente.

- Tal vez a tus ojos – Se burlo Mal- pero no a los ojos de los aldeanos. ¿Qué es pues anda dime, una asesina, una ladrona?

Un guiño esperanzado le ilumino sus ojos

- ¿A caso una chica de la vida fácil? (Lo siento chicos es que la otra palabra se me hace muy ofensiva).

-Eso habría sido una suerte. Al menos sé que hacer con una Perdida. No es peor que eso es una Princesa. La han entregado en forma de sacrificio-

Se le tenso la mandíbula al tratar de formar una palabra que había tenido pocos motivos para usar en sus tratados con el bello sexo

- Valla el sacrificio de una Princesa- rió con ironía el dragón.

Mal lo miró boquiabierto un momento y luego se dejó caer hacia atrás destornillándose de risa.

-¿Una Princesa¿Te han dado una Princesa? Vamos eso no tiene precio.

-No exactamente. Al parecer los aldeanos creen que vale Mil libras.

Mal dejo de reírse.

-Te advertí que era demasiado pronto para jugar esa carta. Deberías haberles dado tiempo para inquietarse por las peticiones, tiempo para que se miraran unos a otros con desconfianza pensando quiénes de ellos podrían tener ese mal habido tesoro escondido en su bodega. Pero en fin quien soy yo solo un tipo que es tan solo el amigo del Dragón, para contradecir a un hombre que ha mirado la muerte a los ojos casi por toda si vida, un hombre que han hecho caballero alrededor del universo y garcías a eso y a su despego de vida ha logrado amasar una fortuna.

-No deberías beber vino, te hace decir tonterías.

-Y a ti te pone triste y pensar- replico Mal recuperando la copa y bebiéndolo de un trago.

El Dragón metió los dedos en el abundante pelaje de Artemio.

-No se que hacer con ella, Mal ¿Qué puedo Hacer con ella?

Mal se volvió a reclinarse en el sillón.

-¿Te ha visto la cara?

-No, NO claro que No, puede ser que sea un condenado loco pero no soy un idiota.

-Entonces no es demasiado tarde para que me disfrace de uno de esos campesinos rudos de la tierra y la lleve de vuelta a la aldea.

- Y después que le vas a dejar una nota prendada al vestido que diga _Muchas gracias por la princesa pero preferiría una chica de la vida fácil,_ a ellos podría engañarlos con ese truco pero es demasiado tarde para engañarla a ella. Ya cree que solo soy un mentiroso y aprovechado que solo le interesa robarles a los aldeanos.

-Podrías amenazarla sabes si se atreve a denunciarte- pregunto mal – ha ya se- haciendo chaquear los dedos. ¿Mi rumor del Dragón que se convierte en hombre a su voluntad? De esa me sentí particularmente orgulloso- dijo triunfante Mal.

-Y dio podría dar resultado si me hubiera ofrecido una muchacha tonta que se asustara hasta de su sombra.- Agito su cabella moviendo su melena espesa.

-Esta no será muy fácil de engañar, si la dejamos marcharse les dirá a los aldeanos y vendrán por nuestras cabezas. Y todavía no estoy listo para eso.

Se levanto a pasearse por la sala, y Artemis aprovecho para estirarse por todo lo ancho del sillón ocupando el lugar en el que había estado sentado el Dragón.

-Me paréese que no tendré remedio que añadir Rapto a mi lista de Pecados.

Los dos comenzaron a reír

-¿O sea que la retendrás aquí? Dijo en un tono serio Mal

- Por ahora. Pero no debe verme nuca la cara.

Mal se llevo a la boca la copa de vino sin recordar que estaba vacía.

-¿Y si te la ve?

El Dragón contempló a su amigo con los labios curvados en una sonrisa.

-Entonces descubrirá que en este mundo hay cosas más misteriosas que los dragones. No olvides Mal, a ti los aldeanos sólo te creen un fantasma Yo "SOY" uno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se que me van a matar jajajaja Pero entre la titulación y mis cosas casi no tuve tiempo de escribir y aparte las musas se pusieron en huelga jajaja querían vacaciones y pos se las si jajaja perdónenme

Bueno quiero darles las gracias por tomarse las molestias de leer esta humilde historia espero que puedan disfrutarla y como yo ok ha por cierto gracias por sus comentarios a:

Moon-chiva: creo que no podré complacerte todavía falta un poquito para que lo vea no se unos dos capítulos mas en lo que me lo imagino vale a y con lo de las dudas dímelas jaja ¿ o ya me lo dijiste? No me acuerdo PERNONAME.

Saori-luna: Gracias espero no decepcionarte ja.

Marilucero chiva: Y creo que seguirá jajaja pero tendré que decir que es muy Guapo incluso un poco mas que Endimión bueno ese es el objetivo

Lorena : Gracias por tus comentarios espero que te siga gustando Besitos BYE


	7. Tu eres el Dragón

A la mañana siguiente Serena despertó enfadada y hambrienta, combinación que ya era peligrosa cuando estaba en la mejor disposición de ánimo, que ciertamente no era lo que tenía en ese momento. Había pasado una mala noche, pensando inquieta sobre la despótica manera con la que la trató Mí Lord Dragón, y no le mejoraba nada el humor el hecho de que cada vez despertaba sentía su aroma en las narices.

Se sentó, suspirando de alivio por no estar ya sumida en la oscuridad. Entraba un amarillento rayo de sol por entre las rejas de hiero de una ventana redonda situada en lo alto de la pared. Esa noche había tenido todos los sentidos ocupados en su captor y no había oído el sonido de las olas al romper sobre las rocas, muy abajo. En ese momento comprendió que él debió de llevarla a una de las torres que daban al mar, una torre que se libro de lo peor de los cañones.

Se bajó de la cama y se envolvió en las sábanas de satén como si fuera una de las túnicas romanas que se ponían las semidiosas del cielo raso cuando se vestían. Su camisola de lino estaba en el suelo formando un bultito mojado. Movió la cabeza, no habría sido demasiado esperar que el Dragón hubiera tenido la sensatez de dejarla colgada para que se secara.

Cuando dio la vuelta a la habitación, la sabana arrastrando detrás volaron por el aire millares de motas de polvo haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz, no le llevo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que la magnifica cama, las sabanas de satén y las velas de cera en el candelabro de pie eran un oasis de lujo semejante a su habitación en el palacio, en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa de superioridad. Mí lord Dragón podría ser una bestia en el corazón pero no cabía duda de que apreciaba las comodidades humanas.

En un rincón colgaba una jaula de pájaro de madera envuelta en telarañas vacía sin duda, su habitante debió de haber volado ya hacia mucho tiempo, al menos eso creyó hasta que se puso de puntitas para mirar entre las rejas y vio el pequeño nido con el montoncitos de huesitos encima.

Después de recobrar el sentido observo que algo faltaba en la habitación UNA PUERTA, recorrió las paredes tocado cada una de las paredes con delicadeza pero no logro encontrar la puerta. Casi llego a creer que el dragón le había hecho una especie de hechizo que le permitiría entrar y salir a su antojo pero que la tendría a ella prisionera para siempre.

Se dejo caer en la pared avergonzada de sus pensamientos cuando.

QUE DEMONIOS?

Escucho un canto un poco desafinado por cierto pero la canción le provoco risa

_Cuando la luna se pone re grandota _

_Como una pelotota se ilumina el callejón_

_Se escucha el maullido de un pobre gato viudo_

_Lalalalalalalalalala_

Serena no pudo contener la risa y soltó una carcajada, el cantante era horriblemente desafinado, pero su sonrisa le duro poco al darse cuenta que el sujeto se dirigía hacia ahí, sujeto la sabana con una mano y busco la jaula del pájaro

El panel se abrió, un hombre asomo la cabeza por la abertura y sin darse tiempo para tener miedo dejo caer la jaula del pajarito en la cabeza del hombre.

El hombre cayo y quedo en el suelo tendido pomo un monton de trapos.

-Ho no que hice! Dijo serena.

Pero su exclamación no se dio por el hombre si no por que vio que el hombre traía una bandeja con comida, se agacho a recoger un panecillo que cayo al suelo, mientras le daba una mordida al pan observo a su cautivo.

Mi Lord Dragón no se veía tan fiero tendido hacia abajo en el suelo de un charco de chocolate, lo toco con el pie pero el no se movió. Sabia que debía de aprovechar su estado y marcharse pero su curiosidad siempre era mas fuerte que el miedo, no podía marcharse sin verle al Dragón la cara solo una vez.

Sujetándose la sabana por el pecho, se arrodillo junto a el y le dio un leve empujón a su cuerpo. Cuando consiguió ponerlo derecho y de frente wow cual fue su sorpresa se decepciono al verle la cara.

- no puedo ser el dragón¡el era el que espantaba a las personas! JA No puede ser y que con su voz barítono, que tonta soy no puedo creerlo que este tipo con me haya producido escalofríos no, no puede ser el, hay Serena que tonta eres.

En eso se escucho un ronquido que salio de la boca del hombre que la hizo ver detenidamente la cara del hombre, su tez era blanca sus cabellos plateados, su barba de forma de candado, vestía de traje negro con una leve capa que le llegaba a la cintura era un hombre fornido era un hombre apuesto si pero no lo que ella creía.

- Creo que si mina estuviera aquí ya lo hubiera besado je je

Dijo con un tono melancólico.

- hay como las echo de menos.

Su generoso torso y su cara denotaban tranquilidad y bondad y su cara decía que ra un hombre noble.

Serena continua apartándose de el repitiéndose una vez mas lo tonta que había sido al creer que era ¡un hombre increíblemente guapo de ojos penetrante y sonrisa malvada! Ja o talvez ¡un príncipe misterioso agobiado de un terrible maleficio y que lo salvaría un solo beso de una princesa! Tendría que sentirse tranquila de que el Dragón no hubiera sido solo una bestia como ella creía sino solo un hombre y un hombre bastante vulgar por cierto sin un poco de clase como ella creía.

Agito la cabeza retrocedió hacia la puerta abierta.

-Adiós, mi lord Dragón – dijo – ojala que nunca volvamos a encontrarnos.

Pero unas manos calidad se cerraron sobre sus hombres desde atrás acariciándole el arco de las clavículas.

- yo en su lugar no estaría tan seguro de so. Todo lo contrario, querida mía, creo que será mejor que nos preparemos para disfrutar de nuestras mutua compañía durante un tiempo.

- NO SE MUEVA.

Ordeno el dragón con la misma autoridad de un hombre acostumbrado a que se le obedezcan sus órdenes.

Serena sintió la tentación de desobedecerlo pero la tenue presión de sus dedos le advirtió que el era capaz de obligarla acatar sus ordenes con o sin su consentimiento. No le gusto nada la idea de hacer una pelea entando cubierta solo con la sabana que parecía que tenia mente propia porque se deslizaba con gran facilidad.

Trato de hacerse una imagen de su captor: Es mas alto que ella talvez por una cabeza o mas sintió sus manos eran lisas y delgadas sus dedos eran largos sus uñas bien cortadas como los de un aristócrata, los dorsos de las manos los tenia oscurecido por un fino vello negro. Al respirar su aroma que en ese momento estaba mezclado con el olor del cigarro comprendió lo entupida que había sido al creer que el hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo era el Dragón cuya sola presencia la hacia vibrar cada uno de sus nervios.

El otro hombre se sentó, gimiendo pasándose la mano por la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-La chica es una malagradecida me tendió una emboscada- murmuro, sacando un pañuelo y se limpio la cara con los restos de chocolate y migajas de pan que estaban en su cara- no la vi venir.

-Rara vez se ve venir tratándose de una mujer- dijo el dragón sarcástico.

Ella sintió que el estaba mirando el desastre que quedaba de lo que había sido su desayuno.

-Eso dice que no eres muy aficionada a los panecillos ni al chocolate – dijo el Dragón.

-No soy aficionada a que me tengan encerrada como un animal en una jaula. Dijo Serena al ponerse muy derecha haber si así se olvidaba que estaba en sus brazos.

Su suave risa acaricio la nuca de Serena, algo que la estremeció.

-¿No seria mas agradable si se considerara como un mimado animalito?

-He sabido que hasta los animalitos domésticos han sido capaces de desgarrarle el cuello a su amo si son maltratados o se le priva de atención por mucho tiempo

-Me tomare muy enserio esa advertencia, aunque le aseguro que jamás han sido mis intenciones privarla de mis atenciones.

Antes de que Serena asimilara lo que dijo el Dragón, el hizo una señal a su compañero.

-¿Ago yo las presentaciones, Mal o las haces tu?

El hombre se puso de pie y se sacudió el traje y se inclino hacia ella en una tímida reverencia todavía le dolía la cabeza del golpe.

-Malachite Graham para servirle princesa, su humilde servidor, pero espero que me llame MEL así me llaman todos mis amigos.

Tenia los ojos igual de grises y serio igual que los de un el consejero que solía estar en la mesa del circulo de su madre.

-Serena, Princesa del reino de la luna- contesto fríamente- y me temo que no puedo considerarlo mi amigo señor MAL mientras usted y su compañero insistan en tenerme como su prisionera.

-Ahora que hemos acabado con los simpáticos saludos…

El Dragón estiro la mano.

-Mal, Tu corbata

Mal miro perplejo su corbata y dijo.

- Esta arrugada?

El largo suspiro de sufrida paciencia que exhalo el Dragón que le agito los cabellos a Serena.

- ¡HA!

Exclamo Mal arrancándose la corbata y poniéndosela sobre las manos del Dragón, ella comenzó a debatirse en serio.

-Si juega con la venda, le atare las manos

Susurro el poniéndole la tira de lino sobre los ojos

-Y eso podría hacerle un poquito difícil seguir amarrándose con tanta fuerza esa sabana.

Dijo con una voz muy sedosa cosa que Serena sintió que se le doblaban las piernas.

Serena no tubo mas remedio que rendirse a su voluntad, era bastante humillante que el la hubiera visto si ropa, no iba a permitirle que se divertirá a sus expensas delante del ruboroso señor Mal.

Le habría sido mas fácil si la tratara con rudeza pero en vez de eso el estaba poniendo el cuidado mas exquisito en evitar que sus cabellos quedaran enredados con la venda, pero cuando la tomo del brazo y la hizo caminar hacia la cama, la fuerte presión de su mano le dijo que estaba apunto de terminar con su paciencia.

-Déjanos solos Mal quiero hablar a solas con la señorita Serena.

Dijo el Dragón.

-No hay necesidad de que te enfades con ella, si yo hubiera sido mas cuidadoso…

no pudo terminar de decir la frase.

- Que no habrías acabado con la jaula de los pájaros como sombrero en tu cabeza .Por dios mal deja de comportarte como una niña asustada, n tengo ninguna intención de torturar ni de violar a nuestra huésped… todavía

Después se escucho el clic de la puerta cerrándose..


	8. por que

_**El hombre no es ángel ni bestia**_

_**y la desventura es que aquel**_

_**que quiere representar al ángel**_

_**representa a la bestia.**_

_**Blaise Pascal**_

_**No existe una bestia tan feroz**_

_**que no sienta una pizca de piedad**_

_**William Shakespeare**_

Siéntese -le ordenó el Dragón cuando ella tocó la cama con las corvas de las rodillas.

Ella se sentó, con la mandíbula apretada en un ángulo rebelde.

El acompasado sonido que hacían los tacones de sus botas sobre el suelo le indicó que el Dragón se estaba paseando.

Ha de comprender; señorita Serena, que su inoportuna llegada al castillo de la tierra es una desgracia tan grande para mí como para usted. Si pudiera dejarla marchar, lo haría con mucho gusto. Es una distracción que no necesito y que mal me puedo permitir.

-¿Entonces por qué no me envía a casa? Le aseguro que allí sí me necesitan -dijo ella, deseando que eso fuera cierto.

-Porque estoy tan atrapado en esto como usted. No puedo permitir que destruya todo aquello por lo que he trabajado... -se interrumpió para eliminar la pasión de su voz-estos últimos meses.

Sencillamente tendrá que continuar siendo mi huésped hasta que haya acabado mis asuntos en la tierra.

-¿Suhuésped? -repitió ella, soltando una risita de incredulidad-. ¿Siempretiene a sus huéspedes encerrados en una habitación sin puertas? ¿Yqué asuntos podría tener un hombre como usted con una moribunda aldea de la Tierra, poblada solamente por aquellos que no se han marchado por ser demasiado pobres o demasiado cabezotas? -Se le ocurrió otra idea-. ¿Es por la maldición? ¿Se enteró de la maldición y usted y su señor Graham pensaron que la Tierra caería fácil presa de su engaño?

Lo oyó aminorar el paso en su paseo.

-Creo recordar vagamente algo sobre una maldición. -Se quedó callado y a ella no le costó nada imaginárselo dándose golpecitos en esa insolente boca con un elegante dedo. Ah, sí, ahora lo recuerdo. Parece que con su último aliento el jefe del clan manifestó el deseo de que cayera la ruina y el desastre sobre las cabezas de las buenas gentes de la Tierra. Dígame, señorita Serena, ¿quéhicieron los miembros de su clan para merecer esa maldición tan terrible?

-No fue lo que hicieron, fue lo que no hicieron -repuso ella, bajando la cabeza y agradeciendo que é1 no pudiera verle la vergüenza en los ojos-.El rey simpatizaba secretamente con Elios el príncipe y con su causa. Después de su derrota en Mercurio, el príncipe necesitaba un lugar para esconderse, y El rey le ofreció refugio en el castillo.

-Un impulso noble, aunque equivocado.

Serena levantó bruscamente la cabeza.

-¿Equivocado? El Rey era un soñador, un hombre visionario que se atrevió a imaginarse una Tierra libre de la tiranía de Beril, una constelación unida bajo el estandarte de sus legítimos reyes de cada nación.

-¿Pero a qué precio, señorita serena? Hasta los sueños más magníficos tienen una manera de convertirse en cenizas a la luz del día.

La apasionada réplica de Serena se le murió en la garganta. No podía defender muy bien al Rey estando encerrada en las ruinas de su sueño. Volvió a bajar la cabeza y empezó a juguetear con un pliegue de la sábana.

-La Reina Beril se enteró de dónde estaba escondido el príncipe.Elios logró escapar, perdiéndose en la noche, pero Beril estaba resuelta a hacer pagar al Rey su traición a la Corona. Por lo tanto, sus soldados subieron sus cañones por la montaña y abrieron fuego sobre el castillo.

-Y supongo que entonces fue cuando el leal clan de la Tierra corrió a defender a su jefe, con los redobles de tambores y aullidos de las trompetas pregonando la muerte de cualquier soldado de beril que se atreviera a levantar una espada contra su señor.

-El clan no acudió en su defensa -dijo ella en voz baja-. El rey se vio obligado a defenderse solo.

-No es de extrañar que los maldijera -dijo el Dragón, con una cínica risita.

-¡Tuvieron miedo! -exclamó ella-. Todos los hombres, mujeres y niños de la aldea sabían por qué sus enemiga la llamaban La Carnicera. Habían oído de qué manera mató a los heridos en Mercurio hasta que el suelo estaba todo rojo con sangre de los habitantes de ese planeta.

-Así que los habitantes de la tierra simplemente estaban acurrucados en sus casitas, detrás de puertas atrancadas, mientras masacraban a su señor y a su familia.

La absoluta falta de emoción en su tono hacía aún más condenadoras sus palabras.

-Creían que Beril tendría piedad de ellos si no se entrometían.

-¿Y la tuvo?

-No fueron asesinados en sus camas. No fueron arrasadas sus casas.-La venda en los ojos no ocultó el rubor que le subió a las mejillas-. No fueron violadas sus mujeres ni sus hijas, por lo que no se vieron obligadas a parir los bebés de los soldados de beril nueve meses después.

El Dragón reanudó su paseo por la habitación, hipnotizándola con el ronco contrapunto de su voz.

-Pero el poco oro que habían logrado acumular que confiscado por la Corona con el nombre de impuestos. Se proscribió todo lo que los unía como clan: su fe, sus cantos y sus poderes, sus armas. Los más jóvenes y los más fuertes huyeron de la tierra, y los que se quedaron han pasado estos quince años mirando por encima de sus hombros, esperando que el desastre que se les prometió caiga repentinamente del cielo como un ángel vengador y los destruya.

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso?- preguntó Serena en un susurro.

-Tal vez yo soy ese ángel- repuso él, y se echó a reír antes que ella pudiera discernir si se burlaba de él o de ella-. O tal vez soy simplemente un pícaro oportunista que una noche invitó a una bebida a un viejo campesino de la Tierra en una taberna de mala muerte. Tal vez él derramó en mi oído todos los secretos de Tierra, incluido el bocado de que alguien de la aldea podría tener guardadas las mil libras que recibió por traicionar a su jefe. Tal vez incluso me dijo que la insignia de los Chiba es un dragón arrojando llamas por las fauces.

-Tal vez- dijo Serena, deseando de todo corazón creerle-. Después de todo nadie dice más tonterías que un borracho de la Tierra.

-Nunca ha visto a Mel después de unas copas de vino.

-Ni quiero verlo. Y ese es uno de mis muchos motivos para desear que me deje marchar.

-Con que volvemos a eso, ¿eh?

Por la cabeza de Serena pasó una imagen de la cara de su Madre, arrugada de perplejidad, pensando por qué ella no había ido a verla y darle sus buenos dias.

-¿Y mi familia? ¿No tiene ningún respeto por sus sentimientos? ¿Querría que creyeran que he muerto?

-¿Dónde estaba su preciosa familia cuando esos salvajes la trajeron aquí?

Pidiéndome que disuelva su gusto por las mil. Tragó saliva, su silencio fue lo bastante condenador.

-Como me imaginé- dijo él-. Tal como yo lo veo, está más segura en mis manos que en las de ellos.

Bueno, pensó ella, esa era la mayor mentira que le había dicho él.

-¿Y si le prometo no decir nada de su farsa?

Él le acarició el labio inferior con el pulgar, y ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos vendados, tratando de negar el embriagador efecto de su caricia.

-¿No podría simular creerme? –susurró-. Sé ser muy convincente.

-De eso no me cabe duda-repuso él-, pero hace muchísimo tiempo que no me fío de nadie, y algo me dice que sería un condenado estúpido si empezara por usted.-Se apartó y retornó la fría formalidad a su voz-. Si me promete no dejarlo inconsciente, le enviará a Mel con otro desayuno. ¿Le hará falta alguna otra cosa durante su estancia aquí?

Serena se levantó bruscamente. Se echó una punta de la sábana por encima del hombro y alzó el mentón en la dirección de donde le llegó el último comentario.

-Me harán falta muchas cosas. Le recomiendo encarecidamente que aumente al doble sus peticiones de comida. Como puede ver por mi apariencia, soy una mujer de muy saludables apetitos, y esperaré que se me satisfagan bien.

Dio la impresión de que a él se le atascaba algo en la garganta, y la respuesta le salió algo ahogada.

-Lo consideraré un privilegio. Sólo espero que me encuentre a la altura de la tarea.

-Y supongo que no esperará que pase el resto de mi encierro vestida con este... este harapo.

Después de todo, soy una princesa

-Muy ciertamente, no. Puede quitárselo cuando desee.

-Y también necesitaré algún pasatiempo para entretener las largas horas. Prefiero el estímulo de los libros al tedio de la labor de aguja. Muchos. Tengo fama de haber devorado tres en un solo día.

-Ah, volvemos a sus saludables apetitos.

Si no hubiera estado convencida de que él le ataría las manos antes de que alcanzara a levantarlas hasta los ojos, se habría arrancado la venda por la sola satisfacción de fulminarlo con una mirada de odio.

_**-**_¿Se le ofrece alguna otra cosa, señorita Serena? Podría organizarle algún tipo de entretenimiento musical. ¿Un cuarteto de cuerdas, tal vez, renovados después de su triunfal interpretación en beethoven ?

-Creo que no necesitaré nada más. -Esperó hasta oírlo avanzar hacia el panel para añadir malévolamente-: Todavía.

Bajó el trasero hacia la cama como si fuera un trono, decidida a mantener una regia dignidad; y eso le habría sido posible si no hubiera calculado mal la distancia y caído al suelo, aterrizando en un charco de chocolate frío.

Por la habitación se derramó la sonora risa de su captor.

Furiosa se quitó la venda de los ojos, sólo para descubrir que el Dragón ya había volado.

Pasado un rato, estaba sentada al pie de la cama, aferrada a la sábana mojada, mirando furiosa el panel, cuando lo vio abrirse.

Mel asomó la cabeza como una tortuga tímida.

-Si me va a golpear en la cabeza otra vez, ¿le importaría esperar a que deje la bandeja a primero? Es bastante difícil encontrar harina blanca y chocolate suizo en este determinado rincón de la Tierra.

-Está a salvo por ahora, señor Malachite. Se me acabaron las jaulas de pájaro.

-Eso es reconfortante. Aunque el golpe me hizo olvidar el dolor de cabeza que tenía por beber demasiado oporto anoche.

Se miraron recelosos mientras él avanzaba a dejar la bandeja en la cama, cuidando bien de no pasar cerca de ella. Observando sus ojos de cachorro y su mechón castaño rojizo, Serena dedujo que era bastante inofensivo. Pero no podía permitirse olvidar que era un de los secuaces del dragón.

Cogió uno de los panecillos y le enterró el diente, fingiendo indiferencia.

-Colijo que su amo no nos acompañará.

-Ah, no es mi amo, es mi amigo- repuso Mel, pasándole una taza de delicada porcelana.

Ella cogió la taza, saboreando el aroma del chocolate que emanaba de sus profundidades. El primer sorbo fue un verdadero éxtasis.

-No puedo dejar de sentir curiosidad por saber cómo llegó a conocer a un... –tuvo que apretar los dientes para reprimir el deseo de aludir a toda la parentela de su captor- un individuo tan misterioso.

Mal se echó a reír.

-Es una larga historia, y mi tía abuela Rey siempre decía que hablo demasiado. No quisiera aburrirla.

-Ah, peor por favor, cuéntemela-le suplicó ella, abarcando con un gesto la habitación-. ¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer aquí?

Al verlo titubear, le ofreció un panecillo, reconociendo en sus ojos el destello de un alma afín, en lo referente al apetito. Sin pérdida de tiempo él se sentó en el otro extremo del pie de la cama y tomó un bocado de pan. Ella terminó de comerse tranquilamente el suyo, con el fin de mostrar compañerismo y alentarlo a confiar en ella. Si quería derrotar al Dragón en su propia guarida, tendría que enterarse de sus fuerzas y flaquezas.

-Nos conocimos en una casa de juego– empezó Mal, haciendo una pausa en su masticación lo suficientemente larga para quitarse una lluvia de migas de su arrugado chaleco.

-¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende?- dijo Serena, ocultando la ácida dulzura de su sonrisa detrás de otro sorbo de chocolate.

-Estaba solo en una de las salas de atrás preparándome para volarme los sesos... –Al ver la expresión horrorizada de ella, hizo una pausa para dirigirle una alentadora sonrisa-. Como decía, estaba en una de las salas de atrás preparándome para pegarme un tiro en la cabeza cuando entró... –Volvió a quedarse callado, con la boca abierta.

Serena se inclinó hacia él, rogando que le saliera el nombre que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

- ... el Dragón –concluyó él.

-¿Y se lo impidió?

Mal negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, y continuó, con la boca llena de un buen bocado de pan.

-No, no. Simplemente me hizo notar que me había olvidado de atacar bien la pólvora y que igual me iba a volar el pie en lugar de la cabeza. Me quitó la pistola, usó su propio taco para hacer los honores, y me la devolvió.

Serena bajó su panecillo hasta la falda, mirándolo boquiabierta.

-Si estaba tan decidido a ser servicial, ¿por qué no le disparó é1 mismo?

Mal se echó a reír.

-Yo estaba muy bebido en ese momento, y creo que su flema me quitó la borrachera y me sacó de mi autocompasión. Verá, el marqués de Neptuno acababa de amenazarme con sacar a luz todos mis pagarés, puesto que yo no cumplía. Estaba decidido a deshonrarme. El escándalo habría matado a mi padre. Claro que eso no habría sido una gran tragedia, porque el viejo mal genio siempre me consideró su más terrible decepción, y su muerte me habría hecho vizconde. Pero todos sus bienes están atados a un terreno vinculado, y de mucho me habría servido el título mientras me pudría en la prisión de deudores.

-No me diga, por favor, que el Dragón pagó todas sus deudas de juego -dijo ella, agitando la cabeza.

-No exactamente. –En sus labios se dibujó una triste sonrisa-. Pero enredó al marqués en una partida de dados que duró hasta el amanecer. -Movió la cabeza-. Jamás he visto a un hombre adulto tan a punto de echarse a llorar como el marqués cuando comprendió que no tenía posibilidades de recuperar lo perdido. Y le aseguro que había perdido un dineral. Cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, mi nuevo amigo se giró hacia mí y me entregó sus ganancias. Entonces yo se las entregué al marqués, pagando así todo lo que le debía. Cuando é1 cayó en la cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho, rompió mis pagarés y nos arrojó los trozos a la cara, gritando que deseaba que nos atragantáramos con ellos.

-¿El Dragón no se dejó para é1 nada de lo que había ganado?

-Ni medio penique.

Serena dejó de masticar.

-¿Entonces por qué un alma tan bondadosa decide robar a gentes que tienen muy poco más que los harapos que cubren sus cuerpos? ¿Necesita dinero para pagar sus propias deudas de juego?

Mal bramó de risa.

-He de decir que no. Vamos, hay quienes dicen que es uno de los hombres más ricos de...

Cerró bruscamente la boca y el bigote se le agitó de culpabilidad. Ella casi vio su candorosa cara redonda retirándose a su caparazón. Él se levantó de un salto y empezó a alejarse de la cama.

-Él me lo advirtió. Me dijo que usted es el doble más inteligente que yo y que debía cuidar mi lengua siempre que estuviera con usted.

Serena también se levantó y por un pelo alcanzó a evitar el desastre cuando se tropezó con la orilla de la sábana.

-Ciertamente tiene que comprenderme, señor Malachite, si deseo saber algo sobre el hombre que me ha hecho su prisionera. No se vaya, por favor, se lo ruego.

Mal movió un dedo ante ella.

-Me puso en guardia contra eso también. Me dijo que si no lograba ser más lista que yo para sonsacarme cosas, seguro que trataría de encandilarme con esos encantadores hoyuelos y esa bonita boca.

Serena estaba acostumbrada a que le echaran en cara su inteligencia, pero jamás nadie la había acusado de ser bonita o encantadora.

-¿Eso dijo?

Mal metió la mano en el bolsillo de su levita y sacó papel, una pluma, un frasco con arena y un frasco de tinta.

-Me dijo que le dejara esto. Dijo que tiene que hacer una lista de todo lo que necesita.

Lo tiro sobre la cama y salió volando por el panel, dejándola sola otra vez.

Serena reconoció el papel, era el carísimo papel vitela que usaba el Dragón para escribir sus peticiones.

Acarició la cremosa hoja entre el pulgar y el índice, sumida en sus pensamientos. Pese a sus últimos encuentros, no estaba más cerca de adivinar la verdadera naturaleza del Dragón de lo que estaba la noche anterior. Si lograra recordar lo que vio en ese patio... Pero el recuerdo continuaba esquivándola, dejándola solamente con las contradictorias verdades de que se había enterado desde entonces. Era un jugador que regalaba sus ganancias, un déspota que se tomaba un exquisito cuidado para no tironearle el pelo, un ladrón que la tenía totalmente a su merced y sin embargo no había hecho ningún intento de quitarle su inocencia.

Se sentó en la cama y se pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior, igual como hiciera él antes. ¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba? Estaba empezando a sentirse tan tonta como Karmesite. En lugar de sentirse ofendida por su impertinencia, estaba ansiando tener un espejo, por primera vez en su vida, que recordara.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para expulsar ese ridículo deseo, quitó la tapa al tintero, mojó la pluma y comenzó a escribir. Si el Dragón tenía la intención de retenerla como su prisionera, se encargaría de que pagara muy caro el placer de su compañía.


	9. Una Sorpresa

Un pavoroso grito de mujer se escucho por las desiertas calles de la tierra

Un pavoroso grito de mujer se escucho por las desiertas calles de la tierra. Cuando los aldeanos salieron corriendo de sus casas ataviados en sus camisones de dormir, encontraron a mina a la entrada de la aldea, iluminada por la luz de la luna, con las manos apretadas sobre el pecho como si la flecha que seguía temblando en el tronco del viejo roble le hubiera atravesado el corazón.

Tres muchachos se enredaron en sus propios pies por la prisa en correr a consolarla, pero sus hermanas llegaron primero. Mientras caraberite y karmesite abrazaban a la temblorosa muchachita, cloqueando como gallinas con sus pollos, Richard con el del rostro severo estiró la mano y arrancó la flecha de la rugosa corteza. Un murmullo apagado se propagó por la multitud. No hacía ninguna falta que el herrero les dijera que el papel color marfil que ondeaba en el astil de la flecha no era una bandera de rendición.

Durante las pasadas veinticuatro horas, el castillo no había producido nada aparte de un ominoso silencio. Si bien muchos habían expresado la esperanza de que hubiera expirado la maldición y el Dragón se había marchado a atormentar a otra desventurada aldea, nadie se había atrevido a dar voz al secreto temor de que en cierto modo habían agravado las transgresiones del pasado con un pecado más negro y más condenable aún. Un caliente sol de primavera había borrado todo rastro de la tormenta de la noche, haciendo parecer más una pesadilla que realidad la locura que se había apoderado de ellos durante su marcha hacia el castillo.

Pero ya no podían seguir negando las consecuencias de su locura:

La princesa Serena ya no estaba entre ellos, y su pobre madre se pasaría el resto de sus días esperando oír unos pasos conocidos que nunca vendrían.

Con el papel aferrado en el puño, Richard dirigió la procesión por las callejuelas de la aldea, acompañado por los sollozos de Mminako. Avanzó derecho hasta el pórtico de la única casita de tierra mantenida por la corona de la luna y comenzó a golpear la puerta.

Al cabo de varios minutos, se abrió la puerta, bañándolos en el halo dorado de la luz de una lámpara.

-C-cielos, hom-mbre, ¿qué pasa?- tartamudeó artemis, su gorro de noche caído hacia atrás y sus anteojos con montura de alambre colgando de una oreja-.

Richard no dijo nada, se limitó a ponerle bajo las narices la hoja de papel. El reverendo la hizo a un lado.

-¿Y esto qué es? ¿Otro mensaje de vuestro maldito dragón? –Movió la cabeza-. Me esfuerzo en ser un hombre paciente, ¿sabes?, pero acabo de regresar de un agotador viaje y no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías paganas. ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a esa simpática y dulce princesa y me permitís tener una noche de sueño decente?

Estaba a punto de cerrarles la puerta en las narices cuando Richard metió el pie entre la puerta y la jamba.

-Le agradeceríamos muchísimo que nos leyera esta nota. Tan agradecidos que ni se nos ocurriría quebrar esa lámpara que tiene en la mano y quemar su casa hasta dejarla reducida a cenizas.

Artemis se tragó una exclamación de horror y cogió el papel. Mientras la multitud se aglomeraba más cerca para escuchar sus palabras, se ajustó los anteojos sobre la nariz, mascullando en voz baja:

Fantasmas tocando trompeta, dragones quemando los campos con su aliento, duendes peludos de orejas puntiagudas robando bebés y reemplazándolos por los suyos. ¿Es de extrañar que seáis presa tan fácil para los papistas?

No hemos venido aquí para un sermón, viejo –gruñó Diamanre, con la cabeza asomada encima del hombro de su padre.

Artemis sorbió por la nariz, ofendido, y empezó a leer:

Buenas gentes de la Tierra.- Quiso interrumpir la lectura, pero lo pensó mejor y continuó-: Ya me habéis colmado la paciencia, pero he decidido daros dos semanas completas para encontrar las mil libras exigidas.

Las palabras fueron recibidas con nuevas exclamaciones y quejidos. Hasta Artemis pareció sorprendido.

¿Mil libras? ¿No fue esa la recompensa que pagó la Corona por la vida de ese traidor del rey?

Eso sólo fue un malvado chisme -contestó Richard-. Nadie de esta aldea ha visto jamás tanto oro.

Prudentemente,Artemis retornó su atención al papel.

Hasta esa fecha, tendré necesidad de lo siguiente: cinco docenas de huevos, media docena de quesos de bola, diez filetes de carne, diez empanadas de riñones, cinco libras de pollo ahumado, un saco de cebollas, un saco de avena, siete nabos, veinticinco manzanas, dos docenas de panes de avena, medio venado de los páramos, tres libras de cordero fresco, tres docenas de patatas, una col, catorce...

Al ver que Artemis continuaba y continuaba su recitación sin casi hacer una pausa para respirar, Richard quedó boquiabierto. Arrancó el papel de sus manos y paseó la vista por é1 de derecha a izquierda. No le hacía ninguna falta saber leer para darse cuenta de que la hoja estaba llena de margen a margen, por los dos lados, con la misma elegante escritura.

Hay una postdata –comentó artemis. Levantó la lámpara para ver mejor el dorso del papel, y leyó-: Aunque encontré deliciosa vuestra última ofrenda, debo advertiros que cualquier otro regalo no pedido os costará no sólo las mil libras sino también vuestras miserables vidas.

Diamante apoyó el mentón en el hombro de su padre, con su ancha cara alicaída.

¿Podéis creer que tenga la cara de pedir todo eso? Uno habría pensado que estaría lleno después de comerse a esa princesa.

Moli movió negativamente su canosa cabeza. A lo mejor ella sólo le abrió el apetito. Mi pobre kevin era así. Cuanto más comía, más quería comer. -Suspiró-. El cura juraba que fue su corazón el que se rindió al final, pero yo siempre he creído que fue ese último bocado de mi carne azada la que acabó con é1.

La horrorizada mirada de Artemio recorrió el círculo de afligidas caras.

-Dios de los cielos -susurró-. ¿Qué habéis hecho? Minako se desprendió de los brazos de sus hermanas y avanzó, con la cara manchada por sucios surcos de lágrimas.

-Entregaron a mi pobre Princesa a ese asqueroso Dragón, eso fue lo que hicieron. ¡Y deberían estar avergonzados!

-Calla, niña -canturreó karmesite, tirándola hacia atrás-. Sere se sacrificó por todos nosotros, y estaba más que contenta de hacerlo.

Aretemis cerró y abrió los ojos ribeteados de rojo, incrédulo.

¿Le disteis esa pobre muchacha a ese dragón vuestro? Vamos, ella era la única entre todos vosotros que tenía una pizca de sensatez.

-Siga hablando así -ladró Richard-, y se me ocurrirá que al Dragón podría gustarle un jugoso hombre.

-Peca por el lado flaco -observó Diamanre, acercándose al reverendo hasta que su corpulento cuerpo arrojó una enorme sombra sobre el pórtico-, pero siempre podríamos pedirle a Moli que se lo lleve a su casa y lo engorde con bocaditos de su carne azada_**.**_

Sin previo aviso, el buen reverendo saltó hacia atrás y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

Richard se dio media vuelta, soltando furiosas maldiciones.

-Le retorcería el pescuezo al imbécil que nos metió la idea de poner fin a ese maldito maleficio. -Fue justo en ese preciso instante cuando divisó al viejo Tomoe a la orilla de la muchedumbre tratando de alejarse sigilosamente en puntillas-. ¡Y ahí está! -gritó, haciendo un gesto a su hijo menor.

Andrey cogió al viejo por el pescuezo. Metido en su ancho camisón de dormir, el viejo Tomoe se veía aún más cadavérico y mohoso que de costumbre.

Sólo fue una sugerencia -dijo en tono mimoso, mientras Andrey lo llevaba en brazos hacia el pórtico-.No era mi intención hacer ningún mal.

¡Deberíamos apedrearlo! -bramó Diamante.

Richardt negó con la cabeza.

Eso no tendría ningún sentido. El mal ya está hecho.

Andrey dejó en el suelo al aliviado a Tomoe, mientras Diamanre agitaba la cabeza, fastidiado.

¿Pero qué podemos hacer? -preguntó Ann, estrechando a su nena bebé contra su pecho.

Richard miró ceñudo el papel que tenía en las manos, su cara larga más lúgubre aún.

Empezar a reunir huevos y vacas lecheras. Tenemos un dragón al que alimentar.

El segundo día de cautiverio de Serena comenzó con un ruido y una maldición ahogada. Se sentó en la cama y se apartó el enredado pelo de los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cerrarse el panel detrás de alguien. Su primera idea fue arrojar algo contra el panel, pero cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la perlada luz de la aurora que entraba por la ventana enrejada, su rabia dio paso a la sorpresa.

Estaba a punto de echar atrás la sábana cuando recordó que ese movimiento la dejaría tan desnuda y sonrosada como el día de su nacimiento. Envolviéndose con la arrugada seda manchada con chocolate y atándosela con un tosco nudo, se bajó de la cama y miró con ojos incrédulos la habitación.

Mientras ella dormía, había entrado alguien en su celda de la torre, transformándola en un cenador digno de ella. No debería sorprenderla, pensó, que milord Dragón tuviera a sus órdenes a un ambicioso clan de duendes. Sí la sorprendía que no la hubiera despertado el suave tamborileo de sus pequeños pies peludos sobre el suelo.

Recorrió la habitación, tocando distraídamente esto y aquello. Adosada a la pared, debajo de la ventana, había una mesa cubierta por un paño de satén color vino; una silla la invitaba a sentarse a banquearse con los manjares repartidos sobre la mesa, un festín ante el cual el desayuno del día anterior, de panecillos y chocolate, parecía muy poco más que la comida de un pobre. En una fuente estaban muy bien dispuestos manzanas asadas, huevos escalfados, pan tostado con mantequilla y galletas de avena, con un aspecto tan delicioso como sus aromas mezclados. Probó un pellizco de una tostada, pero por primera vez en toda su vida, la comida no le retuvo el interés.

Habían limpiado el hogar de las cacas de ratones y telarañas, y puesto en su lugar un ordenado montoncito de leños. Sobre la repisa una caja de cerillas de peltre. También habían cambiado las velas de cera del candelabro de pie.

Sobre una mesa de superficie más pequeña, pero más alta, había una palangana de cerámica, un rimero de paños limpios y una jofaina con agua caliente. Se acercó a oler el agua, medio esperando que estuviera aromatizada con sándalo y especias exóticas, pero a sus narices llegó una fragancia floral.

Vertió agua en la palangana y se lavó la cara, pero esto no la sacó del sueño despierta en que se había convertido su vida.

El sueño se hizo más placentero aún cuando vio los libros apilados en un rincón. Eran libros viejos, con las tapas agrietadas y los lomos de los cuadernillos deshilachados, pero para ella, eso hacía aún más valiosas las palabras contenidas en sus amarillentas y mohosas páginas. Estaban el segundo volumen de las obras completas de Swift, una primera edición de The Rape of the Lock (El robo del mechón de pelo), de Alexander Pope, Roxana, de Daniel Defoe. Pero ninguna de esas novelas le entusiasmaron tanto el alma como el ejemplar del Treatise on Fluxions (Tratado de las fluxiones) de Colin Maclaurin, cuyo lomo absolutamente liso e intacto indicaba que no lo habían abierto nunca.

Se sentó en el suelo y se puso los libros en la falda. Y ahí habría estado sentada todo el día si una pincelada de color en el otro rincón no le hubiera atraído la atención.

Al cabo de un momento se levantó, dejando caer los libros de la falda. Adosado a la pared había un antiguo y achaparrado arcón de cuero, con la tapa abierta, dejando derramarse libremente su tesoro. Serena avanzó hacia é1 como llevada por una mano invisible, cada paso sumergiéndola más en la niebla del ensueño.Antes de darse cuenta de que se había movido, se encontró arrodillada ahí como una indigna suplicante ante un altar sagrado. Sin poder resistir la tentación hundió las manos en el arcón, y las sacó llenas: un vestido de popelina a rayas rosa y blanco y una enagua acolchada con volantes en el ruedo. Después salió un vestido de muselina blanca adornado con cintas color cereza, seguido por metros de tafetán plisado de un color que hacía perfecta juego con sus ojos. Ya tenía afirmado contra su regazo el elegante traje con canesú repujado en la espalda, cuando despertó de su aturdimiento.Dejó deslizarse el vestido por entre sus dedos. Esas ropas tan preciosas lamas se hacían para muchachas gordas como ella, se hacían para bellezas delgadas y cimbreñas como karmesite y kalaberite. Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al imaginarse los gritos de placer de Mina si le regalaran un surtido de deslumbrantes elegancias como esas. Aun sabiendo que debía cerrar esa tapa, no pudo resistir la tentación de hundir las manos en el suave pelaje de un manguito de piel de marta cebellina. Esos lujos serían cosas corrientes para ella cuando estaba en el palacio, pensó.

Serena cerró los ojos para rechazar las lágrimas que le produjeron esos recuerdos. ¿De dónde habría sacado esas cosas tan hermosas el Dragón?, pensó, pasándose una gargantilla de terciopelo por la palma. ¿Cuántas otros Planetas habría saqueado antes de poner sus codiciosos ojos en la tierra? ¿Y querría burlarse de ella al ofrecerle ese festín de elegancias? Comenzó a cerrar el arcón, pero titubeó, al posar los ojos en una enagua acolchada. Después de mirar disimuladamente alrededor, con expresión culpable, como para asegurarse de que no había ojos invisibles observándola, deshizo el nudo que le afirmaba la sábana, la dejó caer al suelo, se metió en la enagua y se la subió hasta la cintura. Y allí quedó la enagua colgando, como si la hubieran hecho para ella, a su medida; incluso tuvo que dar un tirón a las cintas de seda par que se le sujetara mejor. Estuvo un rato contemplando la posibilidad de ponerse un corpiño interior de seda azul, pero rechazó la idea, pensando que necesitaría una doncella para desenredar su red de lazos. Cogió nuevamente el vestido de tafetán plisado; no le hacía ninguna gracia estirar el plisado o romper las costuras del maravilloso traje. Haciendo una inspiración profunda, se lo pasó por la cabeza, la tela cayó, rodeándola como una brillante nube, invitándola a meter los brazos por las mangas hasta el codo que se hincharon como campanas plisadas recogidas en los puños. Abrió lentamente los brazos, maravillada de lo bien que le quedaba el vestido, aunque no llevaba corsé que le estrechara la cintura, no se le ceñía ni tendía a abrirse en las costuras. Se dio un giro completo, sintiéndose tan grácil y ligera como el tafetán que se le arremolinó en los tobillos. Las rosetas color cereza que adornaban el corpiño del vestido de muselina blanca parecían hacerle guiños, antes de darse cuenta, ya se había quitado el vestido de tafetán y se estaba poniendo el de muselina. Se probó vestido tras vestido, hasta que finalmente se dejó caer al suelo agotada, aferrando en las manos un delantal de encajes, una bolsa de seda color lavanda cogida por su cinta y seis pares de zapatos de lustroso tafilete teñido en vivos colores.

Miró hacia el otro rincón de la habitación, desgarrada entre la euforia y la desesperación. ¿Qué ensalmo especial le había echado el Dragón? Todavía no llevaba mucho más de un día bajo su hechizo y ya la había convertido en una mujer vanidosa y frívola que dejaba de lado los libros a favor de las gasas y las cintas. Repentinamente pasó por su mente el eco de su humosa voz de barítono: «¿Nosería más agradable si se considerara un mimado animalito doméstico?». Tal vez eso era exactamente lo que pretendía hacer de ella. Se dijo que haría bien en recordar que por muy lujosa que fuera, la torre seguía siendo su celda y ella seguía siendo su prisionera. Él podía cubrirla de carísimos regalos, pero ninguno de ellos podría compararse con el único regalo que le negaba: su libertad.

É1 fue a verla esa noche.

Serena despertó de un profundo sueño con la extraña certeza de que no estaba sola. No lo sintió moverse ni oyó el más mínimo susurro de una respiración, pero su presencia era tan innegable como el omnipresente murmullo de las olas azotando las rocas. Esa noche no estaba tan oscura como aquella de su primer encuentro, por la rejilla de la ventana entraba un poco de luz de luna y logró distinguir el tenue brillo de sus ojos. Tuvo la impresión de que é1 estaba sentado en la silla junto a la mesa, con las piernas estiradas delante. Se sentó, agradeciendo que se le hubiera ocurrido ponerse el más modesto de los camisones que encontró en a arcón, y el decoroso gorro de noche para cubrirse el pelo.

Buenas noches, milord Dragón dijo, aparentando tranquilidad; no quería delatar que la perturbaba su presencia-. Yo habría pensado que tenía cosas más urgentes que hacer que espiarme mientras duermo. Por ejemplo bajar volando a llevarse niños inocentes cogidos en sus garras.

-Nunca me han gustado mucho los niños. Por lo general resultan más molestos de lo que valen.

-Esperaba que decidiera lo mismo de mí.

-Aún no he decidido cuánto podría valer, aunque sospecho que su valor es muy superior al que usted se pone.

Serena frunció el ceño, amilanada por la extraña idea de que la oscuridad le permitía a él verla con más claridad, metérsele más en la piel hasta hacerla tan vulnerable a é1 como cuando estaba ataviada sólo con la sábana y su orgullo.

-¿Aqué ha venido? -le preguntó calmadamente, puesto que la fría serenidad era su única defensa-. ¿Creyó tal vez que estaría revolcándome de agradecimiento por esos excepcionales regalos con que me ha bañado?

-¿Le gustan?

-¿Le importa eso?

-Curiosamente, veo que me importa.

Ella casi oyó el ceño pensativo en su voz.

-La ropa es muy hermosa –reconoció, pasando los dedos por las cintas de satén del cuello del camisón-. Pero no puedo dejar de sentir curiosidad por la forma cómo se hizo con ese tesoro de elegante ropa de señora.

-En otro tiempo pertenecieron a una mujer que conocí.

-¿Una mujer a la que amaba? –preguntó ella, sin lograr entender qué la impulsó a hacer esa pregunta tan atrevida e indecorosa.

-Profundamente –respondió él sin vacilar.

Ella se rió, con la esperanza de no delatar la curiosa punzada de pesar que le produjo esa respuesta.

-Me sorprendió descubrir que los vestidos son de mi talla. Claro que –añadió, pensando en los anchos aros y marcos acolchados que hacían tan difícil pasar por las puertas y acomodarse en los coches a las damas elegantes -, a diferencia de las mujeres que usted conoce, no tengo ninguna necesidad de ponerme miriñaques ni polisón para soportar el peso de las faldas.

-¿Nunca se le ha ocurrido pensar que la mayoría de las mujeres que conozco usan esos aparatos de tortura para verse más parecidas a usted? –dijo él, sin un asomo de diversión en el tono-. ¿Más llenas, más muelles, más invitadoras de la caricia de un hombre?

Serena no podría haber contestado esa pregunta ni aunque hubiera querido. Casi no podía respirar. Sólo era capaz de agradecer no estar todavía envuelta solamente por la sábana, porque seguro que se le habría soltado de las manos.

-A decir verdad –continuó él, sin hacer caso de su turbación-, yo ni siquiera me habría fijado en que tiene en los huesos un poco más de carne de lo que se considera estrictamente de moda, si usted no me lo señalara con tanta maldita regularidad.

Cuando Serena logró encontrar la lengua, la voz le salió en un rasposo susurro:

-Hace mucho tiempo descubrí que así les ahorro a los demás la molestia de decirlo.

-Qué cómodo –dijo él, sin la menor compasión ni piedad-. Seguro que también le ahorra a usted la molestia de arriesgar sus sentimientos, como estamos obligados a hacer los demás mortales.

Ella se sentó más derecha, rogando que él no viera el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Es que lo ha olvidado, señor? Usted no es mortal, es un monstruo.

Estaba preparada para una réplica ingeniosa, pero no para que él echara a andar hacia ella, dejando ver brevemente fragmentos sueltos de su cara.

É1 llegó hasta la cama, dejándolos a los dos en sombras, y ella sintió la áspera caricia de la yema de su pulgar en la mejilla, arrastrándole la única lágrima que le había brotado de los ojos.

-¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar, señorita, que los dos somos en cierto modo unos seres míticos, yo un dragón y usted una doncella? Desde la aurora de los tiempos se ha atribuido poderes milagrosos a las doncellas. Saben encantar unicornios, romper maleficios... -la voz se le enronqueció, por imposible que ella lo hubiera creído-, hacer caer de rodillas a un hombre. Pero está por verse quien posee el mayor poder, usted o yo.

Lo último que habría esperado era que é1 se inclinara y posara sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue un beso suave, sólo con los labios, incluso casto, pero le desencadenó un intenso deseo en el fondo del alma. Cuando é1 se apartó, deseó cogerle la camisa y volver a acercarlo. No deseando que é1 volviera a ocultarse en la oscuridad, se levantó y se afirmó en el poste de la cama.

-Si mis poderes son tan grandes, señor, entonces ese beso debería haberle transformado de bestia en hombre.

É1 se detuvo junto al panel, con la cara tocada por un velo de luz de luna y sombra.

-Ah, pero olvida que fui yo el que la besé. Para liberarme de mi negro encantamiento tendría que besarme usted a mí.

Y dejándola con ese osado reto, desapareció en la noche que lo había engendrado.

El Dragón estaba en el lugar más alto del castillo, contemplando el mar con los ojos de un hombre que encuentra poco consuelo en el tranquilizador flujo y reflujo de su oleaje. Más allá de la orilla donde las olas lamían las rocas, las negrísimas aguas se veían tan tersas como la piel de una mujer, pero esa calma no engañaba al Dragón. Bajo esa suave superficie acechaban afilados riscos y arrecifes sumergidos capaces de arrancar el corazón de un hombre de su cuerpo. Tenía las manos cerradas sobre el parapeto de piedra, lo único que lo separaba del inmenso abismo que caía al otro lado. Observó a la luna coqueteando con las nubes, formando bolsas de luz en el cielo nocturno, y pensó cuánto tiempo resistiría sin alejarse incluso de esa tenue iluminación. Las circunstancias lo habían llevado a convertirse en un ser nocturno, pero había sido un maldito idiota al creer que podría aliviar su desasosiego observando dormir a su cautiva. Ella estaba respirando como un niño pequeño, profundo y uniforme, la severidad de su mandíbula suavizada por la seductora insinuación de una sonrisa con hoyuelo. Guedejas de oro le acariciaban la sonrosada tersura de la mejilla, escapadas del ridículo gorro que debió desenterrar del arcón. Había sacado una pierna fuera de la sábana y tenía el camisón subido hasta la curva del muslo. Cuando la vio despertar, temió no ser capaz de hablar porque el deseo le había resecado la boca. Había pensado marcharse antes que lo traicionara la luz de la luna, pero se quedó, burlándose de ella, atormentándola hasta que esos hermosos y orgullosos ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas. Y desafiando la luz de la luna y su propio orgullo, se acercó a ella. Pero eso había sido una locura pequeña comparada con la que lo poseyó impulsándolo a acariciarle los labios con los suyos, a probar el sabor, no más de un sorbo en realidad, de un néctar que se había negado desde hacía demasiado tiempo. El enorme esfuerzo que le costó no aplastarla en el colchón y enterrar la lengua en la seductora dulzura de su boca.

Sus ojos ardientes exploraron el cielo, pero no encontraron ahí más solaz del que le ofrecía la vista del mar. Ya estaba empezando a temer que le había mentido; porque un beso de ella, ofrecido voluntariamente, no lo transformaría de bestia en hombre, sino que tal vez desencadenaría su lujuria y lo marcaría como bestia para siempre.

gracias a todas las chicas por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia de esta humilde aficionada espero que les agrada y lemon mm creeme ya vendra despues poco a poco no desesperes :) y darien keridas amigas es solo un fantasmas ya veran la historia del dragon mas adelante pero por supuesto que no es seya :P


	10. un beso

A la mañana siguiente Serena tenía un duende atravesado sobre sus pies cuando despertó

Antes de comenzar quiero agradecerle a todas las chicas que se toman el tiempo para leer este fic gracias a todas 

A la mañana siguiente Serena tenía un duende atravesado sobre sus pies cuando despertó.

Tenía sueño, pues había dormido a rachas durante esa larga e inquieta noche, por lo que tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que sus piernas no estaban paralizadas por el agotamiento sino por un peso muerto. Abrió los ojos y vio unos tiesos bigotes bajo un montón de lana gris desde donde la miraban unos malévolos ojos que parecían dos rajitas amarillas. Lanzó un chillido y se bajó de un salto de la cama.

La cosa desapareció antes que llegara a aplastarse contra la puerta panel. Pero el movimiento del trozo de sábana que colgaba a los pies de la cama le dejó claro que ese era su escondite. Con la mano apoyada en el pecho trató de respirar, pensando si no se habría vuelto loca. Hombres y bestias habían atormentado sus sueños durante toda esa interminable noche. En un sueño tras otro había abierto los brazos al Dragón invitándolo a echarse en ellos, sin saber ni importarle si él quería besarla o comérsela. Podría haber creído que el encuentro a medianoche sólo había sido un sueño si no estuviera segura de que seguía sintiendo su sabor cada vez que se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

-No existe eso que se llama dragón –musitó en voz baja-. No existen los duendes tampoco.

A pesar de esa atrevida declaración, antes de acercarse a la cama sacó un quitasol enrollado del arcón. Se arrodilló con el quitasol vibrando en su temblorosa mano. Acababa de recuperar la cordura suficiente para pensar si su visitante no invitado no sería una rata monstruosa. Temiendo que la cosa se arrojara sobre ella si levantaba el extremo de la sábana, metió el quitasol debajo y lo movió tímidamente de aquí allá. A sus oídos llegó un gruñido no humano que le puso carne de gallina en los brazos. Se incorporó y se apartó de la cama. Fuera lo que fuera eso (y ya no sabía si deseaba saberlo), estaba atrapada ahí con é1. Su chillido no había provocado ninguna acción de rescate. Por un breve momento consideró la posibilidad de saltar encima de la cama y ponerse a gritar a todo pulmón, pero temió que sus gritos pudieran producir un frenesí sanguinario a esa criatura. Miró alrededor desesperada. En sus exploraciones anteriores en busca de una ruta de escape sólo había visto esa ventana enrejada a la que le era imposible llegar. Pero bueno, eso fue antes que milord Dragón la hubiera provisto amablemente de una mesa, y una silla para poner encima. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Al cabo de un momento estaban ella y la silla equilibrándose precariamente encima de la mesa. Si con los pies sobre la mesa lograba desprender la rejilla, podría subirse a la silla y tratar de pasar por la ventana redonda. Al principio llegó a pensar que la oxidada rejilla resultaría inamovible, pero metiendo la punta del quitasol en las grietas y escarbando, al final logró deshacer el mortero ya viejo en terrones de polvo. Reprimiendo un estornudo, le dio un violento empujón con el quitasol y la rejilla se desprendió. Alcanzó a cogerla, pero se le deslizó por los dedos y cayó fuera, sobre algo, con un golpe metálico tan fuerte como para despertar a los muertos. O a los vivos, pensó, mirando nerviosa hacia la cama. Se puso de puntillas para mirar por la ventana, y sintió una oleada de alivio al ver que su único medio de escape no era zambullirse en las aguas del agitado mar. Lo que vio le dio más motivos de esperanza de los que había imaginado: bajo la ventana, a menos de cuatro palmos, había una estrecha pasarela protegida por un parapeto de piedra. El corazón comenzó a latirle más deprisa. Si lograba llegar a la pasarela, podría bajar por una de las semiderruidas escaleras hasta la planta baja. Y si lograba llegar a la planta baja podría echar a correr hacia el pueblo, escapando para siempre de las garras de milord Dragón. Titubeó un momento, tentada de ir a echar una última mirada a los regalos que é1 le había hecho. Estaba resuelta a no llevarse nada de é1, aparte del camisón que tenía puesto y el recuerdo de un beso tan dulce que igual se pasaría el resto de la vida pensando si sólo lo había soñado. Miró detenidamente la ventana. En su tiempo había logrado pasar por agujeros más estrechos. De niña, una vez estuvo escondida en el tronco hueco de un saúco hasta que cayó la noche mientras Diamante y sus amigotes peinaban el bosque buscándola para que hiciera de burro en el alborotado juego de clavar la cola. Dejó el quitasol en la mesa y se subió a la silla. Pasando los dos brazos por la ventana se cogió del áspero lado exterior del muro, se dio impulso e introdujo el cuerpo en el agujero hasta quedar tocando el borde del respaldo de la silla con las puntas de los pies. El sol de la mañana hacía brillar el mar en la distancia, ofreciéndole una vista maravillosa. El mar estaba en calma esa mañana, y las olas grandes parecían susurrarse tiernas palabras en lugar de rugir. El aire salobre se derramó sobre ella, llevándose el seductor aroma a sándalo y especias. Acicateada por una mayor confianza, empezó a reptar enérgicamente. Empezaba a meter las caderas por el agujero cuando lo oyó. Pum, pum, pum. Se quedó inmóvil, en su impaciencia por liberarse de milord Dragón, había olvidado a la bestia metida debajo de la cama; pero estaba claro que ésta no la había olvidado a ella. Casi se vio a sí misma desde su punto de vista: un jugoso bocado agitando los pies en el aire, con el cuerpo atravesado en la ventana, mitad fuera y mitad dentro. Hizo una inspiración profunda y se dio impulso con los brazos para retroceder y liberar las caderas, pero estas no se movieron. No sólo no podía avanzar, tampoco podía retroceder. Dejó de oír el ominoso pum pum de los pies de la cosa pisando el suelo. Dejo de agitarse, retuvo el aliento y oyó unos golpecitos que le indicaron que la cosa saltó del suelo a la mesa y de la mesa a la silla. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, a la espera de que la rata más enorme de toda la Tierra le enterrara sus afilados dientes en el tobillo. Algo le frotó los dedos de los pies, con una fricción cálida y suave como__la lana de cordero. Abrió los ojos al llegarle otro sonido a los oídos, un sonido tan tranquilizador e inconfundible como el murmullo del mar: un ronco ronroneo. Estaba tan atenta a su reverberante música que no se dio cuenta de que se había abierto la puerta de la torre hasta que una voz dijo en tono guasón:

-Tal como he dicho siempre, Mal. Esta habitación tiene la vista más exquisita de todo el castillo.

Lo último que esperaba ver el Dragón al abrir la puerta de la torre era el generoso y muy bien formado trasero de la señorita Serena enmarcado a la perfección por el anillo de la ventana. Se aproximaba la aurora cuando por fin logró caer en un profundo sueño, sólo para ser despertado por un ahogado chillido de mujer. Se dio la vuelta y se tapó la cabeza con el almohadón, suponiendo que sólo era un eco de una de las muchas pesadillas que lo habían atormentado desde que llegara a ese lugar. Entonces oyó un estridente golpe metálico que lo hizo sentarse bruscamente en su improvisado lugar para dormir. Temiendo que su cautiva hubiera encontrado un terrible destino buscado por ella, se apresuró a ponerse la camisa y las calzas y subió corriendo la escalera, encontrándose con un igualmente agotado Mal en el segundo rellano. Estaba tan preocupado por llegar hasta ella que no recordó para nada ocultar su cara. Y por lo visto, la señorita Serena sí había encontrado un destino buscado por ella, pero este no era ni de cerca tan terrible como había temido. Al menos no para él ni para Mal. Las piernas le asomaban por en medio de los volantes del ruedo del camisón, colgando sobre la improvisada escalera que se había hecho con la mesa y la silla, ofreciéndoles a los dos un atisbo bastante impresionante de cremosas pantorrillas femeninas. El Dragón miró hacia atrás y se encontró con los candorosos ojos de Mal tan redondos como galletas de canela. Resistiendo el impulso de tapárselos con las manos, lo cogió del codo y lo sacó de la habitación.

-Podrías dar la vuelta hasta la pasarela a ver que puedes hacer desde ese lado.

Mal trató de mirar hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

-Encuentro mucho más interesante este lado. ¿No sería mejor si...?

-¿Hicieras exactamente lo que te he pedido? -terminó el Dragón, dándole un empujón no demasiado amable hacia la escalera.

Aunque estiró el labio inferior como un niño Regañado, Mal obedeció. El Dragón volvió a entrar en la habitación. Lo que encontró más extraordinario aún que el dilema de la señorita Serena fue la visión del gato__haciendo equilibrios sobre el travesaño superior del respaldo de la silla con el fin de poder frotar su enorme y peluda cabeza en las plantas de los pies de ella. Con la cabeza ladeada, el Dragón escuchó, incrédulo: ¡el arisco felino estaba ronroneando! El gato hizo un desdeñoso movimiento de los bigotes y luego bajó antes que é1 llegara a la mesa. Serena siguió colgada allí, indicando con su inmovilidad que sabía que é1 estaba ahí.

-Creo que olvidó el paraguas, señorita Serena -dijo él, pasando un dedo por los tirantes del paraguas-. Me parece que le resultaría más difícil volar hasta el suelo sin él.

-Esperaba matarme estrellándome la cabeza contra las rocas –repuso ella, con la voz ahogada pero audible-. Así no estaría obligada a soportar ni una más de sus hirientes agudezas.

El Dragón curvó los labios en una desganada sonrisa.

-¿Quiere que intente meterla?

-No, gracias, iba hacia fuera.

-Eso me imaginé.

Quitó la silla y saltó ágilmente sobre la mesa. Los blancos pies de ella se movieron en tijereta en el aire, buscando en vano el apoyo. É1 le cogió los tobillos para inmovilizarlos.

-Ya está, señorita Serena. No tenga miedo. Todo va bien. Ya la tengo.

Serena temió que, por ese mismo motivo, ya nada volvería a estar bien. La voz del Dragón era un sonido más consolador que el ronroneo del gato, pero era una mentira. Las cálidas palmas que le rodeaban los tobillos prometían seguridad, pero sólo ofrecían peligro. Su humillación aumentó al recordar, horrorizada, que había olvidado colocarse la ropa interior

-Mal vendrá por el otro lado -la informó é1-. Tendrá que bajar hasta la planta baja y subir pasando por algunas piedras rotas, así que podría tardar varios minutos. -Subió un poco las manos hacia las pantorrillas- ¿Tal vez si yo le cogiera firmemente las piernas...?

-¡No! -gritó ella, agitándose violentamente-. Prefiero esperar a que llegue el señor Malachite, por favor.

-Mientras espera, ¿le__importaría explicarme cómo llegó a encontrarse en su actual... mmm... problema?

Ella suspiró.

-Cuando desperté, había una especie de animal encima de mis pies.

-Ese tiene que haber sido el gato_**. **_El pícaro debió de meterse en la habitación anoche cuando la puerta estaba entreabierta.

Serena no quería pensar en la visita nocturna del Dragón ni en la seductora mezcla de sus alientos que no debería haber sido un beso pero lo fue.

-¿Le tiene miedo a los gatos?

-No, todo lo contrario, en realidad me gustan mucho. -No podía decirle que había tomado al gato por un duende-. Pensé que era... una rata.

El Dragón se echó a reír.

-Si al despertar yo encontrara encima de mis pies a una rata que pesara casi seis kilos también saltaría por la ventana más cercana. -Distraídamente empezó a trazarle un dibujo sobre la piel con la yema del dedo, y a ella se le entrecortó la respiración-. Creo que debo intentar sacarla de ahí yo solo. Mal está tardando demasiado.

-No, creo que oigo sus pasos -gritó ella alegremente, aunque lo que de verdad oía eran distantes ruidos de choques de piedras y una sarta de maldiciones.

Naturalmente él no hizo caso de sus deseos, le rodeó firmemente los muslos, y le bastó un solo tirón con sus musculosos brazos para tenerla deslizándose hacia abajo pegada a su cuerpo. Serena se encontró envuelta por detrás por unas tenazas de terciopelo y acero. Él le tenía rodeada la cintura con los brazos y las caderas apretadas contra la dura parte inferior de su espalda. Los dobladillos de los faldones de la camisa le advirtieron que é1 había olvidado abotonársela, o sea que si giraba la cabeza, su mejilla quedaría aplastada contra su pecho, piel con piel. Pero é1 no le permitiría eso jamás. En su aturdimiento, ella tardó un momento en comprender que é1 estaba tan prisionero como ella.

-Ahora parece que soy yo el que está en problemas -dijo é1, sarcástico.

-¿Qué pasa, milord Dragón? ¿No__lleva venda para los ojos en el bolsillo?

-Creo que me la saqué para hacerle espacio a los grilletes y el azote.

-Tal vez podría persuadir al señor Malachite de que le preste su corbata otra vez.

-Eso podría hacer si llega el torpe inútil.

En ese momento los dos lo oyeron, aunque todavía a bastante distancia, lo que hacía piadosamente inaudibles sus maldiciones. Aprovechándose de la situación, el gato saltó sobre la mesa y empezó a meterse por entre el enredo de tobillos.

-Creo que el gato__le ha tomado cariño -comentó el Dragón-. Jamás había oído ronronear a ese viejo monstruo gruñón.

-Dada su gordura, me sorprende que no lo haya tomado por un mastín -dijo ella mientras el gato daba fuertes cabezadas contra su pierna.

El Dragón quitó un brazo de su cintura, pero sólo para pasarle los nudillos por la curva del cuello. Ella sintió un estremecimiento de extraña expectación.

-Me alegra saber que fue el gato__el que la asustó -le susurró é1 al oído-. Temí que fuera de mí que quería escapar.

-¿Podría culparme si lo hubiera intentado?

-No -repuso é1 alegremente-, pero la habría culpado de todas maneras.

Serena había olvidado que llevaba puesto el decoroso gorro de noche, hasta que é1 le dio un suave tirón. Los cabellos le cayeron desparramados alrededor de los hombros en sedosa cascada. Cuando é1 hundió la cara en ellos, ella cerró los ojos para combatir la oleada de deseo de sus caricias.

-Si me deja bajar, señor, le prometo no mirarle la cara -susurró-. Si es alguna cicatriz de guerra o una trágica marca de nacimiento lo que quiere ocultar de mis ojos, respetaré su deseo de secreto. Y le aseguro que soy una mujer de palabra.

-Casi me hace desear ser yo un hombre de palabra -musitó é1, apartándole tiernamente un mechón de pelo para dejar al descubierto su nuca.

Ella podría haberlo soportado si é1 la hubiera acariciado simplemente con los dedos. Pero fueron sus labios__los que se posaron sobre ese vulnerable trozo__de piel. Y continuaron allí, húmedos y cálidos, acariciándola con seductora dulzura. Ella jamás habría soñado que ser devorada por un dragón pudiera ser tan insoportablemente delicioso. La tentaba de ofrecerle todos los bocados de su carne para su placer. Cuando é1 deslizó la boca desde su nuca hacia la curva del cuello y garganta, ella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza atrás, en tácita rendición. Ahuecando la mano en su mentón con una irresistible combinación de ternura y fuerza, el Dragón le giró la cabeza justo lo suficiente para posar su boca sobre la de ella Serena podía seguir siendo virgen, pero ya no poseía la boca de una doncella. El Dragón reclamó su boca para sí, abriendo la brecha entre sus blandos labios con una agitada lengua de llama, encendiendo a la vida miles de llamas iguales que la recorrieron toda entera; le hormiguearon y se le hincharon los pechos. É1 aumentó la presión alrededor de la cintura, moldeando sus caderas contra su parte trasera. Aunque ella se hubiera atrevido a girarse en sus brazos, no habría sido capaz de abrir los ojos. Los párpados le pesaban como si tuviera encima un encantamiento más potente que cualquier maleficio o maldición. No era tanto la magia de su beso lo que la hechizaba sino su textura áspera y tierna, su sabor dulce y salado. Cuando introdujo la lengua en su boca para saborearlo, a é1 le salió un gemido del fondo de la garganta y la estrecho con más fuerza.

-Eh, muchacho, ¿he llegado demasiado tarde para rescatar a la doncella? -dijo la jovial voz de Mal por la ventana, cayendo sobre ellos como un chorro de agua fría.

-No -contestó el Dragón, ceñudo y estirando el brazo le arrancó la corbata que le colgaba suelta del cuello-. Has llegado justo a tiempo.

Después que Mal terminó de reparar la rejilla de la ventana de la habitación de Serena, salió de las sombras del castillo y se encontró al Dragón paseándose por el patio donde la encontraron atada a la estaca aquella noche. A pesar de que la luz del sol matutino entraba en el patio por encima de los muros derruidos, el semblante de amigo estaba más negro que la medianoche. Salió humo de sus bien cinceladas narices al dar una larga chupada al cigarro que tenía metido en la comisura de la boca. Mal dio un nervioso tirón a la punta de su bigote.

-No era mi intención interrumpir ese beso. Te ruego que me perdones mi falta de discreción.

El Dragón se quitó el cigarro de la boca.

-¿«Tu» falta de discreción? No es tu falta de discreción la que me preocupa sin la mía. ¿Qué debe de pensar de mí? Cada vez que me encuentro a solas con ella, me arrojo encima como la bestia que cree que soy. ¿Tanto tiempo he estado sin una mujer en mi cama que tengo que devorar a la primera inocente que tiene la desgracia de cruzarse en mi camino? –Tiró lejos el cigarro y reanudó su paseo-. ¿Es de extrañar que no sea compañía conveniente para personas civilizadas?

Mal se puso a su lado y le cogió el tranquillo.

-Oye, eso no es exactamente cierto. Mi tía abuela te quiere muchísimo. Dice que le recuerdas a un magnífico y excitable semental que tenía su padre cuando ella era niña. –Movió la cabeza y exhaló un triste suspiro-: Claro que finalmente tuvieron que matar al pobre animal de un disparo en la cabeza cuando le arrancó tres dedos a uno de los mozos de cuadra.

El Dragón interrumpió su paseo para dirigirle una mirada fulminante.

-Gracias por decirme eso. Ahora me siento muchísimo mejor.

El resto del patio lo recorrió en tres largas zancadas, obligando a Mal a trotar.

-No deberías reprenderte tanto, de verdad –le dijo Mal, tratando de consolarlo-. No es que le hubieras quitado el camisón por la cabeza y estuvieras aprovechándote de ella sobre la mesa. Simplemente le robaste un beso inocente. ¿Qué daño puede haber en eso?

El Dragón no podía explicarle a su amigo que el beso había sido de todo menos inocente, y que lo que temía era que le hubiera hecho daño a é1, no a ella. El tímido movimiento de la lengua de Serena contra la suya le excitó la sangre muchísimo más de lo que lo había excitado jamás una provocativa caricia de una lasciva cortesana de otro lado. Su idea había sido darle a probar el aliento del dragón, pero fue é1 el que acabó ardiendo por ella. Se detuvo delante de la estatua que todavía dominaba sobre las ruinas del patio. Afrodita, la diosa griega del amor, se veía patéticamente fuera de lugar en ese patio donde desde casi quince años no había morado el amor. Si una de las balas de los cañones de Beril no le hubiera volado la cabeza, tal vez é1 oiría el murmullo de su risa en el viento.

-Debo marcharme de este lugar -dijo en voz baja, pasando la mano por la curva del hombro desnudo de la diosa-. Antes que pierda la cabeza.

-Les dimos dos semanas para encontrar el oro -le recordó Mal.

-Lo sé -repuso el Dragón, dándole la espalda a la bella estatua destrozada de Afrodita-. Pero eso no significa que no podamos meterles prisa entretanto, ¿verdad? Poner bombas de humo en sus campos, mover antorchas encendidas en las ventanas del castillo, tocar la maldita gaita hasta que les sangren los oídos. Quiero que se peleen entre ellos hasta que supliquen por traerme al cabrón que ha tenido guardado ese oro todo este tiempo.

Mal se cuadró en un elegante saludo.

-Puedes fiarte de que les meteré miedo a Dios en los huesos.

El Dragón se giró a mirarlo con una expresión tan implacable en los surcos de su cara que Mal dio un rápido paso atrás.

-No es a Dios al que tienen que temer. Es a mí.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y no se desesperen el lemon llegara prontito y en cuanto a sus dudas con gusto se las aclarare, se despide de ustedes su muy agradecida amiga yuritsukino


	11. Chapter 11

Los días siguientes al rotundo fracaso de su intento de huida, Serena no volvió a ver al Dragón. Sin embargo sentía su presencia, tan ineludible como el apagado rugido del mar. Aunque al despertar por la noche de su sueño inquieto escudriñaba las sombras sólo para descubrir que estaba sola, cada día Mal le llevaba algún nuevo tesoro sacado del arcón mágico y al parecer inagotable del Dragón: un cepillo y un peine dorados con incrustaciones de madreperla, una bañera redonda de madera llena de agua aromatizada. La Tierra e incluso su amada luna junto con sus guardianas, e incluso su amada madre, estaban empezando a palidecer bajo la sombra del Dragón, como fantasmas de otra vida. Era como si hubiera sido su esclava mimada no unos días sino siglos. Su única compañía eran Mal y el gato_, _y ninguno de los dos era muy comunicativo acerca de su captor. Mal la entretenía contándole historias de su animosa tía abuela, y se entretenía él pidiéndole que le revelara algunas de las aventuras en la luna y de las aventuras que vivía en su lugar de nacimiento. Ponía especial atención siempre que ella hablaba de Mina, aunque siempre tartamudeaba alguna disculpa par marcharse cuando ella mencionaba a Andrey, el pícaro pecoso que le robara la inocencia a su hermana. El gato, por su parte, simplemente se enrollaba en un enorme ovillo peludo a los pies de su cama y pasaba durmiendo las largas horas del día. Ella le envidiaba la indolencia al gato, porque cada dos por tres se sorprendía paseándose inquieta por la habitación. Aunque Malachite continuaba llevándole comidas deliciosas, preparadas con las mejores ofrendas que podía proporcionar la aldea, con más frecuencia que menos no sentía apetito, y se pasaba el rato moviendo la comida de un lado a otro del plato. Una mañana Mal entró en la habitación tambaleante bajo el peso de una larga carga envuelta en una sábana. Ella bajó de un salto de la cama, sin poder disimular una infantil expectación, expectación que no sentía desde las mañanas de Navidad de antes que muriera su Padre. Lo único que se veía de ese nuevo tesoro era un par de patas doradas que parecían garras de dragón cerradas alrededor de bolas de oro. Con un gruñido de alivio, Mal dejó el regalo apoyado en la pared al lado de la mesa, después sacó un papel doblado del bolsillo de su chaleco y se lo entregó. Mientras Mal se secaba el sudor de la frente, ella pasó la uña bajo el sello de lacre rojo sangre. En el cremoso papel vitela estaba escrita una sola frase: « Sólo deseo que se vea como yo la veo».

-¿La quito? –dijo Mal sonriendo, listo para quitar la sábana.

-¡No! –exclamó ella, adivinando de repente lo que había debajo.

Aunque Mal pareció desconcertado ante su negativa a que descubriera el regalo del Dragón, tuvo el tacto de no volver a mencionarlo. Esa noche, mucho después de que Mal le llevara la cena y se marchara, ella bajó el libro, disgustada consigo misma por haber leído ocho veces el mismo párrafo. Le era imposible concentrarse en la lectura cuando sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a la última visita del Dragón y sus ojos no paraban de mirar hacia su último regalo. No podía dormir, no podía comer, ni podía leer. Si no fuera una idea ridícula, pensaría que estaba sufriendo de amor.

¿Pero cómo podía estar enamorándose de un hombre al que jamás le había visto la cara? ¿Un hombre que para ella sólo era una voz humosa, una caricia seductora, un embelesador beso?

Se pasó un dedo por los labios, atormentada por un viejo temor. Tal vez era tan vulnerable como cualquiera a las tentaciones de la carne. Siempre se había creído inmune a esa seducción, y sin embargo había bastado un solo beso de los labios del Dragón para derretirle la voluntad y hacerla ansiar sus caricias. Desvió la vista del regalo hacia el plato que había dejado abandonado en la mesa, sintiendo el conocido deseo de zamparse de un solo bocado lo que quedaba de su cena. Se levantó lentamente, pero en lugar de ir hacia la 

mesa, se acercó al regalo tapado. Antes de perder el valor, estiró la mano y quitó la sábana. Ante ella estaba un espejo de cuerpo entero de purísima plata batida_**, **_en un hermoso marco de caoba tallada. Podría haberse detenido a admirar su belleza si su atención no hubiera sido cautivada por la mujer reflejada en su pulida superficie. La luz de las velas centelleaba en sus cabellos dorados; una bata de seda oriental le caía sobre sus generosas curvas; tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, los ojos luminosos, los labios húmedos y entreabiertos. No se parecía en nada a la flacucha princesa de la luna. No parecía la cautiva de un loco cruel. Parecía una mujer a la espera de su amante. Con las manos temblorosas, volvió a poner la sábana sobre el espejo, convencida de que tenía que estar tan embrujado como el hombre que se lo había regalado. No sólo ansiaba las caricias de un desconocido sino que estaba además en peligro de convertirse en una desconocida para sí misma. Ya avanzada la noche, se sentó en la cama sin lograr saber qué la había despertado. Esa noche no le hacía falta escudriñar la oscuridad en busca de la sombra del Dragón, por la ventana entraba la luz de la luna llena, bañando en un resplandor espectral la habitación. respiro el aire, pero no detectó ni un asomo de humo de cigarro. Ladeando la cabeza, aguzó el oído, pero lo único que logró oír fue el apagado rugido del mar. Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana, atraída por su canto de sirena. El Dragón podía haber ordenado que volvieran a poner la reja, quitándole toda esperanza de libertad, pero subiéndose a la mesa y poniéndose de puntillas, por lo menos podía contemplar la espectacular vista de la luna y el mar e inspirar el aire salino hacia sus resecos pulmones. De pronto se le quedó el aire atascado en la garganta. Un velero venía abriéndose paso por entre las blancas crestas de las olas en dirección al castillo. Con sus hinchadas velas brillantes como alabastro a la luz de la luna, no parecía más sustancial que un velero fantasma cargado con los espíritus de los muertos. Pestañeó maravillada, medio esperando que el velero se desvaneciera antes sus ojos.

-¡Echad el ancla, muchachos!

Ese grito muy humano fue seguido por un potente chapoteo y la aparición de una lancha que bajaron hasta el agua.

-¡Eh, ahí! -gritó ella, doblando los dedos en la rejilla-. ¡Socorro! ¡Estoy aquí arriba! ¡Auxilio, por favor! ¡Me tienen prisionera!

Y así continuó gritando, saltando sobre las puntas de los pies, desesperada porque la oyeran, mientras las oscuras figuras a bordo de la lancha empezaban a remar hacia las cuevas metidas en el acantilado bajo el castillo, dejando atrás una brillante estela plateada. Estirando el cuello, observó la lancha hasta que desapareció de su vista, y luego se dejó caer desplomada de rodillas sobre la mesa. Podía gritar hasta quedar lela, pero eso no le traería la liberación, porque ésos eran los hombres del Dragón, y ése era su barco. El velero explicaba cómo é1 se había apoderado del castillo sin que se enterara ni una sola alma en la tierra. Explicaba cómo se las había arreglado para introducir furtivamente en el castillo todos sus lujos hedonistas: la hermosa cama de cuatro postes tallados, el colchón de plumas, las velas de cera de abeja..., tal vez incluso el espejo que reflejaba sólo lo que él quería que ella viera. Y explicaba cómo escaparía una vez que le hubiera extraído a la aldea lo ú1timo de su oro y su orgullo. En otro tiempo ella había sonado con un barco así. Un barco que se la llevara lejos de La luna, a un mundo donde viejas y mohosas bibliotecas contenían vastos tesoros encuadernados en piel; un mundo donde salones con hermosos tapices resonaban con conversaciones inteligentes e ideas atrevidas; un mundo donde un hombre podía mirar a una mujer en busca de algo más que una cara acorazonada o la delicada finura de su cintura. Y de pronto comprendió de quien era ese mundo. Era el mundo de é1, del Dragón. Saltó de la mesa y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, ciega a 

todo lo que no fuera su creciente furia. Era posible que é1 se marchara sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de liberarla; los aldeanos ya la creían muerta. ¿Qué más les daba a ellos que se la comiera un dragón o se pudriera en esa elegante prisión? Él podía dejarla pudrirse ahí metida en el vestido de una de sus amantes desechadas, mientras é1 volvía a ese mundo elegante de bailes y salones, un mundo que ella nunca conocería. Con las manos temblorosas por la reacción, buscó la caja de cerillas y encendió todas las velas. Estaba furiosa con su captor sin rostro, pero estaba más furiosa consigo misma por haber caído tan estúpidamente bajo su hechizo. Recorrió la habitación con la vista. Gracias a la pródiga generosidad de su anfitrión, no escaseaban allí los objetos con los cuales podía aplastarle la cabeza la próxima vez que pasara por esa puerta panel. Pero al parecer é1 estaba evitando su compañía con el mismo empeño con que antes la había buscado. Sus ojos se posaron en la cena a medio comer. Conque milord Dragón creía que podía conquistar su favor con pródigos regalos y palabras bonitas escritas en papel caro, ¿eh? Bueno, tal vez era hora de que Serena le demostrara que estaba hecha de un material más resistente. Mal entró en la antesala a las mazmorras y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa. El Dragón continuó haciendo anotaciones en su libro de cuentas encuadernado en piel.· Su letra podía contener rasgos de pasión, pero las cifras de las columnas eran tan claras y precisas como las de una tía solterona.

-Te dije que no tengo hambre, Mal -dijo, y pasando una página sin siquiera alzar la vista- Pero este ventoso mausoleo me ha helado hasta los huesos. No logro encontrar mi capa. ¿La has visto?

-No me imagino dónde__podría haberse metido -repuso Mal, y se aclaró la garganta antes de poner la bandeja encima del libro-. Pero por lo visto no eres el único que no tiene hambre.

El Dragón estuvo un largo rato contemplando la bandeja con su contenido intacto, después miro a Mal.

-¿Está enferma?

-No tiene aspecto de estarlo. Pero esta es la sexta comida que rechaza.

-Dos días -musitó el Dragón, empujándose hacia atrás con las manos en el borde de la mesa-. Dos días sin alimento ¡Qué clase de juego es este!

-Uno peligroso, si quieres mi opinión. Esta noche no pude dejar de notar lo pálida que está. Además, se tambaleó, y se habría caído si yo no la hubiera sujetado por el codo.

Con los dedos tensos, el Dragón se echó hacia atrás el mechón rebelde que le caía sobre la frente. La falta de sueño no le mejoraba nada su vivo genio. Su primer impulso fue coger la bandeja, ir directamente a la torre y obligarla a comer aunque tuviera que meterle a cucharadas la comida por la garganta. Comprendiendo que este era también su segundo impulso, se levantó y cogió la bandeja. Malachite lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

-El sol recién se está poniendo –le advirtió-. Todavía no está totalmente oscuro.

Soltando una maldición, el Dragón volvió a sentarse. Él había elegido su papel, por lo tanto, como cualquier predador nocturno, tendría que esperar que cayera la oscuridad para ir a enfrentar a su presa.

-¿Adónde vas? –gritó, mirando ceñudo la espalda de Mal, que iba saliendo.

-A aterrorizar a los aldeanos, como sabes. Se me ocurrió que esta noche podría saltarme el toque de la trompeta y comenzar temprano.

-Comenzar temprano y terminar tarde, supongo. Últimamente has estado acometiendo tus deberes con encomiable entusiasmo. Anoche ya era bien pasada la medianoche cuando te sentí llegar.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen –dijo Malachite, sonriendo con sonrisa angelical y saliendo por la puerta-. El demonio nunca termina su trabajo.

-No –musitó el Dragón, con los ojos sombríos, mientras cogía una galleta dulce de la bandeja y metiéndosela en la boca-. Supongo que no.

Serena había estado esperando al Dragón, pero de todos modos pegó un salto cuando el panel se abrió con tanta fuerza que fue a chocar contra la pared, despertándola.

Se acurrucó junto a la cabecera de la cama, con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta. La luna aún no pasaba sobre su ventana, de modo que en la oscuridad sólo logró distinguir una figura negra. El sonido desapacible de su respiración le dijo que si fuera un dragón de verdad, estaría echando fuego por las narices, fuego que le abrasaría los mechones que se le habían salido del gorro de noche. Él colocó algo sobre la mesa y se giró a mirarla. Incluso en la oscuridad, su mirada era tan palpable como su contacto. Serena no logró desechar la sensación de que sus ojos veían perfectamente bien en la oscuridad, de que le veía claramente el alocado palpitar del pulso en la garganta, el desacompasado subir y bajar de su pecho. Debería haber sabido que él la iba obligar a romper el tenso silencio.

-Buenas noches, milord Dragón. ¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita?

-A su estupidez. Malachite me ha dicho que durante dos días no ha comido nada.

Ella levantó un hombro en elegante gesto de indiferencia.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse, señor. Como puede ver, sin duda, me haría falta saltarme mucho más de unas cuantas comidas para enflaquecer de modo peligroso.

É1 echó a andar hacia la cama. Ella ya se creía muy capaz de no amilanarse ante é1; pero estaba muy equivocada. No sabía bien qué nefando acto de villanía esperaba que é1 cometiera, pero ciertamente no era que la cogiera en los brazos como si no pesara más que una pluma y la llevara hasta la mesa. Allí se sentó en la silla con ella en sobre los muslos.

-Abra la boca -le ordenó, sujetándola con tanta fuerza que le hacía difícil, si no imposible, debatirse.

La primera confusa idea de ella fue que tal vez é1 pretendía besarla más concienzudamente de lo que había hecho antes. Pero no fue su boca la que le toco los labios sino una lisa y fría cuchara.

-Abra la boca y pruebe un poco, ¿ya?__-susurró él, con un ronco matiz de súplica en la voz.

Serena no logró recordar ninguna ocasión en que la hubieran instado a comer. Lo que siempre solía oír era «Deja esa última galleta, ¿ya?», o sentía el golpe que le daba Luna en los nudillos con la cuchara de palo cuando estiraba la mano para servirse otra ración de avena. El fuerte olor a canela le recordó lo hambrienta que estaba. Le partía el corazón resistirse a é1..

-No -masculló con los dientes apretados, agitando la cabeza como una malhumorada niñita de dos años.

Los dos sabían muy bien que é1 tenía la fuerza para meterle la cuchara por entre los dientes si lo deseaba. Pero resultó que no fue ese su deseo. Desapareció la cuchara, siendo reemplazada por el seductor y cálido aliento de él sobre la comisura de sus labios. Ese tierno susurro de aliento fue seguido por el ligerísimo roce de sus labios sobre los de ella. Le pareció que los labios se le ablandaban y entreabrían como por voluntad propia, y cuando é1 aprovechó esa blandura para introducir la lengua entre ellos, ella gimió por la impresión. Antes que lograra despejar su aturdida mente, é1 ya había reemplazado la lengua por la cuchara y vertido el contenido caliente en su garganta. Ella trató de escupirlo, pero é1 volvió a cubrirle la boca con la de é1, obligándola a tragarse la deliciosa cucharada de pudin de pan.

El pudin era dulce, pero no tanto como la deliciosa lengua de él moviéndose sobre la suya.

Lo empujó por el pecho, obligándolo a interrumpir el beso, pero cuando abrió la boca para emitir una ofendida protesta, é1 simplemente volvió a meterle la cuchara llena por entre los labios, como si ella fuera una pajarilla recién nacida caída del nido y é1 el naturalista resuelto a salvarla. Antes que él pudiera volver a levantar la cuchara, ella ya había logrado recuperar el sentido común que él le había desperdigado con tanta pericia.

-Si me pone una cucharada más de eso en la boca sin mi permiso se lo escupiré en la cara.

-Vamos, vamos, no querrá herirle los sentimientos a Mal, ¿verdad? É1 se cree todo un chef de cocina, ¿sabe?__Debería haberlo dejado que probara en usted su nueva receta de cerdo asado__–añadió.

-Malachite puede ser un buen cocinero, señor, pero usted es un despreciable déspota.

-Sólo cuando me veo obligado a tratar con una niña testaruda.

Serena trató de zafarse de sus brazos, hirviendo de furia.

-¿Qué soy, milord Dragón, un animalito mimado o una niña testaruda? ¿O eso depende de mi docilidad para someterme a sus caprichos?

Él la estrechó con más fuerza.

-No sabe nada de mis caprichos, si lo supiera dejaría de moverse de esa enloquecedora manera.

Ella dejó de moverse. La oscuridad que los envolvía parecía sensibilizarle más todos los sentidos; sentía intensificados la resollante cadencia de su respiración y el golpeteo de su corazón en la palma; el vello crespo que le salía por el cuello abierto de la camisa le hacía hormiguear las yemas de los dedos. Pero fue la forma rígida y cálida que sintió debajo del trasero la que le produjo un estremecimiento de terror por todo el cuerpo. Se tensó, quedándose tan rígida como una marioneta.

-Ahora bien –dijo él, en tono mortalmente serio-, ¿va a comer o tengo que volver a besarla?

Su aliento le rozó la ardiente mejilla, advirtiéndole que tenía toda la intención de cumplir su amenaza.

-Comeré –ladró, abriendo la boca.

-Conoce muy bien la manera de desinflar la opinión de un hombre sobre sus encantos -comentó é1, pesaroso, dándole una cuchara a rebosar de pudin.

El conocimiento de ella de la anatomía masculina podía limitarse a lo que había oído en las conversaciones entre las chicas del castillo, pero por lo que podía decir, los encantos de é1 no daban señales de desinflarse. Tragó.

-La mayoría de los hombres no se sienten impulsados a ofrecer besos como forma de castigo.

-Vamos, en el pasado he conocido damas que los consideraban una recompensa.

-¿Las tenía cautivas o esta es una diversión reciente para usted?

-Puedo asegurarle que ninguna de ellas era tan divertida como usted –contestó él, pasándole la cuchara bajo el labio inferior para recoger un poco de pudin que le había caído.

La enloquecía estar tan cerca de é1 y no poder distinguir nada de su fisonomía aparte de una máscara de oscuridad. Tendría que resultarle insoportablemente violento estar así acunada en el regazo de un desconocido, pero en algún momento entre su primer encuentro y ese momento, él había dejado de ser un desconocido. Podía no ser nada más que un fantasma hecho de sombras y texturas, pero esas sombras y texturas se le estaban haciendo tan familiares como el fino pelo de su padre entre sus dedos y el sonido de la respiración de un fino gatito en la oscuridad.

-Vi el barco -dijo, desesperada por distraerlos a los dos de la manera como sus alientos 

mezclados parecían ir acercando sus labios.

Le tocó a é1 ponerse rígido.

-Ah, ¿y eso fue lo que le estropeó el apetito?

-Sí, porque todavía no logro entender por qué un hombre de sus evidentes recursos quiere robarles a personas que tienen tan poco.

-Tal vez no lo considero un robo. Tal vez simplemente lo considero aligerarlos de algo que nunca fue legítimamente de ellos para empezar.

-Si se refiere a las mil libras, ¡no existen! Nunca han existido.

-¿Y por que habría de creerle, señorita? -preguntó é1, nuevamente con ese enfurecedor matiz de diversión en la voz. Sólo hace unos días no creía que existieran los dragones.

-Y sigo sin creerlo. Y aun falta que me demuestre que estoy equivocada.

-Entonces tal vez yo tampoco creo en las doncellas. ¿Está dispuesta a demostrarme que existen?

Serena no encontró respuesta para ese provocativo reto. Sólo pudo echar atrás la cabeza para mirar el brillo de sus ojos.

Él cogió una de los mechones dorados escapadas de su gorro y se la enrolló en los dedos.

-Tenerla aquí... –le dijo, bajando la voz a un ronco susurro-, así... ¿Tiene una idea de lo que le hace eso a un hombre como yo?

-¿Le adormece las piernas? –osó preguntar ella.

Él estuvo un largo rato en silencio y de pronto se le escapó un agudo ladrido de risa. Sin dejar de reírse, la levantó en los brazos y se dirigió a la cama. Sin siquiera inclinarse un poco, la lanzó sobre el colchón. Ella callo hasta la cabecera de la cama, creyendo por un instante que él podría tener la intención de acostarse también. Pero él se sentó a su lado y apoyó las palmas en la cabecera, dejándola aprisionada entre sus brazos.

- Come, Serena –le ordenó, acercando su cara a la de ella-, porque si no te comes todo lo que hay en esa bandeja, volveré con el cerdo asado de malachite. Y entonces lamentarás no haber elegido mejor mis malditos besos.

-Un instante después, ya había desaparecido por el panel, dejándola sola, pensando si no lo lamentaba ya.

El día__siguiente amaneció pesadamente opresivo. Serena se comió obedientemente todas sus comidas bajo el vigilante ojo de Malachite, aunque la comida le sabía a serrín. No sabía si su pobre y asediado corazón sería capaz de soportar otra de las visitas nocturnas del Dragón. Durante todo el interminable día, incluso Mal parecía distraído. En lugar de parlotear como solía hacer, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo mirando ansioso la puerta, como si fuera é1 el prisionero y no ella. Después de tragarse el estofado y el tazón de sopa de pescado_**, **_le dijo que podía marcharse, convencida de que prefería irse a la cama temprano antes que soportar un momento más de sus penosos intentos de hacer conversación. Se había levantado de la mesa y acababa de apagar la última de las velas cuando entraron por la ventana las primeras conmovedoras notas de música de trompeta. Estremeciéndose en la oscuridad, subió a la cama, y se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera y los brazos alrededor de las piernas flexionadas hasta el pecho. Aunque ya sabía que los dedos que pulsaban los tubos eran muy humanos, su doliente lamento seguía evocándole sus propios fantasmas de tristeza y pesar.

Por un melancólico momento la belleza pura de la música le permitió olvidarse del Dragón y recordar al esbelto muchacho cuyo rebelde mechón de pelo oscuro insistía en caerle sobre los ojos azul cielo. Ese castillo había sido su hogar, y si alguien no hubiera traicionado a su padre delatándolo a Beril, todavía podría ser el señor allí. Levantó la vista hacia las ninfas 

en sombra retozando en el cielo raso, pensando si alguna vez é1 habría dormido en esa habitación. Si hubiera vivido, ella tendría que haberlo observado desde las sombras casándose con otra mujer, la hija noble de su propio pueblo o alguna de las muchachas más bonitas de la tierra, o tal vez?. Habría tenido que sonreír a través de las lágrimas al ver a su hijo de ojos azules montado en su propio pony pasando bajo el árbol que fuera su refugio cuando niña. Pero su pena habría sido un pequeño precio a pagar por la alegría de ver crecer a Endimión chiba hasta la edad adulta, como la esperanza y orgullo de su pueblo. Se tocó la mejilla y la sorprendió encontrarla mojada de lágrimas. No lloraba sólo por ese muchacho muerto sino también por la niña que lo había amado. La niña que merodeaba por la espesura de los valles y los serpenteantes corredores de su castillo suspirando por divisarlo aunque fuera de lejos. A veces tenía la impresión de que los dos habían muerto en el momento en que la primera bala de cañón atravesó la torre del homenaje del castillo. La música de la trompeta terminó con una nota lastimera. Se tendió de costado y se cubrió con la sábana hasta el mentón, pensando qué habría pensado ese muchacho de la mujer en que se había convertido. En el sueño, Serena volvía a ser niña e iba corriendo por el laberinto de corredores del castillo; lo oía pero no lo veía. É1 iba delante de ella, danzando por la escalera de caracol, llegando de un salto a los rellanos, con la rauda agilidad de un gato. A los oídos llegaba su risa, osada y traviesa, pero por mucho que ella le gritara que se detuviera, é1 seguía corriendo, negándose a creer que podía ocurrirle algún daño. Ella miró aterrada por encima del hombro, estremecida por el fuerte retumbo de los cañonazos. Si no le daba alcance pronto, sería demasiado tarde. Pero era demasiado gorda, demasiado lenta. Sus piernas cortas y regordetas no podían con las largas y delgadas de é1. Antes que ella pudiera doblar por una esquina, é1 ya iba doblando por la siguiente. «¡Serena!», canturreaba é1, instándola a que no renunciara a la persecución. Los cañones ya sonaban más fuerte, y los esporádicos cañonazos hacían temblar el suelo. ¿Es que é1 no los oía? ¿No__los sentía? Cuando bajaba por la escalera principal, alcanzó a verlo entrar corriendo en la sala grande, su manta de tartán escarlata con negro ondeando detrás de é1 como alas. El pecho se le hinchó de esperanza; si lograba cogerle esa manta, podría sujetarlo firme, podría estrecharlo en sus brazos y mantenerlo allí a salvo para siempre. Cuando sus pies tocaban las losas del pie de la escalera, un ensordecedor rugido__estremeció el castillo. Cayó de rodillas tapándose los oídos con las manos. Cuando por fin se atrevió a abrir los ojos y bajar las manos de sus oídos, había acabado el ruido de cañonazos, dejando un espeluznante silencio. Se puso lentamente de pie, atraída por la enorme puerta en arco de la sala grande. La voz le salió ronca al gritar su nombre. La única respuesta que recibió fue el murmullo del polvo que caía del techo. Deseó creer que el tozudo muchacho estaba escondido, que probablemente estaba reprimiendo la risa, preparándose para saltar a asustarla desde un oscuro rincón. Pero entonces vio el bultito escarlata con negro tirado en el suelo de la sala. Se arrodilló a pasar suavemente la mano por la lana, esperando encontrarla empapada de sangre, como la había encontrado en miles de otros sueños. Pero la manta estaba seca y no le manchó los dedos. Esos dedos comenzaron a temblarle cuando cogió una esquina de la manta y le dio un tirón. En lugar de resistirse, como hacía siempre, la prenda voló hacia ella, dejándola boquiabierta de asombro. No había nadie debajo de la manta; el muchacho había desaparecido.

El Dragón se sentó bruscamente en su jergón, su musculoso torso brillante de sudor a pesar del aire frío. Ahí venían, los oía; oía el ruido de los cascos de los caballos; el retumbo de las 

ruedas de un carro por el surcado camino hacia el castillo; oía el enredo de voces, maldiciendo y gritando órdenes; oía los esporádicos disparos de mosquetes. Se levantó de un salto, con la respiración rápida y jadeante, y se puso la camisa. Subió a tientas la escalera, sin molestarse en encender una veía ni una lámpara. Desembocó en la casa del guarda y se desconcertó al encontrar oscura y desierta la cavernosa habitación, en lugar de estar llena de hombres preparándose para la batalla. Echo a andar hacia la capilla, rogando a Dios que encontrara a alguien ahí, pero sus gritos interrogantes volvían a él en resonantes ecos. Parecía que hasta Dios lo había abandonado. Cuando pasó corriendo junto a una ventana, un relámpago de luz casi lo cegó. Había llegado demasiado tarde, ya habían encendido la primera mecha. Se detuvo en el vestíbulo principal del castillo, con el pecho agitado y las manos apretadas en puños. Nunca más volvería a esconderse asustado en la oscuridad, esperando oír el maldito silbido de esa primera e inminente bala de cañón. Nunca más volvería a confiar su destino a una liberación que no llegaría. Abrió la puerta y salió a la noche. Llegó hasta el medio de patio y abrió los brazos, invitando a los cabrones a volarle los huesos y convertírselos en astillas. Cerrando los ojos, echó atrás la cabeza y lanzó un rugido que pareció salido del fondo mismo de su alma. Pero ese angustiado aullido no podía compararse con el estallido que estremeció la tierra bajo sus pies. El estallido continuó en un apagado retumbo. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido al encontrarse todavía de pie. La lluvia le caía a chorros, pegándole la camisa y las calzas al cuerpo y llevándose con ella los últimos restos de la locura que se apoderara de é1.

-Ay, Dios -susurró, cayendo de rodillas.

Si hubiera sabido que se aproximaba una tormenta, no se habría permitido dormir. Si Malachite hubiera estado ahí habría intentado distraerlo con alguna graciosa anécdota, con una partida de ajedrez, una copa de oporto, con cualquier cosa, para aliviarle la torturante locura que amenazaba a su alma. Se cubrió la cara con las manos. Era capaz de mantenerse erguido en la cubierta de un barco y aguantar sin encogerse los cañonazos ordenados por é1, pero ahí, en ese maldito lugar, hasta el ruido de un trueno lo llevaba al borde de la locura.

Levantó la cabeza justo en el momento en que un relámpago le reveló que estaba arrodillado a los pies de Afrodita. La tormenta anterior le trajo a Serena, recordó, una distracción mucho más agradable que cualquiera que pudiera ofrecerle Malachite. Lo estremeció caer en la cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba ir a verla en ese momento.Se puso de pie, con los huesos doloridos, capeando el azote del viento y la lluvia, corrió hacia el castillo, resuelto a recurrir al único solaz que se merecía.

Serena despertó bruscamente. Al principio confundió los latidos de su corazón con el eco de los cañonazos de su sueño, pero esto sólo duró hasta que la luz de un relámpago fue seguida por un fuerte trueno. Ráfagas de viento azotaban la torre y aullaban de frustración al resistirse esta a desmoronarse bajo su fuerza. Se rodeó con los brazos, sin dejar de temblar. Casi deseó que el Dragón estuviera ahí, casi deseó que la dulzura de su__beso le lavara el amargo sabor de la pesadilla. Pero la deslumbrante luz de un relámpago le demostró que estaba sola. Poco a poco el viento se fue calmando. Ladeó la cabeza al sentir un curioso golpeteo, demasiado rítmico para ser un trueno. Casi soltó un chillido cuando el 

gato aterrizó sobre sus pies con un suave ruido.

-¿De dónde diablos vienes, grandullón? -le preguntó, pasándole los dedos por el peludo lomo-. Juraría que Mal te hizo salir cuando se marchó.

La única respuesta del gato fue un retumbante ronroneo. Serena se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar a tientas afirmándose en la pared. Entre relámpago y relámpago, la habitación se volvía oscura como boca de lobo. A tientas buscó la puerta panel, pero su mano sólo tocó aire. Entonces comprendió: el ruido que la despertó era el panel al golpearse suavemente contra la pared, atrapado en los potentes dedos de la ráfaga de viento que lo abrió. La puerta estaba entreabierta. La libertad era suya.

Serena se apartó de la puerta retrocediendo, pensando si no estaría soñando todavía. Si se atrevía a atravesar ese umbral, ¿oiría el golpeteo de los pasos de un muchacho en la escalera? ¿Oiría el burlón sonido de su risa instándola a seguirlo? Se pellizcó la tierna piel del interior del brazo, bien fuerte. Tranquilizada por el dolor, hizo una honda inspiración y pasó por la abertura. Al encontrarse en el aire frío y húmedo comprendió que hasta el momento no había pensado en el trabajo que costaría hacer cálida y acogedora su habitación de la torre. Bajó a tientas la estrecha escalera de caracol, pegada al muro para esquivar un chorro de lluvia que caía de una grieta en el techo. De pronto el ruedo del camisón se le quedó cogido en un bloque de piedra roto, lo liberó de un tirón y con el impulso bajó a tropezones tres peldaños; el torpe movimiento la dejó cara a cara ante...

El vacío.

En la pared norte había quedado un inmenso agujero irregular, dejando a la vista el mareante panorama de las blancas crestas del mar azotado por la tormenta. En el cielo sin luna bailaban las parpadeantes luces de los relámpagos, iluminando la rugosa cara del acantilado y el inmenso abismo que caía hasta las rocas de abajo. Retrocedió unos peldaños, aplastándose contra la pared opuesta. ¿Esos eran los terrores que tenía que vencer el Dragón para ir a visitarla en la oscuridad de la noche? Por unos momentos temió no ser capaz de apartarse de la pared. Pero respirando lento y cerrando los ojos, consiguió pasar junto al inmenso agujero y continuar bajando hasta la galería de abajo. Al final de la galería había un tramo ancho de peldaños de piedra. Empezó a bajar por esa escalera, no del todo convencida de que no era un sueño. En su sueno sus pasos no eran lentos ni torpes, parecía ir volando por la escalera, con los volantes de la orilla del camisón flotando detrás.

Cuando llegó a1 vestíbulo de entrada, sintió en la cara una brisa fresca de olor a lluvia; la puerta astillada que daba al patio estaba abierta, colgando de la mitad de sus goznes, en una invitación que ella no podía declinar. Aceleró el paso en dirección a la puerta, tratando de imaginarse la alegría que iluminaría la cara de su Madre cuando ella se arrojara en sus brazos. Entonces se detuvo, no lograba enfocar sus queridos y conocidos rasgos, y por su cabeza pasó un inquietante pensamiento. ¿Y__si é1 no la había echado de menos? Cuando el Dragón la hizo su prisionera, había pensado que los regaños de su madre era una bendición; pero en ese momento no estaba tan segura de que lo fuera. ¿Y__si su madre se limitaba a apretarle la mano, llamarla «su niña buena» y enviarla a la cama? Entonces no tendría nada que hacer aparte de ir a meterse en su cama con uno de los libros, preocuparse por Mina.

Se giró lentamente. La enorme puerta en arco de la sala grande parecía llamarla, igual que en su sueño..

Dio un paso, dio otro paso, y se le aceleró el pulso con una extraña mezcla de fascinación y miedo.

La sala grande había sido en otro tiempo el corazón del castillo de los reyes de la tierra, y fue ese corazón el que destruyó el ataque de Beril. Una bala de cañón aplastó una buena parte del techo, dando libertad a las nubes para descargar el agua sobre su rota lona. Ya había escampado bastante la lluvia, y por entre el velo de nubes empezaba a asomar la luna, tímidamente al principio, como para asegurarse de que la tormenta se había marchado y era seguro salir. Maltrechos estandartes colgaban de las macizas vigas que no quedaron rotas por el golpe; el color escarlata de los dragones que danzaban en su fondo negro había tomado el matiz de sangre seca. Un macizo hogar de piedra dominaba en la pared del fondo, su repisa tallada a mano cubierta de telarañas.

Entró en la sala, sintiéndose apenas más sustancial que los fantasmas que sin duda vivían en ese lugar. Casi oía los ecos de sus risas, de sus voces elevadas en un himno, con las copas alzadas en un victorioso brindis al poderío y majestad de los reyes de la tierra.

Sacudió la cabeza para desechar esa fantasía. No eran los fantasmas de esos guerreros muertos los que la atormentaban sino, el fantasma de la mujer que en ese tiempo se esforzaba en hacer un hogar de esa ventosa sala. Recordaba a la reina; era una mujer robusta, de alma bondadosa, que se reía muchísimo y adoraba a su único hijo. Su toque dulcemente femenino estaba en todas partes. Bajo un espejo quebrado había un sofá enmarcado por cenefas de madera labrada con espirales y volutas, el relleno de algodón colgando de los cojines rotos. En lugar de oscuros y tristes tapices, las paredes habían estado revestidas por lino francés de etéreos colores rosa y azul pastel. Una columna corintia estaba caída de costado sobre un charco de agua de lluvia.

Para atravesar la sala tuvo que abrirse paso por un campo de cerámica rota. Se inclinó a recoger un trozo de un tiesto de porcelana fina y pasó el pulgar por su lustrosa superficie. Se había pasado la vida deseando tener cosas tan hermosas, y no pudo dejar de lamentar su destrucción y los fragmentos rotos de los sueños que representaban.

Estaba haciéndolo girar en la mano cuando su pie tocó una cabeza sin cuerpo. Estaba a punto de lanzar un chillido cuando cayó en la cuenta de que era la cabeza de mármol de la estatua que estaba en el patio, Afrodita, sus bien formados labios curvados en una sonrisa de complicidad, compasiva y burlona al mismo tiempo.

Entonces fue cuando lo vio.

Estaba sentado, como siempre, en las sombras. Pero esa noche parecía que ni siquiera las sombras bastaban para ocultarlo. Estaba sentado en la silla central de una larga mesa de caoba, con la cara apoyada en los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Delante de é1 había un decantador de cristal con un dedo de whisky en el fondo, junto con una caja de cerillas de plata y una vela que no se había molestado en encender. No llevaba chaqueta ni chaleco, sólo una camisa blanca arremangada descuidadamente hasta encima de los codos. Por la forma como tenía el fino lino pegado a sus potentes hombros, marcando todas sus fibras y músculos, Serena supuso que debía de estar empapado hasta los huesos.

É1 parecía no haber advertido su presencia; lo único que tenía que hacer era salir de puntillas, y estaría libre de é1 para siempre. Pero antes de que pudiera girarse y echar a andar, retumbó un trueno en la distancia, y por los rígidos músculos de é1 pasó un 

estremecimiento.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, ella ya estaba junto a él poniéndole suavemente una mano en el hombro.

É1 levantó la cabeza sin mirarla, dejando caer gotas de lluvia.

-Buenas noches, señorita Serena


	12. Mi amor

-Buenas noches, señorita Serena

-Buenas noches, señorita Serena.

-¡Cómo supo que no era Mal!

-Malachite sabe muy bien que no debe caer sobre mí en la oscuridad. Inadvertidamente podría resultar con el cuello cortado.

Serena tragó saliva.

-Pero claro -añadió él-, su cuello no es ni de cerca tan bonito como el suyo.

El whisky no le había puesto la lengua estropajosa, pero había suavizado las consonantes duras y las vocales abiertas, dando a su habla una encantadora armonía. Antes que ella pudiera retirar la mano de su hombro, é1 se la cogió firmemente y le pasó el pulgar por la palma.

-Tampoco son tan suaves sus manos. Tal vez sólo es un sueño musitó, pasándose el dorso de su mano por la melilla-. Dígame, ¿tendría la Terca princesa la compasión para venir a mí en mis sueños con sus manos suaves y su piel con olor a sueño?

El delicioso calorcillo que emanaba de su contacto sólo la puso nerviosa.

-No creo que los hombres atontados por la borrachera sean capaces de soñar.

El Dragón emitió una risita dura.

-Tal vez no es usted un sueño, sino un fantasma. La dama blanca del castillo enviada a advertirme que me marche de este lugar antes que me cueste mi alma inmortal. -Giró la cabeza para mirarla, su expresión oculta por las sombras-. Ah, pero tal vez la siempre pragmática señorita Serena no cree en los fantasmas, ¿verdad?

-Pensaba que no -repuso ella en voz baja, asustada de que é1hubiera expresado con tanta precisión su propio sueño-. Pero al estar en un lugar como este, no estoy tan segura.

Se sintió extrañamente abandonada cuando él le soltó la mano y se levantó, alejándose hacia el hogar, la parte más oscura. Le pareció que el frío húmedo de la sala se le metía en los huesos.

Él levantó la cara hacia las vigas astilladas.

-¿Se le ha ocurrido pensar cómo se sentirían esa noche? Traicionados por uno de los suyos, abandonados por aquellos en quienes confiaban que los defenderían. Lo único que podían hacer era acurrucarse en la oscuridad con sus exiguas__armas y esperar que cayera del cielo la primera bala de cañón.

Podrían haber huido en la noche -dijo ella, pensando, como siempre hacía, por qué no lo hicieron.

La risa de él sonó con muy poco humor.

-Eso podría haberles salvado la vida, pero les habría costado su precioso orgullo. -Pasó el índice por el lema grabado sobre la repisa del hogar-. Con razón o sin razón...

-... un chiba siempre da el corazon -terminó ella.

No le hacía ninguna falta leer el lema; sus odiosas palabras estaban grabadas en su corazón.

-¿Había niños? -preguntó é1 en tono despreocupado, pasando el dedo por la gruesa capa de polvo de la repisa.

Entonces fue Serena la que se giró, buscando ocultarse de la luz de la luna.

-Tenían un hijo. Era un niño.

-Sólo uno. Eso es raro, ¿verdad? Yo creía que estos señores de la tierra engendraban hijos como conejos.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-Su esposa sólo pudo darle ese único hijo. Pero a diferencia de muchos hombres, é1 nunca se lo reprochó, la trataba como si le hubiera dado el más extraordinario y precioso de los regalos: un hijo. Un heredero que dirigiría el clan cuando é1 muriera. -Se le debilitó la voz hasta un murmullo-. No creo que los aldeanos se recuperen jamás de su pérdida.

El Dragón rió burlón.

-Por lo que me ha dicho de la buena gente de la tierra, dudo que alguien haya derramado una lágrima por é1.

-¡Yo! -exclamó ella, girándose a mirarlo. Sin poder soportar su silencio, caminó hacia los restos de una ventana-. Yo era poco más que una niña cuando murió, pero supongo que ya a esa edad estaba medio enamorada de é1. -Una triste sonrisa le curvó los labios-. Qué tonta, ¿verdad?,__al creer que un muchacho como é1 podía dedicar un pensamiento a una niña gorda y torpe como yo.

-Su única tontería fue creerse enamorada de alguien que era poco más que un niño también.

-Ah, pero es que usted no lo conoció. Era un muchacho muy extraordinario. Fuerte, amable y noble. Incluso entonces era evidente qué clase de hombre sería cuando creciera.

Una vez me rescató a mí. Pero yo era orgullosa y tozuda, y en lugar de darle las gracias como era debido, le di un mordaz sermón. No sabía que esa sería la última vez que lo vería vivo.

Miró hacia fuera, pero en lugar de ver los escombros desperdigados en el patio, vio un camino iluminado por el sol, bordeado por aldeanos llorosos, sintió la rugosa corteza al enterrar las uñas en el tronco del viejo roble y oyó el doliente lamento de las flautas anunciando la muerte de todos sus sueños.

-Los vi llevando su cuerpo cerro abajo. Debo de haber estado escondida en el mismo árbol desde donde cientos de veces lo había observado pasar cabalgando por ese camino, pero esa última vez lo llevaban tendido boca abajo, atravesado sobre el lomo de su pony. Lo habían envuelto en la manta de tartán que é1 siempre llevaba con tanto orgullo.

Serena sabía que las lágrimas habían comenzado a correrle silenciosas por las mejillas, igual que ese día. Pero no sabía que el Dragón había dado dos pasos vacilantes hacia ella, con las manos apretadas en puños a los costados.

Se limpió unas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se giró a mirarlo.

É1 se giró bruscamente, se tambaleó y se apoyó en la repisa con las dos manos.

-Le recomiendo que ahora se marche, señorita. Me siento solo y estoy borracho. Borracho he estado solamente unas pocas veces, pero solo me he sentido durante mucho tiempo, y eso no me hace compañía conveniente para hablar de fantasmas con una dama vestida solamente con su camisón.

A Serena la desconcertó esa admisión. Había supuesto que las penas de la soledad estaban reservadas para las mujeres feas con hermanas hermosas.

-¿Y adónde me recomienda que me marche, milord Dragón? ¿De vuelta a mi celda?

-No me importa un pepino dónde -gruñó é1-. Mientras se ponga fuera de mi vista.

Serena no podría haberse marchado ni aunque en ese momento hubiera venido una bala de cañón dirigida directamente hacia la sala; no podía marcharse mientras hubiera una grieta en la armadura del Dragón por donde ella pudiera ver un atisbo de su interior.

-¿Regreso a la aldea, entonces? -Dio otro paso hacia él, con la idea de atraerlo a la luz de la luna con sarcasmos-. ¿Les digo que su feroz Dragón no es otra cosa que un hombre? ¿Un hombre que quiere hacerse temer pero esconde su cara porque tiene más miedo de sí mismo del que podrían tenerle ellos jamás?

-Dígales lo que le dé la maldita gana -gruñó é1, sus nudillos blancos contra la madera caoba de la repisa.

Serena se acerco otro poco, con la mano levantada, pero no se atrevió a tocarle la rígida extensión de su espalda.

-¿Les digo también que no me ha mostrado otra cosa que amabilidad? ¿Que reemplazó mi ropa para que no enfermara? ¿Que me obligó a comer cuando yo me habría matado de hambre por pura tozudez? ¿Que__ha declinado devorar a la virgen que le ofrecieron en sacrificio?

É1 se giró.

-No crea que no he pensado en eso. No crea que no lo estoy considerando en este mismo momento.

Ella vio brillar el hambre en sus ojos, pero él no le puso las manos encima. Fue eso, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo que la impulsó a tocarle la cara con las yemas de los dedos. É1 hizo una inspiración resollante mientras ella le exploraba suavemente la cara, buscando la cicatriz, la quemadura o la deformidad que lo había llevado a vivir en la oscuridad, y marcado como una bestia a sus ojos y a los ojos del mundo.

Tuvo que echar a un lado un mechón de sedosos cabellos para pasar las yemas de los dedos por una frente fuerte y tersa; tenía unas cejas tupidas ligeramente arqueadas, las pestañas suaves como plumas bajo su palma. Siguió la curva de su pómulo hasta la firme línea de la nariz. Dobló los dedos para acariciarle la mandíbula ligeramente rasposa por la barba de un día. Estaba a punto de rozarle los labios con las yemas de los dedos cuando é1 le cogió la muñeca, gimiendo.

Ella pensó que le iba a apartar la mano, no que iba a apoyar las yemas de los dedos en sus labios para besárselas. Tenía los labios firmes, pero suaves. La tierna urgencia de su beso le hizo correr una ardiente y seductora dulzura por todas las venas.

É1 la cogió por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

-¿Te entregarías a mí, Serena? ¿Te sacrificarías para salvar a esta pobre y desdichada bestia en que me he convertido?

Invadida por una extraña calma, ella miró las sombras que componían su cara.

-Una vez me dijiste qué tenía que hacer para transformarte de bestia en hombre.

Rodeándole la nuca con una mano, le inclinó la cabeza y posó suavemente la boca en la de él.

Saboreando el regalo del beso de serena, el Dragón se debatió consigo mismo. Era demasiado tarde para decirle que le había mentido, demasiado tarde para advertirle que su beso sólo tejería un encantamiento más peligroso que cualquiera que hubiera habido antes. En lugar de domarlo, su beso lo volvía loco; loco por besarla, loco por acariciarla, loco por poseerla. Hizo una estremecida inspiración mientras la boca de ella maduraba bajo la suya, con los labios entreabiertos con una invitación que é1 ya no tenía la fuerza para resistir.

Refrenándose para no asustarla, la rodeó con los brazos y movió la lengua por la húmeda calidez de su boca; ella sabía a inocencia y a avidez, y era justamente ese tímido ardor el que hacía su beso más enternecedor que cualquier caricia de una cortesana.

-Mi preciosa... mi inocente -susurro con la boca pegada a la comisura de sus labios-. Eres un sueño, ¿verdad?__Un sueño hecho realidad.

Serena no habría creído nunca que el Dragón pudiera ser capaz de esa ternura. Su boca se deslizó hacia la curva de su mandíbula, dejándole una estela de hormigueante placer. Le besó el hoyuelo de la mejilla, bajó la boca hasta el hueco de su garganta y luego volvió a sus labios. Eso no era un casto roce de labios, ni nebulosa mezcla de sus alientos; era un beso tan dulce y misterioso como la propia muerte. Mientras él le devoraba la boca con exquisita meticulosidad, ella tuvo que cogerse de su camisa para no caerse. Podía ser él el que estaba borracho, pero era ella la mareada, embriagada más por su dulce ternura que por el whisky que saboreaba en su lengua. Aunque su respiración era tan resollante como la de ella, sentía el corazón de su dragón latiendo fuerte y uniforme bajo la palma. Él no interrumpió ese hechicero beso ni siquiera mientras la llevaba hasta ponerla apoyada contra la mesa. Ella había pensado atraerlo hacia la luz de la luna, pero jamás habría soñado que él la llevaría hasta la parte más oscura ni que ella iría con él de buena gana, incluso impaciente. El borde de la mesa se le hundió en la parte baja de la espalda, él se apretó contra la blandura de su abdomen, demostrando de una vez por todas que no era una bestia sino simplemente un hombre, un hombre que la deseaba desesperadamente.

-Eres una condenada tontita. Deberías haberte marchado cuando te lo ordené –dijo él con voz ronca, estrechándola con más fuerza.

Ella le buscó a tientas la cara, encontrando más irresistible ese ronco reproche que su caricia. Él le rozó los labios con los de él, moviéndolos de un lado a otro en una seductora caricia que le hizo latir el corazón al doble de su ritmo ya desbocado.

Él empezó a desatar las cintas de satén que le cerraban el cuello del camisón. Le sintió temblar las manos cuando se lo bajó, dejándole al descubierto los hombros.

-Qué piel más fina tienes –susurró pasándole los dedos suavemente, como plumas, sobre el hueso de la clavícula.

-Las muchachas gordas suelen tenerla así –le informó ella, apoyando la ardiente mejilla en su pecho-. Ese es su consuelo por tener tanta.

Él le cogió la cara entre las dos manos y su voz sonó tan enérgica como sus manos:

-Si no eres una diosa entre las mujeres, ¿entonces por qué Afrodita se está poniendo verde de envidia ante la perspectiva de que te quite el velo?

Serena se rió temblorosa.

-¿Estás seguro de que no es solamente el moho?

Cuando el Dragón hundió la cara en el cuello de ella para ahogar su risa de exasperación, le fue casi posible creer que esa tierna blandura podría llenar los lugares vacíos de su vida.

-Si no crees los elogios que salen de esta lengua melosa, sencillamente tendré que darle otro uso.

Serena gimió desde el fondo de la garganta cuando él hizo exactamente eso, deslizando esa lengua melosa por entre sus labios a un ritmo tan antiguo como el del mar azotando las rocas bajo el castillo. Una fuerte excitación la recorrió toda entera cuando é1 llenó las manos con sus pechos, por encima del camisón de lino, y sus pulgares callosos le frotaron los pezones poniéndoselos rígidos. Ahogó una exclamación dentro de la boca de é1, y é1 gimió en la de ella. El aliento de su dragón pareció llenarla, y sus llamas le encendieron un fuego furioso en la parte baja del vientre. Por encima del rugido de sus oídos, le oyó susurrar su nombre, como si fuera un encantamiento. No pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir su rendición cuando é1 metió la mano bajo la falda del camisón, la subió por su pierna, deteniéndose a acariciarle la suavísima piel de la parte interior de la rodilla. Desde la mañana en que é1 la rescató de la ventana, había tenido buen cuidado de ponerse un par de calzones bajo el camisón. En ese momento comprendió lo tonta que había sido al creer que esa delgada capa de seda le protegería su virtud. Debería haber sabido que para un hombre como el Dragón serían más un aliciente que un estorbo.

Sólo cuando lo oyó hacer una entrecortada inspiración se acordó de la rajita abierta en la seda en la entrepierna de la prenda. Cuando esos dedos diestros y aristocráticos le rozaron el vello mojado por un deseo que ella ya no podía negar, se le pusieron lacios los muslos, invitándolo a, no, suplicándole que hiciera su voluntad con ella.

Así que eso era, pensó, dejando caer la cabeza, impotente, sobre un hombro. Ese era el impío éxtasis por el que las chicas habían trocado su inocencia y orgullo.

É1 le bañó la boca con besos mientras al mismo tiempo la acariciaba y frotaba hasta dejarla pegajosa con un néctar más denso y dulce que la miel. Sólo entonces pasó el pulgar por encima del botón hinchado en el centro de los rizos. Sólo entonces introdujo un dedo en el ansioso agujero que jamás había conocido la caricia de un hombre.

Serena se arqueó, apretándose contra su mano, el placer derramándose por toda ella como una brillante cascada que parecía no tener fin. Estaba a punto de gritar su nombre cuando recordó, con una punzada de consternación, que no sabía cuál era ese nombre.

Era un desconocido. Un desconocido gigantesco ante ella en la oscuridad, con la cara oculta en las sombras y la mano bajo su falda. Sintiéndose repentinamente enferma de vergüenza, le empujó el pecho.

-No -exclamó, apartándose de sus brazos.

É1 la siguió, deteniéndose justo en el borde de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Creíste que te iba a forzar? Por el amor de Dios, Serena, ni siquiera yo soy tan monstruo.

Serena se cogió de un brazo del sofá, tratando de regularizar la respiración. No quería llorar delante de é1; no era una llorona bonita.

-No me entiendes. Nos eres tú. ¡Soy yo! -dijo, bajando la cabeza-. Debería haberte advertido. Todas las mujeres de mi familia parecen tener una terrible debilidad de la carne.

A él se le escapó una risa de alivio.

-Ah, ¿eso es todo? Te aseguro, preciosa, que lo que acabas de experimentar es absolutamente normal. No hay nada terrible en eso. Ni para ti ni ciertamente para mí.

Serena se giró hacia é1.

Vio que el Dragón la estaba observando desde las sombras, extrañamente inmóvil-. No Estoy igual de dispuesta a ofrecerme a cualquier sinvergüenza pico de oro que me bañe a besos o me alabe la suavidad de mi piel.

É1 estuvo callado un buen rato, tan largo que Serena comenzó a pensar si no lo habría herido con sus palabras.

-¿Y a cuántos otros sinvergüenzas pico de oro te has ofrecido?

Ella pensó en la pregunta un momento, sorbiendo por la nariz para ahogar un sollozo.

-A ninguno. Solamente a ti.

-Vamos, te sientes toda una ramerita, ¿eh?__-dijo é1 alegremente.

-¡No puedes negar que te dejé tomarte libertades indecibles!

-Ah, yo no las llamaría indecibles _**-**_repuso__é1, con la pronunciación cerrada nuevamente por el enfado-. Primero me dejaste besarte en la boca, después me dejaste acariciar esos exquisitos pechos tuyos a través del camisón, y luego me dejaste ponerlos dedos en...

-¡Basta! -exclamó ella, tapándose las orejas para no oír su intencionada burla-. ¿Cómo he podido dejarte hacerme esas cosas sin siquiera haberte visto la cara? ¿Sin siquiera saber tu nombre?

-Puede que eso sea cierto -dijo é1 en voz baja-, pero durante un momento habría jurado que me conocías el corazón.

A ella le tembló el pecho por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas. No deseaba otra cosa que correr a echarse en sus brazos, pero estaba tan atrapada por la luz de la luna como é1 por la oscuridad. Mientras él se negara a revelarle su identidad, la franja de suelo que los separaba seguiría siendo tan imposible de cruzar como el abismo que separaba el castillo del mar. Temerosa de intentarlo de todas maneras, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la sala.

El rayo de luna que entraba por la puerta abierta le parecieron dedos que la llamaban hacia la libertad.

Subió corriendo la escalera, dejando al Dragón entregado a sus sombras. No lo vio salir corriendo de la sala, arriesgándose a la luz para seguirla. Tampoco lo vio desmoronarse contra la pared y pasarse las manos por el pelo cuando oyó los sollozos que resonaban abajo provenientes de la parte más alta del castillo.

Serena estaba subida sobre la mesa de la torre, cogida a las frías rejas de hierro, observando cómo las sombras le iban robando al día sus últimas luces. Ya no tenía ninguna necesidad de mirar nostálgica hacia el mar, soñando con la libertad. Se le había concedido ese regalo, sólo para hacerla descubrir que no era eso lo que deseaba. Tal vez nunca la había deseado.

Se bajó de la mesa y empezó pasearse por la habitación. El gato__estaba echado cuan largo era sobre los almohadones de la cama, como un sultán sobrealimentada a la espera de que las mujeres del harén comiencen el baile. Al verlo mover de lado a lado la cabeza siguiendo su paseo por la habitación, le era muy fácil imaginar un destello de desprecio en sus arrogantes ojos dorados.

En su primer encuentro había acusado de cobarde al Dragón, y sin embargo ella se había pasado el día acurrucada en esa celda, hecha por ella misma al no hacer caso del panel. Ya ni siquiera sabía decir de qué exactamente tenía miedo. ¿De él? ¿De__ella?

É1 podía ocultarse en la oscuridad, pero ella se había pasado los quince últimos años escondida detrás de un muro levantado con sus propias manos; el mortero que unía las piedras de su muro era la mezcla del deber, el orgullo y la virtud. Había llevado su deber hacia su padre como un penitente lleva su amado cilicio; se había enorgullecido de ser fea y virtuosa tanto como las demas princesas se enorgullecían de ser bonitas. Incluso su amor sin esperanzas por un muchacho muerto hacía tanto tiempo sólo le había servido para protegerse el corazón de los riesgos de vivir y de amar.

Cogió el libro _The Triumph of the Rational Thinking___(El triunfo del pensamiento racional), de Manderly y__se puso a hojearlo. La clara letra impresa, con sus ordenadas__explicaciones, raciocinio, premisas y conclusiones eran un galimatías para sus ojos doloridos. Por una vez, la lógica la había abandonado, dejándola en las garras de una emoción que desafiaba a toda razón.

Recordando la última vez que vio al Dragón, dejó deslizarse__el libro de sus manos. É1 había estado ahí, al borde de las sombras, como un fantasma solitario, y__sin embargo con más sustancia que cualquier persona que hubiera conocido en su vida.

«¿Cómo he podido dejarte hacerme esas cosas sin siquiera haberte visto la cara? ¿Sin siquiera saber tu nombre?»

«Puede que eso sea cierto, pero durante un momento habría jurado que me conocías el corazón.»

Cerró los ojos, pensando si tal vez é1 tenía razón. Podía no saber su nombre ni haber visto su cara, pero se sentía como si le conociera el alma: su amabilidad, su ternura, la generosidad de espíritu que é1 quería ocultar bajo una fachada brusca y una indiferencia burlona. Tal vez fue ese atisbo del hombre que se escondía__detrás de la máscara lo que la asustó tanto, lo que la impulsó a decir palabras que le hirieran el orgullo y lo obligaran a dejarla libre.

Pero jamás sería libre mientras su corazón siguiera siendo prisionero de é1.

Lentamente se giró a mirar el panel. Podía ponerse el camisón, apagar las velas y meterse en esa invitadora cama, pero el instinto le decía que el Dragón no iría a verla como había hecho antes.

Si deseaba liberarse tendría que ir ella a verlo a é1.

Vaporosas lenguas de niebla subían de los valles y depresiones, girando como aliento de dragón por las almenas del castillo. Abajo el mar azotaba las rocas del acantilado, rugiendo con implacable furia. La luna llena arrojaba un brillo glacial sobre el castillo, enfriando todo lo que tocaba e intensificando la ilusión de que las antiguas piedras se habían congelado en el tiempo.

Serena bajó por la oscura escalera, resuelta a no dejarse estancar en el pasado ni un sólo momento más. Ya no era una niña en busca de un niño, sino una mujer en busca de un hombre. Un hombre hecho no de mito y luz de luna sino de carne y hueso.

Puso una mano alrededor de la llama de la vela para protegerla de una racha de viento, sin siquiera mirar la enorme herida de la pared norte de la escalera ni el aterrador abismo que caía hacia el mar. Sorteó los bloques de piedra caídos como si sólo fueran un puñado de piedrecillas desperdigadas en su camino.

Los rayos de luna que entraban por los agujereados restos de la puerta principal no la atrajeron para nada. Les dio la espalda para escudriñar las sombras, tratando de imaginar dónde podría esconderse un dragón si no quería que lo encontraran.

Vio que la sala grande había sido abandonada por todos a excepción de sus fantasmas; el decantador de cristal seguía sobre la mesa, el dedo de whisky del fondo intacto.

Fue pasando de habitación en habitación, apresurando el paso al ritmo de su creciente impaciencia, hasta llegar a una polvorienta capilla. Aparte de una ventana redonda de vidrio coloreado situado en lo alto de la nave sobre el altar, poco del santuario había sobrevivido a la impía ira de los cañones de Beril.

Dando la vuelta por los bancos rotos, trató de combatir la desesperación. ¿Y si el Dragón ya se había marchado? ¿Y si había salido a hurtadillas para subir al barco que ella viera anclado cerca de la orilla sólo unas noches atrás?

-Por favor -rogó en un susurro, levantando la vista hacia el círculo de luz, cuyos colores le daban la apariencia de una joya.

Cerró los ojos al sentirse reconfortada por una profunda convicción. Si se había marchado, ella lo sabría, lo sentiría en los huesos. Estaba ahí todavía, entre esas paredes, en alguna parte.

Abrió los ojos y salió a toda prisa de la capilla, sus pasos la llevaron hasta la destartalada estructura que en otro tiempo fuera la casa del guarda. En un rincón vio un disco de tenue luz rojiza, al acercarse a mirar, vio que la luz subía por una húmeda escalera de piedra, lo que le confirmó lo que ya había adivinado.

Que el Dragón se había metido en su guarida.

Movió un poco la vela delante de ella, haciendo bailar las sombras, pero no logró ver el final de la escalera; daba la impresión que la espiral de peldaños seguía y seguía bajando hasta el corazón del mismo infierno.

Bajó la vela para hacer una temblorosa inspiración. Sería arriesgado desafiar a la bestia en su propia guarida, pero no tenía muchas opciones. No sabía cómo reaccionaría é1 al ser arrinconado, pero si le daba un coletazo, sólo podía rogar que su corazón fuera lo bastante fuerte para sobrevivir al golpe.

Inició el descenso, recogiéndose la falda de tafetán plisado del vestido azul celeste bien pegada al cuerpo para que no rozara las brillantes paredes tapizadas de liquen. Era fácil creer que ese estrecho túnel de escalones fuera a dar al corazón de una inmensa caverna; que allí encontraría al Dragón echado sobre un nido de oro, diamantes, esmeraldas y rubíes; que él levantaría su enorme cabeza, sus escamas iridiscentes relucientes en medio de la niebla, y arrojaría por las fauces una llamarada que la consumiría hasta la médula de los huesos.

Se detuvo un momento para desechar esa fantasía. Si el Dragón había demostrado algo la noche anterior, era que no era un monstruo.

Cuando llegó al pie de la escalera, se intensificó la luz rojiza, invitándola a pasar por un corredor abovedado que llevaba a una antesala de piedra. Allí fue donde por fin encontró al Dragón, estaba durmiendo no sobre un tesoro escondido sino sobre un revuelto montón de mantas y cojines.

Una oleada de ternura la pilló desprevenida. El Dragón estaba acostado de espalda, con un brazo extendido hacia un lado, los dedos doblados en un puño relajado. Tenía la cara vuelta hacia el lado opuesto a las agonizantes brasas del hogar. El tenue calor que emanaban las brasas no suavizaba el filo del frío húmedo de la sala, pero é1 había echado atrás la manta que debería cubrirlo, dejando a la vista un largo y esbelto muslo envuelto en la pernera de unas calzas de ante hasta la rodilla y un pie descalzo con su media. La camisa abierta hasta la cintura dejaba ver los dorados planos de un pecho ligeramente tapizado por vello oscuro rizado.

Serena sintió caer una gota de cera caliente en los dedos; se le resecó la boca al comprender que tenía en sus temblorosas manos el medio para descubrir su verdadera naturaleza.

Titubeó. Le parecía en cierto modo incorrecto espiarlo estando él tan indefenso como un crío. Pero, se dijo, é1 no sufría de ningún remordimiento de conciencia cuando entraba furtivamente en su habitación a verla dormir,

Se arrodilló a su lado y levantó la vela.

ÉI levantó repentinamente la mano y le cogió la muñeca. En un instante ya había arrojado la vela contra la pared y cambiado las posiciones entre ellos. Serena ahogó una exclamación. Una cosa era estar de pie en sus brazos y otra cosa muy diferente estar de espalda debajo de é1, sus muelles pechos apretados contra la dura pared del pecho de é1.

-¿Se le ha extraviado algo, señorita?

Conque volvía a ser la señorita, ¿eh? Recordando cómo é1 había susurrado su nombre contra sus labios, como si fuera un ensalmo sagrado, sintió una punzada de dolor de pérdida.

-Lo único que he extraviado, milord Dragón, es mi vela.

-Lo cual es una suerte, puesto que estaba a punto de prenderle fuego a mi pelo con ella.

-Supongo que ahora va a señalar que debería darle las gracias por no haberme cortado el cuello.

-No me lo agradezca todavía. La noche aún es joven.

Serena tragó saliva, paralizada por el brillo predador de sus ojos y el calor de su enorme cuerpo masculino sobre el de ella. No había asomo de whisky en su aliento, lo que le confirmó la sospecha de que era más peligroso sobrio que borracho.

É1 rodó a un lado y de un tirón la puso de pie.

-Es usted un ser de lo más fastidioso -dijo, caminando a largas zancadas hacia el hogar. Allí cogió el atizador y golpeó las brasas, apagando las menos tozudas-. Cuando tiene que quedarse, trata de escapar; cuando tiene que escapar, se queda.

-¿Es eso lo que desea? ¿Que me marche ?

É1 se giró a mirarla, su silueta oscura dibujada por la tenue luz de las brasas.

-Lo que yo desee tiene poca importancia. Eso lo dejó muy claro anoche.

Incluso a través del calor que calaba su cuerpo, ella sintió arder las mejillas. Estaba muy consciente de que ella había saboreado el placer que é1 se negó.

-Debería ruborizarse con más frecuencia, señorita Serena -añadió él dulcemente. Le sienta bien.

Ella se tocó la mejilla.

-¿Cómo supo...?

-Es un hecho bien sabido que los dragones ven en la oscuridad.

Si la había visto ruborizarse, pensó ella, entonces__vería también el cuidado que había puesto en arreglarse; vería que se había peinado hasta dejarse los cabellos cayendo en una ondulante y reluciente cascada sobre la espalda; vería que había elegido el vestido que mejor quedaba a sus curvas; vería cuánto se había esforzado en verse a través de sus ojos.

-Lo sospechaba -dijo, sarcástica-. Las sombras nunca me ofrecieron mucha protección de su parte.

-¿Es eso lo que creía necesitar? ¿Protección? ¿De mí?

-Más de lo que se imagina.

Aun después de haberle confesado su debilidad, se le acercó.

El destello receloso de los ojos de é1 se intensificó.

-Si ha venido a despedirse para volver volando a esa encantadora aldea suya, puedo ahorrarle el trabajo. Me marcharé mañana a primera hora.

A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Sin__las mil libras que vino a buscar?

-He llegado a sospechar que el precio de encontrarlas podría ser superior a su valor.

-¿Y cuándo hizo ese descubrimiento?

Ella esperaba que é1 le tomaría a la ligera la pregunta, pero cuando é1 contestó al fin, lo hizo sin el menor asomo de humor.

-Anoche. Cuando usted se zafó de mis brazos como si yo fuera el más vil de los monstruos.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-Los dos estábamos equivocados anoche, milord Dragón. No es el beso de una doncella el que tiene el poder para convertir una bestia en hombre o una niña en una mujer. Por dulce que pueda ser un beso, hay algo mucho más poderoso.

-¡No! -exclamó é1 ásperamente-. Por mucho que yo la desee en mi cama, no le permitiré que comprometa su preciosa virtud por mí.

-¿A eso cree que he venido aquí esta noche? ¿A ofrecerme a usted? -dijo ella, avanzando otro paso.

-Debo advertirle que si comete esa estupidez, no sé si tendré la fuerza para rechazarla. Pero sí tendré la fuerza para abandonarla mañana.

Extendió la mano como si esta pudiera tener el poder para detenerla si sus palabras no lo lograban.

Serena le cogió la mano.

-He venido a ofrecerte algo más poderoso que un beso y más duradero que una caricia. -Se puso la palma de é1 en el pecho, sabiendo que é1 sentiría el temblor de su corazón-. Mi amor.

En ese momento el Dragón no se habría apartado ni aunque Serena le hubiera arrojado una antorcha encendida en la cara. Con esas dos palabras ella comprometía algo mucho más precioso que su virtud, un tesoro que había guardado toda su vida: su orgullo.

-¡No seas estúpida! ¿Cómo puedes amar a un hombre cuyo nombre no sabes? ¿Un hombre cuya cara no has visto nunca?

-No lo sé -dijo ella, subiéndole la mano hasta sus labios-. Pero sí sé que si te marchas de aquí mañana, te llevarás mi corazón contigo dondequiera que vayas.

Mientras los labios de Serena se abrían sobre sus dedos, el Dragón emitió un gemido. Casi sentía agrietarse y caerse las duras escamas que le habían servido de armadura a su corazón durante tanto tiempo. Al bajar su boca a la de ella no pudo impedir aspirar la fragancia de sus cabellos, meter los dedos por su incandescente suavidad.

En otro tiempo había sido lo bastante tonto para preguntarse quién tenía más poder, si el Dragón o la doncella. Pero cuando los labios de Serena se abrieron bajo los de é1, suplicándole que la amara, se le doblaron las piernas y cayó de rodillas.

Ni siquiera lo sobresaltó el trueno que retumbo en la distancia. Al menos él pensó que era un trueno, los oídos le rugían tan fuerte que igual podría haber sido un trueno, el fuego de un cañón o simplemente los latidos de su corazón al entregarlo a las manos de Serena.

-¡Matemos al Dragón! ¡Matemos al Dragón!

El lejano cántico le produjo un estremecimiento de alarma a Serena que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué demonios...?

El Dragón ladeó la cabeza para escuchar. El cántico se oía mas cerca y más fuerte por momentos.

_**¡Matemos al Dragón!**_

_**¡Matemos al Dragón!**_

_**Cortémosle la cabeza**_

_**y estará muerto.**_

_**Y no nos dará más problemas.**_

Soltando una maldición en voz baja, el Dragón se incorporó, cogió la cara de Serena entre las manos y le besó fieramente los labios.

-Perdona que interrumpa nuestro agradable interludio, mi amor, pero creo que estamos a punto de recibir unas visitas no invitadas.

Antes que ella pudiera recuperar el aliento, é1 le cogió la mano y echó a correr escalera arriba arrastrándola detrás.

«El Dragón la había llamado mi amor».

A tropezones detrás de él, Serena se sentía desgarrada entre el terror y la euforia. Aunque su maldito sentido común le advertía que él podía haber dicho esas palabras cariñosas simplemente como una burla, el corazón le saltaba de alegría.

Y por eso era una pena que fueran a morir.

Cuando salieron de la escalera a la casa del guarda, el cántico de la multitud que se acercaba ya se había desintegrado en gritos y alaridos. El Dragón apoyó la espalda en la pared y le pasó el brazo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

-Aun no han llegado al castillo –musitó-. Si logramos llegar a las almenas antes que entren en el patio, puedo dar la señal a mi barco para que venga a recogernos.

No hubo necesidad de explicaciones. Mientras él le rozaba la sien con los labios y le apretaba la mano para animarla, Serena comprendió que lo seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno. Cogidos de la mano salieron de la casa del guarda, pasaron junto a la capilla, en dirección a la puerta principal del castillo. Aunque entraba la luz de la luna por la puerta, no tuvo tiempo para mirarle la cara; no había tiempo para hacer nada que no fuera correr, correr, y tratar de hacer entrar aire en sus pulmones hambrientos. Cuando iban subiendo las escaleras, una mancha gris pasó junto a ellos, adelantándolos. A Serena le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que era el gato_,_ moviéndose a un paso mucho más rápido que lo habitual en él.

Corrieron todo el largo del corredor hasta llegar a una escalera de caracol de piedra idéntica a la que subía a la torre de ella. Aun cuando en ese momento é1 era la presa y no el predador, el Dragón parecía anticiparse a cada giro, a cada bloque de piedra roto, a cada aguiero en el mortero que pudiera haberle entorpecido los pasos. Dieron la vuelta al primer rellano y tuvieron que parar en seco cuando casi se enterraron de cabeza en Malachite.

Mal tenía el pelo revuelto y la camisa rota en varias partes; llevaba una sola bota y le salía sangre de una herida superficial en la sien.

-Logré eludir a los aldeanos justo el tiempo suficiente para subir a la almena y hacer la señal al barco -exclamó, doblándose para recuperar el aliento-. Los hombres ya deben de estar enviando la lancha en este momento.

Comprendiendo que el hombre estaba agotadísimo y casi histérico,Serena le arrancó un encaje del puño y se lo pasó por la herida.

-No entiendo, Mal. ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?

El Dragón miró a su amigo con los ojos entornados.

-Sí, Mal. Es posible que tú puedas explicarle a la señorita Serena cómo ha ocurrido esto. -Miró hacia la ventana y luego a Serena. Aunque su cara seguía en la sombra, la luz de las antorchas subiendo por el sendero iba haciéndose rápidamente más luminosa-. Y rápido.

-Es todo culpa mía -contestó Mal resollante, enderezándose-. Siguieron a Mina cuando vino a encontrarse conmigo y...

-¿Mina? -repitió Serena. Le quitó el improvisado apósito, haciéndolo hacer una mueca de dolor, y lo cogió por el codo-. ¿Mi Mina?

Mal negó con la cabeza.

-«Mi» Mina. O por lo menos esperaba que fuera mía. Por eso le pedí que...

-Me importa un comino de quién era la maldita gata -interrumpió el Dragón apuntando hacia la ventana con un dedo-. Sólo quiero saber por qué viene ahí una multitud furiosa pidiendo mi cabeza.

Mal lo miró azorado.

-No es tu cabeza la que desean. Es la mía. Creen que yo soy el Dragón.

-¿Y__me harás el favor, señor Graham, de decirme cómo llegaron a esa determinada conclusión? -preguntó el Dragón con voz

La querúbica cabeza de Mal era de inocencia pura.

-La verdad es que no lo sé. Pero me han seguido durante horas, dándome caza como a un zorro. Y me habrían cogido si por casualidad no me hubiera caído cerro abajo hasta un saliente rocoso al que no pudieron llegar. Creo que entonces fue cuando decidieron subir al castillo.

El Dragón se arrimó hacia un lado de la ventana, todavía vigilante de mantener la cara en la oscuridad. Los aldeanos ya estaban claramente visibles. Serena se estremeció al oír resonar un grito de batalla de la tierra que no había oído en el valle desde hacía más

de quince años.

-Si los cabrones hubieran mostrado ese celo para defender a su jefe, tal vez podría estar vivo ahora -dijo el Dragón con voz ronca y amarga.

Mal le tiró la manga.

-No hay tiempo para perder. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Si logramos llegar a las cuevas antes que la multitud llegue al castillo, todavía podríamos escapar con nuestras cabezas.

El Dragón se giró a dar una palmada en el hombro de su amigo.

-Así se habla, hombre. Vámonos.

Le cogió la mano a Serena y ya había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no se movía. Le tiró la mano.

-Vamos, Serena, ya has oído a Mal. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

-Yo no iré -dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Qué es eso de que no irás? Claro que irás. -Le puso las manos en los hombros--. ¡Estás loca si crees que te voy a dejar a merced de esa manada de lobos sanguinarios! Ya casi te asesinaron una vez. No les daré otra oportunidad.

Serena le puso las palmas en el pecho, pensando rápido.

-Esta vez no vienen a por mí. Quieren al Dragón. Me creen muerta. Tal vez la impresión que se llevarán al encontrarme viva y coleando os dará el tiempo que necesitáis para llegar a la lancha. Puedo incluso detenerlos mientras vais remando hacia el barco.

-No te dejaré aquí, maldita sea -bramó é1, inflexible.

-No tienes otra opción. Si nos encuentran aquí juntos, mi vida no tendrá más valor para ellos que la tuya. -Le dio un violento empujón en el pecho-. ¡Ahora vete, maldita sea! ¡Antes que nos maten a todos!

El Dragón miró por la ventana y luego por encima del hombro a Mal, que estaba tres peldaños más abajo, con la cabeza gacha, no queriendo influir en é1 ni con una mirada ni con una palabra. La luz de las antorchas se iba haciendo más luminosa por momentos. Si se quedaba mucho tiempo más, toda su mascarada habría sido para nada.

Ella comprendió que é1 la iba a dejar incluso antes que é1 le cogiera la cara entre las manos y le pasara los pulgares por los pómulos como si quisiera grabar su recuerdo en sus dedos.

-Volveré a buscarte -le dijo é1 enérgicamente-. Te lo juro por mi vida.

Ella le acarició la cara, sonriendo a través de las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotarle de los ojos.

-Una vez me dijiste que yo te hacía desear ser un hombre de palabra. Bueno, ahora me has hecho desear a mí que lo seas.

Antes de que é1 pudiera hacer otro juramento que tal vez no podría cumplir, le cogió los sedosos cabellos revueltos y le bajó la cabeza acercando su boca a la suya. Fue un beso como ninguno de los que se habían dado antes, una ardiente comunión dulce y salada, hecha de promesas y pesares, de sueños rotos y deseos insatisfechos.

Oyeron el golpe de lo que quedaba de la puerta de entrada al patio al soltarse de sus goznes, seguido por un alarmado grito de Mal.

-¡Vete! -gritó ella, empujándolo hacia la escalera-. ¡Antes que sea demasiado tarde!

Mirándola una última vez, é1 se sumergió en la oscuridad de la escalera, bajando pegado a los talones de Mal.

Cuando se desvaneció el eco de sus pasos, Serena se arregló el pelo, inundada por una extraña calma. Sabía que tanto el castillo como sus sueños podrían desmoronarse a su alrededor consumidos por las llamas, pero nada de eso le importaba mientras tuviera a un dragón que defender.


	13. la luz

Cuando Serena se materializó en lo alto de la ancha escalinata de losas de tres peldaños que bajaba al patio del castillo, los

Cuando Serena se materializó en lo alto de la ancha escalinata de losas de tres peldaños que bajaba al patio del castillo, los aldeanos retrocedieron pasmados. Serena creyó que su sorpresa se debía únicamente al descubrimiento de que estaba viva y no comida. No tenía idea de la apariencia que les presentaba, con las mejillas todavía muy sonrosadas por los besos del Dragón y sus curvas ya no envueltas en el informe vestido que acostumbraba a traer puestos sino ceñidas por el elegante vestido de tafetán cuyo color hacía juego perfecto con el azul de sus ojos. Sus cabellos sueltos le caían a la espalda en doradas ondas en las que brillaban destellos de colores fuego y hielo, de las antorchas encendidas y la blanca luz de la luna. Se mantuvo firme ahí, ya no con la cabeza gacha sino derecha y muy erguida.

-¡Sere! -gritó Minako, la primera en romper el silencio, tratando de desprenderse de las manos de Andrey, que la tenía fuertemente aferrada-. ¡El Dragón me dijo que estabas viva! Trataron de convencerme de que era una tonta por creerle, pero yo sabía que nunca me mentiría. Confusa, Serena pestañeó, hasta que de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que Mina no se refería a «su» Dragón. La azorada confesión de MAL empezaba a cobrar sentido.

Las demas chicas la estaban mirando boquiabiertas, como si no la hubieran visto nunca antes. Paseó la vista por la multitud en busca de Luna, con la esperanza de tener por lo menos una aliada, pero no vio señales de ella. La fiel criada debió de quedarse en casa acompañando a su madre.

Roberth avanzó, separándose de la multitud, flanqueado por sus dos corpulentos hijos.

-Hazte a un lado, muchacha. No tenemos nada en tu contra.

-Entonces tal vez os sorprenda saber que yo sí tengo algo en vuestra contra. Después de todo, fuisteis vosotros los que me dejasteis para morir aquí en este mismo patio, sólo hace poco más de dos semanas.

-Y parece que te ha ido muy bien -gruñó Diamante.

Al ver cómo é1 detenía la mirada en las redondes de sus pechos que dejaba asomar el escote cuadrado de su corpiño, Serena comprendió repentinamente qué era el desprecio que siempre había visto en sus ojos: deseo. Todas las veces que le había hecho zancadillas, pellizcado e insultado cruelmente, sencillamente había querido castigarla por hacerlo desearla.

-Supongo que me ha ido mejor que a ti, Diamante -le dijo amablemente-, puesto que nunca me he sentido tan poca cosa en mi interior que haya tenido necesidad de apocar a otros sólo para sentirme más grande. Se oyeron varias exclamaciones ahogadas. Diamante dio un paso hacia ella en actitud amenazadora, pero su hermano menor lo retuvo.

Zafiro se quitó un mechón de pelo oscuro de los ojos, sin dejar de rodear a Diamante con su musculoso brazo.

-¡No querrás defender a ese tipo Dragon, supongo! -exclamó-. Vamos, se ha estado sirviendo de todas las muchachas de la aldea, como de la pequeña Minako y Dios sabe cuántas más.

-¡Quería hacerme su esposa! -protestó Mina.

-Si yo tuviera un chelín por cada vez que he oído eso -rió calaberite.

-Probablemente tienes un chelín por cada vez que has oído eso –replicó Zafiro, provocando un murmullo de risas entre la gente.

La expresión de Roberth ya no era severa, sino suplicante.

-Siempre has sido una buena muchacha, Serena. Una muchacha sensata.

Al oír esas conocidas palabras en sus labios, Serena sintió que empezaba a movérsele un músculo de la mandíbula.

-Sin duda ves que ese sinvergüenza nos ha engañado a todos, incluso a ti -continuó é1-. Nos ha mentido y robado con engaño todas las cosas que eran legítimamente nuestras.

-Sus motivos tendría -repuso ella, deseando saber cuáles serían esos motivos.

-Puede que los tuviera -concedió é1-. Tal como nosotros tenemos nuestros motivos para venir aquí esta noche. Hemos venido a por la cabeza del Dragón, y su cabeza tendremos. Ahora, hazte a un lado mujer, antes que me vea obligado a hacer algo que los dos lamentaremos.

Serena no sabía si les había ganado tiempo suficiente a Malachite y al Dragón para llegar a la lancha, pero sí veía que se le estaba acabando el tiempo a ella. Cuando Robert avanzó, esperando que ella se hiciera a un lado para dejarlo pasar, bajó de un salto la escalinata y cogió la bielda de las manos de una de las mamas; sin hacer caso del asustado grito de la anciana, la blandió hacia el pecho de Roberth, haciéndolo bailar una alegre giga para no quedar clavado en las puntas.

-Maldición, muchacha -gimoteó é1, retrocediendo hasta los brazos de los aldeanos-. ¿Es que has perdido el juicio?

-Apostaría a que no es el juicio lo que ha perdido sino su alma -vociferó Diamante. Sus palabras produjeron una oleada de miedo en la gente-. ¡Miradla! ¿Es esa la misma dulce princesa Serenity con la que todos nos criamos?

Al notar el silencio que descendía sobre la gente, Serena recordó que Diamante nunca había sido inteligente, pero sí astuto.

É1 avanzó, teniendo buen cuidado de mantenerse fuera del alcance de las puntas de la bielda.

-Vamos, la princesa Serena que conocimos era gorda y fea. Andaba con la cabeza gacha y siempre estaba con la nariz metida en un libro. Habría estado muy contenta pasando el resto de su miserable vida cuidando a su madre la reina.

-¡Mi madre es una reina! -exclamó Serena-. Su cordura fue el precio que tuvo que pagar por la cobardía de tu padre y la cobardía de todos los hombres de La tierra.

Roberth palideció, pero no hizo amago de defenderse.

La sonrisa de Diamante se hizo más despectiva aún.

-¿Ycuál fue el precio que tuviste que pagar tú para ganarte el favor del Dragón? ¿Tu virtud? ¿Tu alma mortal? -Se giró hacia sus compañeros aldeanos para atraer su atención-. Miradla, con el pelo suelto y los pechos saliéndosele de ese vestido tan indecente como el de cualquier ramera. Se atreve a desafiarnos sólo porque sabe que el Dragón le ha dado el poder para encender la lujuria en todos los hombres presentes aquí. Como ella misma ha dicho -continuó en voz más baja, obligando a todos a estirar los cuellos para oírlo; y los estiraron, devorándola con los ojos, considerando las palabras de Diamante-, ha estado más de dos semanas sola con la bestia. Vamos, solo Dios sabe qué actos impíos le ha enseñado é1 a hacer.

Zafiro trago saliva, agitando la nuez por el esfuerzo. Incluso el estoico Roberth tuvo que sacar su pañuelo para secarse la frente, atrayéndose una furiosa mirada de su mujer.

-¡El Dragón no es ninguna bestia! -gritó Serena, odiando a Diamante por hacer algo tan sórdido de los tiernos encuentros entre ella y el Dragón-. Vamos, es dos veces el hombre que tú ni puedes soñar con ser.

-¡Lo veis! -exclamó Diamante-. Es tal como yo temía. ¡El monstruo la ha hechizado!

-¿Cómo podría haberla hechizado cuando tú mismo dijiste que sólo era un hombre mortal? -dijo mina.

Unas lagrimas inesperadas le hicieron arder los ojos a Serena. Si vivía el tiempo suficiente le daría un enorme abrazo a su amiga.

-Podría haberme equivocado en eso, ¿sabes? -repuso Diamante, encogiéndose de hombros.

-O tal vez tú estabas hechizado -sugirió Serena, provocando una ola de risas nerviosas.

La risa se desvaneció rápidamente ante la mirada furiosa que les dirigió Diamante.

-Yo digo que la quememos.

-¡Sí, quemadla! -gritó su madre, clavando una mirada victoriosa en Roberth.

La multitud repitió el grito, haciendo pasar un escalofrío por Serena. La estaca a la que la habían atado esa noche cuando la dejaron a merced del Dragón seguía clavada entre los adoquines en el centro del patio. No les costaría nada atarla allí, apilar escombros a sus pies y encenderlos con sus antorchas.

Retrocedió un paso, luego otro, agitando la bielda en un amplio arco. Si se precipitaban sobre ella, estaría acabada.

-¡El Dragón no me ha hechizado! -gritó, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del creciente griterío-. ¡No es un monstruo! ¡Es un hombre! ¡Un hombre amable y noble!

Los aldeanos empezaron a avanzar hacia la escalinata, las hojas de sus armasbrillantes a la luz de sus antorchas. Mina logró desprenderse por fin de los brazos de Andrey y trató de llegar hasta Serena, pero sólo consiguió ser tragada por la multitud.

Cuando Serena llegó al escalón superior miró hacia el cielo iluminado por la luna. No oyó el menor eco de rugido ni vio ninguna sombra alada bajando en su rescate. Si no hubiera sido tan tonta para creer en algo tan imposible como un dragón, no estaría ahí en lo alto de la escalinata esperando que la cogiera la multitud. Pero no lamentaba nada, nada, ni un solo beso ni una sola caricia.

Al ver avanzar a Diamante, flanqueado por su padre y su hermano, retrocedió hasta la sombra de la puerta.

Un fuerte brazo le rodeó la cintura por detrás, envolviéndola en un cálido capullo. Aspiró la fragancia a sándalo y especias y una oleada de júbilo recorrió sus venas. El Dragón había vuelto a por ella, tal como prometiera.

É1 avanzó con ella, poniéndolos a los dos a la luz, y los aldeanos retrocedieron, ahogando exclamaciones de horror. Serena los comprendió perfectamente: la pistola que brillaba en la mano del Dragón hacía parecer todas sus espadas y dagas oxidadas nada más que juguetes de niños malhumorados jugando a soldados.

Entonces é1 habló, no con la pronunciación Perfecta, cerrada y desprovista de emoción, sino con la melodiosa pronunciación gutural que caracterizaba a los aldeanos de la tierra, a rebosar de pasión:

-Será mejor que salgáis de este patio inmediatamente si queréis salir con vida, porque no habrá nada de cortar cabezas de dragones ni quema de brujas mientras un Chiba sea el señor y amo de este castillo.

--

una vez mas gracias a todas ustedes por su apoyo y sus comentarios me alegra demaciado que les interese la historiaespero poder contar con su apoyo hasta el final y creanme :) habra uuna k otra sorpresita un beso chao


	14. la luz 2

Serena se quedó paralizada en los brazos del Dragón, tratando de asimilar la impresión de oír una voz que había creído no volver a oír jamás. Demasiadas noches en vela y demasiados cigarros podrían haberle dado el timbre más grave de la humosa voz de barítono de un desconocido, pero sus inflexiones le eran tan conocidas como los latidos de su propio corazón.

Diamante había palidecido como si hubiera visto un espectro, pero en realidad no había nada espectral en el musculoso brazo que le rodeaba la cintura.

Las horas parecieron retroceder vertiginosamente devolviéndola a ese momento en el tiempo cuando estaba en ese mismo patio hacía dos semanas, cuando el Dragón salió de su escondite, la capa ondeando sobre sus anchos hombros, exhalando humo por las narices. Entonces, cuando é1 salió de las sombras, por un fugaz instante ella le vio la cara, esa cara hermosa, terrible por lo imposible.

Ese recuerdo se le había borrado porque su mente se negó a creerlo; el recuerdo se le había negado hasta ese mismo instante.

Lentamente se giró dentro de su brazo.

Al instante comprendió lo estúpida que había sido al confundir a Endimión chiba con un simple mortal. Pese al destello implacable que brillaba en sus ojos Azules , su rostro poseía la áspera pureza de la cara de un arcángel. Su fuerte frente estaba suavizada por un mechón revuelto de sus cabellos negros atados descuidadamente en

la nuca en una coleta que parecía terciopelo negro. Su inflexible mandíbula estaba suavizada por el pesaroso humor de una boca esculpida no para la piedad sino para los placeres paganos, y capaz de tentar incluso a la más virtuosa de las mujeres.

En su cara no había ninguna marca de nacimiento, ninguna cicatriz, ninguna fea deformidad que estropeara sus atractivos planos, aunque el sol, el viento y la disipación sí habían dejado sus marcas en el niño que había sido. Sin poder reprimirse, le pasó las yemas de los dedos por las arrugas que le surcaban la frente, por las finas arruguitas que irradiaban desde las comisuras__de sus ojos, los hondos surcos que le enmarcaban la boca. En lugar de disminuirlo, esos indicios de vulnerabilidad lo hacían más seductor aún.

Retiró bruscamente la mano, sintiéndose traicionada hasta el fondo del alma al descubrir que su amado Dragón no era una bestia sino una belleza. Siempre se había considerado inteligente, pero é1 la había tomado por una tonta de remate.

Incapaz de soportar mirarlo, e igualmente incapaz de dejar de mirarlo, empezó a desprenderse de su brazo.

É1 ya no era el niño larguirucho que ella recordaba. Era delgado de talle, pero más alto y ancho de hombros de lo que ella se hubiera imaginado jamás. Aunque seguía sin sus botas y la camisa le colgaba abierta sobre la impresionante extensión de su pecho, su desaliño sólo parecía acentuar el poder enroscado en sus tensos músculos. Sostenía la pistola cargada en su mano con__tanta naturalidad como si hubiera nacido para eso.

Continuó apartándose de é1, tratando de escapar de lo ineludible, pero é1 le cogió la muñeca con la mano libre, con expresión recelosa, no de la multitud sino de ella. Le escudriñó la cara y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

-No pude dejarte aquí -le dijo en voz baja y urgente-. Tuve que volver.

Eso fue casi mas de lo que Serena podía soportar: oír salir la voz del Dragón de esa traicionera boca.

-Por lo menos esta vez no tuve que esperar quince años.

Trató de soltarse, pero Endimión la atrajo hacia é1 bruscamente, delatando un pronto de genio.

-Lamento muchísimo si te ofende que esté vivo, señorita Serena -le dijo con los dientes apretados, con un ojo vigilante sobre los aldeanos-, pero tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender en este momento, como por ejemplo, salvar nuestros pellejos.

-¿Y qué si yo ya no estoy tan segura de que el tuyo sea digno de salvarse? ¿Qué harás entonces? -Miró la pistola-. ¿Dispararme?

Casi deseó que le disparara. No se había sentido tan humillada desde aquella vez que se cayó del roble y aterrizó en su pecho. Estaba empezando a pensar si no habría sido mejor si entonces lo hubiera matado con el golpe; se habría ahorrado el sufrimiento de enamorarse de é1, y por segunda vez para más inri.

Antes que é1 pudiera responder salió Malachite tambaleante por la puerta, frotándose la mandíbula.

-Cáspita, hombre, no tenías para qué tenderme una emboscada. Si me lo hubieras pedido simpáticamente no habría tratado de impedirte que saltaras de la lancha.

Serena miró hacia abajo. Las medias y la mitad inferior de las calzas de Endimion estaban empapadas de agua de mar, pegadas a los ya pecaminosamente bien definidos músculos de sus pantorrillas y muslos.

-¡Dragón!

Todas las cabezas se giraron a mirar el vuelo de la grácil beldad de cabellos Dorados que se precipitó escalinata arriba a echar sus brazos al cuello de Malachita.

Aunque sus blancas mejillas se tiñeron de rubor, Mal correspondió el abrazo con conmovedor fervor.

-¿Esa sería la Mina tuya o la de é1?, -susurró Endimion al oído de Serena.

-Ya no lo sé -repuso ella fríamente, observando a Mal hocicar en el pelo de Mina.

-¿Cómo puede ese sujeto ser el Dragon? -preguntó una de los precentes-. Yo creía que é1 era el Dragón -añadió, apuntando a endimión con un dedo.

-No seas tonta -graznó el viejo, arrastrando los pies hasta la escalinata-. Cualquiera puede ver que é1 es el mismísimo Chiba, que ha salido de su tumba para arrojar venganza sobre nuestras cabezas.

Ante las severas palabras pronunciadas por el viejo, varios aldeanos se hicieron una rápida señal de la cruz en sus pechos y otros empezaron a retroceder hacia las puertas del patio. Hasta ese momento Serena no había comprendido del todo por qué los aldeanos se habían quedado tan desconcertados ante la aparición del Dragón. Ella también se estremeció al ver que se había convertido en la imagen misma de su padre.

-¡Eres tú el tonto, viejo! –gritó el padre de diamante, arrastrando al viejo hacia la multitud. Estabas con el resto de nosotros cuando subimos este cerro a la mañana siguiente del ataque. Chiba estaba apenas aferrado a la vida.

Serena miró disimuladamente la cara de Endimion. De sus fuertes planos se había borrado toda expresión. El efecto era escalofriante.

-Chiba no podría estar vivo –dijo El padre de diamante girándose hacia los aldeanos, con una pasión que indicaba que no sólo quería convencerlos a ellos, sino a sí mismo también-. ¡Lo vimos exhalar su último suspiro! ¡Lo oímos decir sus últimas palabras!

-Que las alas del dragón vuestra ruina presagien -recitó la sonora voz de Endimion, dejando clavados a los aldeanos donde estaban, como hipnotizados-, que su fiero aliento vuestras tumbas selle, caiga sobre vuestras cabezas mi venganza, hasta que se derrame sangre inocente -concluyó, con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros-. Aunque mi padre se consideraba más un erudito que un poeta, no le salió nada mal la estrofa. -Paseó su brillante mirada por el patio-. En especial si consideramos que su sangre vital le estaba brotando del corazón cuando la compuso.

-No es el padre sino el hijo –suspiró La madre de diamante, aferrando el deslustrado crucifijo que llevaba oculto debajo de la enagua.

-Pero es que encontramos tu cadáver también, muchacho –dijo el padre de diamante en un susurro-. Todo quemado en el rincón de la sala grande. Yo mismo lo amortajé y lo subí al lomo de tu pony. ¿Cómo...?

-Sí, ¿cómo? -preguntó Serena vehementemente.

Endimin le dirigió una intencionada mirada antes de avanzar un paso.

-Sospecho que el cadáver que encontraste era el de uno de los

muchachos exploradores de Beril, muerto por error por la bala de cañón. Cuando lo encontraste yo ya hacía mucho que no estaba. Los ingleses me tomaron prisionero.

Con esas cinco sencillas palabras, Endimion aludía a un destino que superaba lo que cualquiera podía imaginarse. Serena trató de no imaginarse lo que habría tenido que sufrir ese inocente niño de ojos claros a manos de los enemigos de su padre.

-¡Es un milagro! -gritó una mujer, y haciendo a un lado a todo desventurado que se interpusiera en su camino, subió los escalones como una bala de cañón. Arrodillándose a los pies de Endimion, le cogió la mano y le bañó el dorso de reverentes besos-. Por fin nos recompensa Dios__nuestra paciencia. ¡Nuestro señor ha vuelto a nosotros!

Cuando Endimion retiró la mano y se la limpió en las calzas, ella retrocedió, casi de rodillas. Aunque su numerito desencadenó una ola de agitados murmullos y desanimados vivas, la mayoría de los aldeanos seguían con más aspecto de petrificados que de complacidos. A excepción de sus hermanas mayores, observó Serena con una cínica risita. Los ojos de de la primera tenían el inconfundible destello de la codicia_**, **_mientras que a segunda estaba mirando a Endimión como si fuera el más suculento de los bistecs y ella llevara mucho tiempo con sólo patatas para calentarse el vientre.

Entonces Diamante se puso bruscamente delante de su madre, con su ancha cara roja de emoción.

-¡Miente! -exclamó-. Todo el mundo sabe que los guardias no tomaron prisioneros. ¡Es un impostor, eso es lo que es! -Miró a Serena despectivo-. Y esa puta está confabulada con é1.

Un instante Diamante estaba mirándola despectivo, y al siguiente estaba aplastado contra la pared del patio con la boca de la pistola de Endimion clavada en la blanda carne bajo la mandíbula. Endimión le habló en voz baja, pero audible para todas las almas congregadas en el patio:

-Me asombra que después de quince años todavía no hayas aprendido modales para dirigirte a una dama. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que advertirte que jamás olvido__una injusticia hecha a uno de los míos?

A Diamante se le agrandaron los ojos mirando la cara del hombre que había nacido para tener dominio absoluto sobre su destino.

-No q-quise... L-lo siento m-muchísimo, señor... pe-perdóneme... m-milord -tartamudeó, igual que hiciera esa tarde de verano hacía tanto tiempo.

Serena se estremeció al comprender que Endimion debía de recordar ese día tan claramente como ella. ¿Pero por qué no? Había sido su ultimo día de libertad; el último día que recorrió esos cerros de la tierra como dueño de su destino.

Una daga de dolor se le retorció en el corazón. Cuando é1 era un hombre sin pasado ella había sido capaz de creer que podrían compartir un futuro. Pero eso ya era imposible. El castillo podía haberse librado de las antorchas de la enfurecida multitud, pero su precioso Dragón había muerto una muerte feroz, quemado junto con el resto de sus sueños.

Haciendo caso omiso de las asombradas miradas de Malachite y Mina, bajó un escalón y le tocó el hombro a Endimion. É1 se giró lentamente, dejando marchar al palidísimo Diamante.

Su gigantesca figura ante ella la cogió con la guardia baja; se obligó a sostener su recelosa mirada, aunque sentía más que un poco de miedo de ver un encantador atisbo del niño al que en otro tiempo adorara.

-No hay ninguna necesidad de que me defiendas, milord –le dijo-. No soy suya ni lo seré jamás.

Dejando el eco de sus__palabras flotando sobre el pasmado silencio, se abrió paso por entre el gentío en dirección a las puertas, deseosa de alejarse de é1 todo lo que le permitieran sus resueltos pasos.

Serena estaba sentada sobre una roca contemplando tristemente el oleaje: allí las olas eran más suaves, susurraban en lugar de rugir. Las frías gotas le rociaban la piel, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para enterarse. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado a esa solitaria franja de playa.

No bien llegó a las puertas del patio echó a correr como desesperada, hasta que de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía dónde ir. La aldea le era tan extraña como antes había sido para ella el castillo. Tenía la impresión de que ya no era de ninguna parte.

Así pues, se desvió del camino principal y tomó un serpenteante sendero que bordeaba el castillo y bajaba por el acantilado. Cuando llegó a la rocosa franja de arena, estuvo caminando un largo rato, tratando de escapar de las sombras del castillo.

El castillo ya no era una guarida de dragón sino una simple ruina de escombros. Muy pronto la luz gris de la aurora iluminaría sus habitaciones quemadas y sus torres desmoronadas, exponiendo cruelmente su fealdad. Acabaría la noche y ella no tendría más remedio que despertar del hermoso sueño que había estado viviendo esas dos últimas semanas.

Estaba contemplando la fría e indiferente luna cuando oyó unos suaves pasos detrás de ella.

-Todavía no has aprendido a dar las debidas gracias a alguien por rescatarte, ¿eh?

Serena se incorporó y se giró lentamente a mirar a Endimión chiba, que estaba descalzo sobre la arena a unos palmos de ella. El viento le tironeaba la camisa y le agitaba sus oscuros cabellos.

-Me sorprende que no hayas permitido que los aldeanos me quemaran -contestó-. Te habrías ahorrado toda esta molestia.

-No debería haberte dejado a su merced para empezar, pero no quería que lo descubrieras de esa manera. Cuando comencé a temer que podrían hacerte más daño del que yo podía hacerte, vine en tu busca.

-¿Así que volviste de los muertos sólo por mí? Supongo que debería sentirme halagada. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme quién eras realmente? -Le subió el calor a las mejillas-. ¿Después que te llevara a mi cama?

É1 negó con la cabeza, indeciso.

-Hubo momentos en que ansié decírtelo. La primera vez que te besé. La noche de la tormenta, cuando me contaste lo de los aldeanos bajando mi cadáver por el cerro..., cuando lloraste por mí.

-Esas sólo fueron unas pocas de las muchas lágrimas que desperdicié por ti a lo largo de los años. Pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? Porque te vacié mi corazón. Y tú tuviste la audacia de quedarte ahí escuchándome mientras yo hablaba y hablaba del niño amable y noble que eras y de lo mucho que siempre te adoré. -Desvió la cara hacia otro lado, enferma de desprecio por sí misma-. ¡Qué ridícula tienes que haberme encontrado!

-Nunca te he encontrado ridícula -dijo Endimión, atreviéndose a acercarse un poco-. Lo único que pensaba era lo desilusionada que te sentirías si llegabas a conocer al hombre en que se convirtió ese niño.

-Levantó la mano para girarle la cabeza hacia é1, pero ella se apartó bruscamente. No lo entiendo. Actúas como si me tuvieras más miedo que cuando creías que era un desconocido.

-No te tengo miedo -mintió ella-. Es sólo que no puedo soportar que me toques.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque permitiste que me enamorara de un hombre que nunca existió. ¡Y tú no eres é1! -Retrocedió hacia las olas, mientras dejaba salir todo el dolor que había estado conteniendo-. ¡No eres el Dragón! Hueles como é1, hablas como é1, pero no eres é1, y no soporto saber que estés aquí y é1 se haya marchado para siempre.

Negándose a que é1 la viera derramar una sola lágrima más por é1, corrió hacia el sendero del acantilado, dejándolo solo ahí a la luz de la luna.

Endimion continuó en la playa, con un pie apoyado en la roca donde había estado sentada Serena, contemplando el cielo pasar de color lavanda a rosa. No quería marcharse de ese lugar, sabiendo que podría ser la última vez que se sentiría tan cerca de ella. Nunca, ni una sola vez había suplicado piedad a los ingleses, ni les había rogado por su vida, pero al ver huir de é1 a Serena estuvo a un pelo de llamarla, de gritar su nombre, a punto de implorarle que no se marchara.

El Dragón la habría seguido, habría tomado por asalto la aldea si era necesario para volver a hacerla su cautiva. La habría llevado de vuelta a la torre y allí le habría hecho el amor hasta que ella no lograra recordar su nombre ni el de é1.

Pero Sereba ya no creía en dragones. Y fue su fe en é1 la que hacía real al Dragón. Sin esa fe, é1 no era otra cosa que un charlatán despiadado que había engañado a una mujer inocente haciéndola enamorarse de una ilusión.

Apareció el sol por el horizonte cayendo sobre el agua con mareadora fuerza. En otro tiempo habría huido de su luz, pero en ese__momento dio la bienvenida a sus cegadores rayos.

Habían llegado a su fin las noches de ocultarse en las sombras. Había pasado quince anos renegando de su herencia. Había llegado la hora de que Endimión chiba entrara en posesión de lo que le pertenecía legítimamente, quitándoselo a quienes se lo habían robado.

La gente de su clan estaba esperando para dar la bienvenida a su hijo tanto tiempo perdido, y é1 no tenía la menor intención de decepcionarlos. Tal vez no lograra tener a la mujer que deseaba, pero que lo colgaran si se marchaba de ese lugar antes de obtener lo que había venido a buscar.

La verdad.


	15. una boda?

La esperanza había retornado a la tierra.

Las serpenteantes callejuelas del pueblo hervían de actividad, sus ciudadanos corriendo de aquí allá con un entusiasmo que nunca manifestaron cuando tenían que calmar los apetitos del Dragón. Casi cada hora traqueteaban carretones llenos de madera, leña y alimentos por el escarpado camino hacia el castillo. Los aldeanos ya no llevaban sus regalos a regañadientes,'sino con una impaciencia casi patética, envolviendo sus humildes ofrendas con desteñidas cintas para el pelo y trocitos de cuerdas que conservaban desde las mañanas de Navidad de un lejano pasado.

Las luces que parpadeaban en las ventanas de el castillo una vez caída la oscuridad ya no eran de fantasmas sino de los trabajadores que estaban dispuestos a laborar hasta bien entrada la noche para devolver su antigua esplendor a las salas y habitaciones del castillo.

Cuando se propagó por la tierra la noticia de que había cambiado la suerte de los aldeanos que habían abandonado la aldea comenzaron a regresar. Las calles resonaban con las alegres exclamaciones de los padres que abrazaban a hijos que no habían visto desde hacía más de una década y de las madres llorosas que recibían a nietos a los que veían nunca habían visto.

Por primera vez en casi quince años, La tierra estaba saliendo de la sombra de su pasado. Y todo esto debido a que el príncipe del clan Chiba había vuelto a casa a tomar posesión de sus dominios.

Una mañana en que Serena iba a toda prisa a su casa de vuelta de la biblioteca, miró furtivamente hacia la tierra, deseando poder escapar con la misma facilidad de la sombra que este había arrojado sobre su vida. Aunque ya habían transcurrido más de dos meses desde la última vez que posó los ojos sobre su amo, lo sentía, tal como lo había sentido en la oscuridad de su habitación. É1 estaba esperando, observando, tomándose su tiempo.

Durante esos dos meses había demostrado su paciencia evitando toda referencia a las mil libras que antes exigiera con tanta tenacidad. En lugar de maldecir los ardides del Dragón, los aldeanos se reían de la astucia de su joven amo, simulando que no les importaba que su broma hubiera sido a sus expensas. Tontos y llenos de esperanza, incluso se atrevían a creer que é1 les había perdonado su terrible pecado. Sólo Serena lo conocía lo bastante para sospechar que su paciencia no era otra cosa que la calma antes de la tempestad.

Diamante estaba echado en los peldaños de la taberna de la aldea. Antes que Serena pudiera cruzar la calle para eludirlo, é1 se levantó de un salto y se inclinó en una reverencia.

-Y muy buenos días tenga, Princesa. Está muy bonita esta hermosa mañana de verano.

Si no hubiera sido por su expresión seria, Serena habría creído que se estaba burlando de ella. Desde su regreso a la aldea no se había puesto otra cosa que sus insulsos vestidos de lana complementados por delantales sucios que hacían muy poco para halagar su figura. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un severo moño, y bien sujeto por una modesta redecilla casera. Bien podía dolerle la cabeza y sentir los ojos ligeramente turbios, pero por lo menos no tenía que imaginarse los dedos del Dragón pasando por sus sedosos cabellos sueltos.

-Vamos, gracias, Diamante, muy amable de tu parte -contestó en tono agridulce, pisándole intencionadamente el pie al pasar.

El gruñido de dolor de é1 todavía se cernía en el aire cuando, una aldeana salió de la botica y le metió__a su nerviosa nena en la cara.

-¿Ha visto a mi angelito últimamente, señorita Serena? Se está convirtiendo en toda una belleza.

Serena sacó un pañuelo de uno de sus paquetes y lo pasó por la cetrina mejilla de la pequeña para quitarle una mancha de tierra con baba.

-Creo que es la imagen misma de su mamá -dijo.

El movimiento para esquivar la espumosa baba que escupió la nena sólo le sirvió para encontrarse cara a cara con la madre de Diamante, que bajó tanto el cuerpo para hacerle una venia que le crujieron las rodillas cuando trató de enderezarse.

-¿Y cómo está La reina serenity hace mucho k no la vemos? -le preguntó con una afectada sonrisa.

-Muy bien, espero.

Cuando ella ya había pasado, la señora se acercó a una de sus amigas y le dijo en un susurro tan fuerte como para despertar a los muertos:

-Una lastima que esta muchacha ya esté tomada. Siempre dije que sería una esposa perfecta para uno de mis muchachos.

Serena apresuró el paso, sin saber si echarse a temblar o a reír. Los aldeanos se negaban a creer que no era la amante del señor. Su pétreo silencio sobre el tema de lo que ocurrió entre ella y su captor durante sus dos semanas de ausencia sólo echaba leña a las elucubraciones. No podía salir de la casa sin que alguno de ellos se inclinara en una reverencia limpiándose los zapatos en el suelo, tratando de expiar la mala jugada que le habían hecho. Si bien la divertía toda esa adulación, le fastidiaba que creyeran que ella se había entregado a Endimión chiba, o que aún todavía pudiera interesarle lo que había sido de ella.

Suspiró aliviada cuando por fin cerró la puerta del carro.

-¿Serena?

-Sí, mamá, estoy aquí.

Dejó los paquetes en el pórtico y corrió hacia patio lateral, donde estaba su padre reclinado en un sillón bajo la sombra moteada de un manzano.

Arrodillándose a su lado le arregló la manta de lana sobre las debilitadas piernas. Había bajado tanto de peso esas últimas semanas que le dolían los ojos con solo mirarla. Las costillas parecían a punto de salírsele por la frágil piel que le cubría el pecho y sus ojos parecían hundirse más y más en las órbitas con cada día que pasaba. Luna no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo para levantarla en sus fuertes brazos y llevarlo fuera. Los días calurosos de verano, como ese, a é1 le gustaba sentarse a contemplar las piedras que cercaban la tumba de su bienamado esposo. Eso parecía consolarlo, casi como si sintiera la presencia de ella.

É1 le enterró los dedos en el brazo, con sus ojos de un azul ya desteñido brillantes de alarma.

-Tuve un sueño, hija. Soñé que é1 venía a por mí.

-Ay, mamá -dijo ella, negando con la cabeza-. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que Beril está muy lejos de aquí? Nunca te volverá a hacer daño.

-Beril no, ¡el Dragón! Ha vuelto, ¿verdad?, a destruirnos a todos.

Un nudo de pena mezclada con miedo le oprimió la garganta a Serena.

-El Dragón se marchó para siempre, papá. No nos volverá a dar problemas.

-Pero si viene, tú me tendrás a salvo de é1, ¿verdad muchacha? -le dijo ella, apretándole la mano hasta que ella hizo un gesto de dolor.

-Sí, mamá, te tendré a salvo, te lo prometo -le aseguró, dándole un ligero beso en la cabeza.

Ella la miró sonriente.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo. Siempre has sido mi niña buena, ¿verdad?

Ella nunca sabría que en realidad era una niña mala, llena de pasiones pecaminosas y deseos vergonzosos. Una niña buena estaría agradecida por no haber sucumbido a los seductores ardides del Dragón, pero ella a veces despertaba por la noche con las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas y el cuerpo ardiendo de pesar. Creyendo que estaba de vuelta en la guarida del Dragón, se sentaba y escudriñaba la oscuridad buscando su figura oscura, sólo para volver a la realidad al oír la suave respiración de mina.

Casi se sintió aliviada cuando salió luna de la cocina con una cesta de ropa mojada. Si conseguía trabajar hasta el agotamiento, esa noche tal vez podría dormir sin sueños. Dejando a su madre echando una cabezada en el patio lateral, empezó a tender la ropa en la cuerda extendida desde la casa hasta el muro de piedra.

Luna se habían fijado en su saludable apetito desde su regreso, aunque la oportuna llegada de su regla había aplastado cualquier sospecha de que estuviera embarazada.

-La madre de Rey se enteró por una de las lavanderas que también era un libertino. Aunque después que se retiró de la Armada era bien recibido en algunos de los salones más elegantes, dice que se pasaba la mayoría de las noches rondando por las casas de juego y los burdeles.

Pensando en lo ridículos que encontraría sus tímidos besos y torpes caricias un hombre de su experiencia, Serena dio un salvaje estrujón a una de los libros.

Mientras sus las chicas sufrían un ataque de risitas infantiles, Serena buscó más galletas en el tarro. Estaba tragándose la ú1tima cuando oyó cerrarse la puerta del jardín.

Cuando vio al hombre que estaba a la sombra del muro, el corazón le dio un extraño vuelco. Pero cuando é1 salió de la sombra a la luz del sol, comprobó que sólo era Mal, vestido muy formal: levita y calzas hasta la rodilla negras.

-Buenos días, señorita -saludó él. Hizo una educada reverencia, dirigida a las dos hermanas, y luego volvió sus serios__ojos castaños hacia Serena-. Querría saber si puedo tener una conversación con usted, señorita Serena. A solas.

-Vamos, ciertamente, señor Malachite -repuso ella, con la misma afectada formalidad de é1.

Aunque Malachite había visitado asiduamente la casa en las pasadas semanas, siempre encontraba algún pretexto para marcharse cuando aparecía ella. Serena suponía que eso se debía a que todavía se sentía culpable por su participación en mantenerla prisionera.

Malachite se quitó el sombrero y comenzó a pasarlo de una a otra mano evitando mirar a Serena a los ojos.

-Espero que me perdone el cargarla con esto, pero no sabía con quién debía hablar. Si el padre de Minako estuviera... -titubeó, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Vivo? -le ayudó Serena.

Malachite asintió, agradecido.

-Si el padre de Minako estuviera Vivo, habría venido a verle a él. Sé que usted no es su jefa, pero me parece que es la más...

-¿adecuada? –dijo ella, al ver que volvía a titubear.

-¡Exactamente! Por eso me siento muy turbado a1 verme en la muy engorrosa posición de encontrarme ante usted para pedirle...eh... pedirle...

Presintiendo que él se iba a poner totalmente tartamudo, ella le sugirió:

-¿El pie de Mina?

Él la miró tímidamente acusador.

-No, no. Es su mano la que deseo, en santo matrimonio. -Como si su osadía lo hubiera desconcertado, bajó los ojos y empezó a estrujar el ala de su sombrero-. Claro que lo comprendería si no me encuentra digno de ella.

-No seas tonto, Mal. Siempre ha sido mi deseo que Mina se case con un secuaz de secuestrador.

Malachite pareció tan abatido que ella lamentó al instante la broma. Amablemente le quitó el sombrero de las manos, le alisó el ala con mucho esmero, se lo devolvió y, mirando sus tristes ojos castaños, le dijo:

-Al margen de lo que opine sobre tu elección de amigos, no puedo negar que serás un-buen marido para mi amiga Así pues, ¿cuándo tenéis planeado casaros?

Una placentera sonrisa iluminó la cara de Malachite.

-Puesto que nos vamos a casar en suelo escocés, no habrá necesidad de obtener una licencia especial de la Corona. Si lo tienes a bien, esperaremos ser marido y mujer antes de la próxima semana.

-Eso no nos deja mucho tiempo –dijo Serena, ceñuda, con la cabeza ya llena de todo lo que había que hacer-. Mina tiene que tener un vestido nuevo,

Se interrumpió al ver que Malachite metía la mano en el interior de su levita y sacaba una hoja de papel doblada y sellada con lacre rojo. É1 se la tendió, con aspecto de estar más nervioso que antes.

Ella conocía muy bien ese papel vitela cremoso.

-Si nuestro señor necesita venado fresco -dilo fríamente-, le sugiero que pruebe en la carnicería.

-Esta vez no es una petición -le aseguró Malachite-, sino una oferta.

Sucumbiendo a su mirada suplicante, cogió la nota y la desplegó, sosteniéndola entre las puntas del índice y el pulgar, como si la tinta pudiera mancharle los dedos.

-Así que Chiba quiere daros una gran fiesta de bodas dijo, sintiendo que se le tensaba la boca al leer la misiva-. E invita a toda la tierra y a los habitantes de la luna a la celebración. -Cerró bruscamente la misiva-. Es una propuesta muy generosa, pero no tenemos ninguna necesidad de su caridad.

-Me dijo que te dijera que prefiere considerarlo el pago de una parte de su deuda.

Serena no deseaba otra cosa que romper la nota de Endimion en mil pedazos, subir al castillo y arrojárselos a la cara. Pero sabía lo que significaría para Mina una boda grandiosa. Habría mesas cubiertas de carne, pasteles y manjares, barriles de whisky recién abiertos, música de gaita y cantos que durarían hasta el alba. Y toda esa grandiosa fiesta, jolgorio y baile estaría presidida por el pródigo príncipe de la tierra la crema y nata de la sociedad tanto de la luna como de la tierra. Sería una noche que su amiga recordaría toda su vida; y una noche que ella no podría olvidar, por mucho que lo intentara.

Suspiró. Había estado dispuesta a sacrificarse para que su amiga tuviera una hermosa boda, pero no se había imaginado que el precio sería tan alto.

-Puedes informar a Chiba que aceptaré su oferta, pero le dirás también que él debería saber mejor que nadie que ciertas deudas no se pueden pagar jamás.


	16. de regreso al castillo

Los__sones de la gaita ya no eran plañideros lamentos por la pérdida del príncipe de la tierra. El castillo estaba resplandeciente de luces, sus fantasmas por fin en reposo. Los aldeanos subían en tropel por el escarpado camino, sus coloridas faldas y mantas de tartán y sus gorros emplumados.

Cuando comenzaron a entrar en el patio iluminado por antorchas y por las recién restauradas puertas de hierro forjado, llenando el fresco aire nocturno con sus risas, desde una elevada ventana los contemplaba una figura solitaria, escudriñando sus filas en busca de una cara que temía no encontraría.

Aunque los mejores albañiles de la tierra y la luna habían pasado todos los momentos de vigilia de los dos últimos meses reparando las grietas y reconstruyendo muros, a Endimion le parecía que el castillo estaba más ruinoso que antes. Echaba en falta la soledad; echaba en falta la oscuridad.

La echaba en falta a ella.

Apoyado en el marco de la ventana, cerró los ojos un momento. Echaba de menos el valor de Serena, sus desafíos, su ternura, la dulzura de tenerla en sus brazos. Su marcha había dejado enormes agujeros y grietas que ninguna cantidad de mortero podía llenar. Habían quedado muchas cosas sin decir entre ellos, muchas preguntas que ella no le dio la oportunidad de contestar.

Durante esos dos meses había logrado mantenerse alejado de ella, diciéndose que no había cambiado nada desde esa noche de tormenta cuando la encontró en el patio. Podía vestirse como un caballero y vivir como un príncipe, pero en el fondo del corazón seguía siendo una bestia, un ser sin conciencia ni remordimientos.

Lo atormentaba el miedo que vio en sus ojos esa noche en la playa. Era casi como si ella temiera más a Endimion Chiba de lo que había temido al Dragón. Y no podía dejar de comprenderla.

Reanudó la observación__de los aldeanos que iban entrando como un enjambre por las puertas que se habían abierto de par en par para recibirlos. Ellos no tenían idea de que iban entrando en una trampa. Antes que acabara esa noche estarían ansiosos por entregar al traidor que destruyera a su familia. Tal vez sería mejor que no estuviera Serena. Ciertamente no podía pedirle su bendición para lo que pensaba hacer.

Se enderezó y dio sus muy practicados capirotazos a los volantes de sus puños. Había llegado a su fin el tiempo para entregarse a sus pesares. Los adoradores miembros de su clan estaban esperando para brindar a la salud de su anfitrión, y, cómo no, é1 estaba muy bien dispuesto para complacerlos.

Serena estaba sentada junto a la cama de su madre, resuelta a continuar ahí todo el tiempo que se atreviera. Deseaba poder pasar toda la noche con la nariz metida en el último boletín de la Real Sociedad para Mejorar el Conocimiento Natural mediante la Experimentación, pero le partiría el corazón abandonar a Mina en su día de bodas. Ya la echaba de menos, pensó, suspirando. Después de esa noche nunca más tendría que volver a preocuparse de Mina.

alegre sonido de las gaitas se filtraba por las persianas cerradas. El viejo bosque no conseguía amortiguar la música ni las risas que resonaban por el valle. Gracias a la pródiga generosidad del señor, sin duda el jolgorio iría haciéndose más bullicioso a medida que transcurriera la noche, y el liberal caudal de whisky acabaría con las inhibiciones y soltaría las lenguas tan controladas durante años.

Su padre se agitó, dormido. Había estado inquieto todo el día, asustándose de las sombras, tironeándole la mano y mascullando algo sobre la ira de los dragones, hasta que ella ya estaba desesperada por irse a la cama y meter la cabeza debajo de la almohada. Era una lástima que ella no pudiera enterarse de que la amiga de su hija estaba a punto de convertirse en la esposa de un futuro vizconde.

Se abrió bruscamente__la puerta y por ella irrumpió Luna, que se quedó pasmada al encontrarla ahí.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí todavía, muchacha? Tus amigas salieron hacia el castillo hace casi una hora.

Serena se levantó y, evitando mirarla, se puso a arreglarle la manta a su padre, metiéndosela bajo el mentón.

-Mama ha estado muy desasosegado hoy. He pensado que tal vez sería mejor que yo me quede con é1la mientras tú vas a divertirte con el resto de la gente.

-¿Y que tiene que andar divirtiéndose una vieja como yo? El jolgorio es para los jóvenes, para los que tienen suficiente savia en las venas para que les suba. Vete, muchacha -añadió, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta-. Yo cuidaré de tu madre. Tu amiga no te perdonará jamás si te pierdes su boda.

Serena dio unos golpecitos a los almohadones para ahuecarlos, todavía sin mirarla.

-Si tú le recuerdas el mal día que ha tenido mamá hoy, seguro que lo entenderá.

Luna se puso en jarras.

-Puede que Mina lo entienda, pero que me cuelguen si lo entiendo yo.

Serena bajó la cabeza y dejó de moverse sin sentido.

-No sé si puedo volver a ese lugar. No estoy preparada para enfrentarlo.

Luna movió la cabeza.

-En todos los años que te conozco, muchacha, nunca te he visto echarte atrás ante una batalla. No sé qué te hizo ese pícaro en ese castillo, pero me da pena pensar que puedas ser capaz de dejar que alguien, hombre o bestia, te impida estar al lado de tu amiga el día más importante de su vida.

Serena levantó lentamente la cabeza, asimilando esas palabras. Luna tenía razón, era egoísmo de su parte permitir que sus temores arrojaran una sombra en la felicidad de Mina. Miró disimuladamente la cama. Su padre estaba durmiendo sin agitarse, apacible por primera vez en todo ese interminable día.

-Muy bien, Luna, iré.

Se le aceleró el corazón cuando cogió el chal del respaldo de la silla.

-No, vestida así no -replicó Luna, mirándole el vestido de lana marrón-. No me parece bien que te confundan con una de las pinches de cocina en la boda de tu propia Amiga.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y a los quince minutos volvió trayendo sobre el brazo varios metros de brillante Seda. Serena ahogó una exclamación de__asombro.

Era el vestido azul cielo que llevaba en su última noche en el castillo. Empezaban a asomar las primeras luces del alba cuando se lo quitó y lo arrojó en un rincón del altillo, con la esperanza de no volverlo a ver nunca más. Supuso que lo habrían tirado, pero por lo visto Luna lo había rescatado y reparado laboriosamente los rasgones de la delicada tela.

-Tu madre tenía vestidos así de finos antes de casarse con tu padre -le dijo luna, pasando su huesuda mano por la suave tela, pero nunca tuvo verdadera necesidad de ellos. La belleza de la reina estaba en su interior, y habría brillado incluso a través de los más feos de los harapos. -Tendió hacia ella su ofrenda, sus vivos ojos empañados por una finísima niebla-. Igual que la tuya.

Las lágrimas le hicieron escocer los ojos a Serena mientras doblaba suavemente el vestido en sus brazos. La hosca criada acababa de hacerle un regalo mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba. Deseando agradecérselo de alguna manera, se puso de puntillas__y le besó la mejilla.

Con la cara de un rojo mucho más subido que su color habitual, Luna la empujó hacia la puerta.

-Vete, muchacha. No tienes el tiempo para estas tonterías, ni yo tengo la paciencia. Es probable que ese terricola rijoso les tenga levantadas las enaguas y bajados los calzones a muchas antes que logres llegar.

Cuando Serena iba subiendo a toda prisa el sendero del acantilado ya no lograba resistirse a la música de la gaita; su lamento pagano le agitaba la sangre, la hacía desear tirar al viento sus inhibiciones y bailar con desenfado bajo el glacial brillo de la luna que se cernía en el cielo norteño. La noche parecía susurrar su nombre igual como lo hiciera en el castillo de la tierra, invitándola a abrazar los seductores peligros de la oscuridad.

Oía el frufrú de la falda de reluciente tafetán alrededor de los zapatos. Se tocó el pelo. Junto con cambiarse de vestido se había cambiado la redecilla de lana por dos peinetas de carey que dejaban escapar suaves bucles del moño francés en que se había recogido el pelo a la nuca.

Un carruaje esperaba fuera de las puertas del patio, sus caballos profusamente engalanados con flores y cintas. Después de la boda, Malachite y Mina partirían rumbo a Edimburgo, donde pasarían una corta luna de miel. Un viaje embriagador, sin duda, pensó ilusionada, para una muchacha que se habría contentado con pasar toda su vida entre los protectores muros montañosos del valle.

Aunque las ventanas del castillo estaban iluminadas, la mayor parte del jolgorio parecía estar centrada en el patio. En las paredes brillaban antorchas metidas en sus candeleros que desvanecían las sombras con su luz. La estatua de Afrodita presidía la fiesta, con su cabeza y sonrisa burlona restauradas a su primitiva belleza. Los criados se abrían paso por entre el gentío, portando bandejas rebosantes de comida y bebida. Sus libreas escarlata y sus pelucas empolvadas provocaban más de unas pocas risitas disimuladas entre los aldeanos.

Los viejos estaban resollando una alegre melodía en la gaita, agitando su huesudo pecho como si cada nota fuera a ser la última. Un joven rasgueaba las cuerdas de su arpa, acompañado por tambores, pífano y violín. Aunque metido en su severos chaqueta y calzas negros el reverendo parecía un oscuro y soso cuervo en medio una jactanciosa bandada de__petirrojos, al parecer había decidido hacer la vista gorda a la frívola rebelión del clan. Una sonrisa iluminaba su arrugada cara mientras batía palmas al ritmo de la música, aunque más desacompasado que acompasado.

Serena no tardó mucho en localizar a su radiante amiga. Cogidos de las dos manos, ella y Malachite encabezaban las dos filas de bailarines que estaban bailando un animado reel. Llevaba los rubios rizos coronados por un halo de rosas silvestres y ramitas secas de brezo, que le daban una apariencia más angelical que de costumbre.

Los hoyuelos de Mina se ahondaron cuando la vio. Al instante se retiró de la fila llevando detrás a un agotado Malachite.

-¡Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías! -exclamó.

Soltó la mano de su inminente marido el tiempo suficiente para darle un apretado abrazo; Serena lo correspondió con igual fuerza.

-No me habría perdido esto por nada del mundo, gatita. O tal vez debería decir «gata», puesto que pronto vas a ser una señora adulta casada.

Malachite sonrió de oreja a oreja a su prometida, su ancha cara sonrosada por el ejercicio y el orgullo.

-Dentro de muy poco podrás llamarla señora .

-Pensé que tal vez ella preferiría «señora Dragón» -dijo Serena, mirándolo con picardía.

MIna frunció el ceño y lo golpeó en el brazo.

-No debes bromear con eso. Todavía no le he perdonado del todo esa inicua farsa.

-Después de esta noche tendrás el resto de tu vida para hacérmela pagar -dijo él, llevándose su puño a sus labios.

-Y yo creo que no lo haré -ronroneó Mina.

Antes de que el coqueteo se desintegrara en franco escarceo amoroso, pasó junto a ellos la fila de bailarines y los reintegraron al reel.

-¡No te vayas! ¡Volveré! -gritó MIna a modo de disculpa, por encima de la música y las risas.

Suspirando, Serena los observo alejarse girando al ritmo de la música. Se suponía que ella era la hermana sensata, pensó. ¿Por qué no podía haberse enamorado de un hombre tan dulce y sin complicaciones como Malachite?

El pensamiento la indujo a pasear disimuladamente la mirada por el patio. No había señales de Chiba.

En un rincón en la sombra estaban una muchacha y un muchacho dándose un largo beso. Serena sólo cayó en la cuenta de que los estaba mirando fijamente cuando la muchacha levantó la cabeza y la miró.

Con las mejillas ardientes, se dirigió a la mesa más próxima. El ritmo de la música ya iba aumentando a una cadencia febril que le hacía sentir la sangre demasiado caliente para sus venas. Dentro de nueve meses habría sin duda una racha de nacimientos de bebés en la aldea, algunos engendrados en muchachas bien dispuestas y otros engendrados por la fuerza en mujeres bebidas o lo bastante tontas para extraviarse lejos de la protección de la luz. Deseando haberse quedado junto a la cama de su madre, donde le correspondía estar, se sirvió un esponjoso pastelillo. Tal vez si comía los suficientes engordaría tanto que no podría volver a salir jamás por la puerta de su casa.

Tenía metida la mitad del pastelillo en la boca cuando oyó una conocida risita aguda. Se giró y vio a karmesite y calaverite frente a ella. karmesite arrugó su impertinente nariz.

-Por el amor de Dios, Serena, ¿es que tienes que darte un atracón?

-Por todo lo que ha comido estos dos meses pasados, uno pensaría que Chi no le daba nada de comer la última vez que fue su huésped.

Serena apretó el pastelillo entre los dedos, y este se deshizo en migas. Se estaba hartando del acoso de las hermanas de sus amigas.

-Ah, pues sí que me daba de comer. Me ofrecía suculentos banquetes de néctar y ambrosía mientras yo estaba reclinada en cojines de seda pura.

karmesite y calaverite se le acercaron más al mismo tiempo, hipnotizadas por la nada típica voz ronca y seductora de Serena. Aunque ella no se dio cuenta, varios de los aldeanos que estaban cerca se pararon a escuchar.

-Me dejaba caer gordas uvas en la boca, una a una, y luego me limpiaba con besos las gotas que habían caído como rocío en mi agitado pecho.

Karmesite ahogó una exclamación y Calaverite se tapó la boca con una mano, pero Serena estaba tan ocupada saboreando su reacción que no se fijó que la atención de ellas ya no estaba en ella sino en algo que asomaba justo por encima de su hombro.

-Después que yo acababa de lamerle el néctar de los dedos -continuó, permitiéndose curvar los labios en una lasciva sonrisa-, me echaba de espaldas entre esos cojines, me quitaba toda la ropa y me hacía el amor apasionadamente durante toda la noche.

-No hay ninguna necesidad de que me halague, señorita Serena -dijo alguien detrás de ella-. Supongo que a sus amigas, de tan buen corazón que parecen ser, no las decepcionará saber que incluso un hombre de mi energía podría necesitar echar una breve cabezada entre uno y otro de esos vigorosos... ¿cómo diríamos?... ejercicios.

Sobre Serena cayó como suave lluvia la humosa voz de barítono con el embriagador aroma a brezo, seguida por una oleada de horror. Después de esperar el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse de que Dios no respondía a sus ruegos abriendo la tierra bajo sus pies para tragársela, se giró lentamente y se encontró mirando la sonrisa satisfecha de Endimion Chiba.

-¿Nunca__se cansa de espiar furtivamente a las personas? -le preguntó.

Si hubiera creído que é1 poseía aunque sólo fuera un gramo de vergüenza, podría haberle resultado bastante convincente la bajada de tupidas pestañas oscuras que hizo é1.

-Comprendo que mi grosería es imperdonable, pero si anunciara mi presencia dondequiera que voy, ¿cómo podría oír estas conversaciones tan «deliciosas»? -dijo é1 arqueando una ceja y recordándole la tórrida escena que acababa de explicar a sus amigas.

Por lo que a ella se refería, é1 había elegido un muy mal momento para tomar posesión de su herencia. En desafío al edicto de la Corona, llevaba una falda escocesa__corta y una manta de tartán a juego atravesada sobre su nívea camisa.__Los volantes de encaje de sus puños y cuello sólo acentuaban la fuerza masculina de su imponente pecho y largas piernas. Llevaba las rodillas desnudas y las piernas metidas en polainas de tartán y los pies en zapatos de cuero. Sus abundantes cabellos oscuros le rozaban los hombros.

Bien podía ser una ilusión creada por la luz de las antorchas, pero parecía ser al mismo tiempo el niño al que ella había amado más de la mitad de su vida y el hombre que siempre había soñado que sería. Se sintió como si volviera a tener nueve años, deseosa de algo que nunca tendría.

-Buenas noches, milord -gorjeó Nessa, al tiempo que ella y Glynnis hacían sus respectivas venias, moviendo las cabezas de arriba abajo como los pájaros con cuerda de un reloj mecánico.

-Buenas noches, señoras -contestó é1, sin desviar la mirada de la cara de Gwendolyn.

En ese momento__alguien le arrebató la gaita al viejo Tavis y otros empezaron a tocar una seductora melodía en pífano y arpa. Era una balada que todos conocían, una que lamentaba el destino de una muchacha que cometió la estupidez de entregar su corazón al primer muchacho que posó en ella sus ojos.

Endimion tendió la mano hacia Serena, sus ojos oscurecidos por una emoción que ella no logró ni llegar a comprender.

_**-**_¿Bailamos,__señorita Serena?

Un repentino silencio descendió sobre la muchedumbre, dejando girar alrededor de ellos las notas de la canción: dulces, seductoras, peligrosas.

Ella bajó la vista hacia la mano de é1.

-¿Es esa una invitación o una orden, milord?

-¿Cuál prefiere?

-¿De usted? Ninguna -contestó ella.

Acto seguido giró sobre sus talones, con toda la intención de dejarlo a merced de sus gorjeantes amigas.

-Entonces, considérelo una orden. Le guste o no, todavía soy su amo y señor.

Serena se giró con un golpe de falda.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas, Endimion chiba, porque ningún hombre será jamás mi amo y señor.

Los aldeanos ya estaban francamente boquiabiertos, era impensable ese franco desafío a la voluntad de su señor.

A él se le curvaron los labios en una sonrisa.

-Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan segura de eso, muchacha.

Le cogió la mano, pero en lugar de iniciar el baile con ella, empezó a llevarla hacia el castillo. Serena no tuvo más remedio que caminar detrás de él, nuevamente la cautiva del Dragón.


End file.
